Broken Wolf
by Helix4444
Summary: A soldier decides to leave his life behind to start a new life away from the broken shards of life, but his plan is cut short by a 'bad' decision and he is forced to reach into his past to help him in the present. He is completely unaware of the people and places that he soon will be seeing again. Please leave a review, they're helpful! (You don't have to though c:)
1. Chapter 1: Twisted Orders

**Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be allowed to be sold or edited by anyone for financial benefits. The idea of Sly Cooper was created by SUCKER PUNCH and sold and distributed by the Sony Corporation of America.**

**Chapter 1: Twisted Orders  
Lucas A. Venroll (Luke)**

* * *

I walked into the small office of the Commander. He was at his desk, gripping the sides of it with anger and holding in his breath. He was tall for a bulldog, an olive-green uniform covered his dark brown fur which was shaped with muscle. "Okay, soldier, sit down," He ordered me, he sounded far too calm for his looks and his eyes showed signs of a devious plan. "So let me get this straight Luke, you've been in the soldier's for nearly three years now, and you wish to leave just out of the blue?"

"Yes, sir, but I do have reasons that involve particular personal matters," I sat in the cushioned chair in front of him. His eyes stared down at me like a vulture's with its prey. He cracked his neck and sat in his much taller leather chair. There were so many reasons why I wanted out of the knights. The biggest one was that they were christian, and I was a homosexual.

"Understood, but before you go I have a few questions I need to ask by law so we could get a review of your personnel," I groaned at the sound of that. My white fur shined off the small light dangling from the ceiling. God the room felt like a cell, maybe he was interrogating me.

"Okay, ask away, sir," I leaned back in the chair, putting my right foot on my left knee. He pulled a manila folder from his desk and scanned the questions. He clicked his tongue and looked back up to me.

"I already know this but I'll be fired if I don't ask so, age, race and gender?" The experienced male drummed his fingers in a familiar beat. It was obvious he didn't want to let me go, I've done a lot for the knights. Made inventions, cured diseases, designed weapons and buildings.

"Well I'm eighteen now, just turned it in May, I'm a full bred wolf and I'm male," I scratched my neck. This felt awkward and I knew something else was going to happen. I couldn't tell what. A small sound came from his desk which he acted like it wasn't there.

"Your mother and father's names?" I frowned at that question. I hated my father, especially at what happened to him. I also never met my mother. I was abandoned from her at birth and she left no trace of where she could have gone.

"Mother... unknown, my father however is Richard Venroll," It felt like venom spewed out of my mouth at his name. Why did I have to look like him? I especially got my deep blue eyes from him. Oh I remember those globes staring at me, full of anger, hatred.

"Oh yes I forgot, mother abandoned you at birth, sorry... Last question to test your trustworthiness for the nation," I cocked an eyebrow, "Just a simple question, now you have a chance to kill the enemy leader, but discover he has recently had a child, so you capture the child, but what do you do with it? Do you kill it or let it live?" The question confused me and I unfolded my legs.

"I would let it live," I yawned, pretending to be bored at the question. It was just a child, it doesn't know right from wrong.

"Wrong answer, you would have to kill it," The bulldog commander growled softly. Why? His response got my anger to rise as well, I gently clenched my fists in my pockets but kept my face tranquil.

"Why? It's newborn, therefore that child would still have innocence. If we captured the child we could grow it up teaching it that his father is the enemy, giving us the upper hand," I told him straight up my prospective. It made sense, it's not like he's born the devil.

"True but that's the wrong answer... I question your faith to our nation," The bulldog sounded disappointed. Anger rose in my voice as I battled the answer. Faith to our nation? The rebellion was overthrown, mainly since I could seduce the leader to calling it off.

I stood, crossing my arms with a deep frown and a furrowed brow. "So let me ask you this, just because a child is born of the enemy, he is condemned of all the innocence he would of developed if we captured and raised him?" My curiosity fueled by the fires of anger and confusion made him stand, reaching down into his desk yet again. I calmed myself and sat, making him stop. The thing about knights is that if you are to argue with a commanding officer and begin to raise your voice, you're punished right there on the spot. The commander always treated me like a child and I knew what he went to grab.

"Pretty much, besides, " He reached lower, down to his legs, pulling a carrier with more noises coming from it, "Your last task is to kill that evil rebel's son," Finally he pulled the blanket covering the small plastic carrier, revealing a small bird-like child, it had just grown its feathers and lay peacefully in slumber.

"Are you mad?! I would never murder an innocent child!" I yelled involuntarily, waking the small child. It began to cry and the commander sighed. He shook his head and stood up. His brows knitted together and his voice turned stern.

"Then you're CORRUPT! Guards! Take him to the cells! Let's see how fast we can fix this broken wolf," The bulldog pulled a handgun from his desk and shot the child from behind, a second later guards rushed in and grabbed me by my arms, a knife was placed at my throat and I was dragged out of the small office of a child murderer.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading the first chapter of my new story, Cooper will be in CHAPTER THREE. Be sure to Follow and Favorite if you enjoy the story, and leave a review!**

**EDIT: I have edited this chapter which I will do with the rest and stuff, so yeah. SLY IS IN CHAPTER THREE, THE FIRST TWO ARE JUST INTRODUCING THE MAIN CHARACTER.**


	2. Chapter 2: Embracing Insanity

**Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be allowed to be sold or edited by anyone for financial benefits. The idea of Sly Cooper was created by SUCKER PUNCH and sold and distributed by the Sony Corporation of America.**

**Chapter 2: Embracing Insanity  
Luke**

* * *

I was strapped to a steel chair. The room I was in was musky and small with a single light bulb dangling from the ceiling, slightly flickering. A large masked man stood by a table fiddling with multiple tools used to torture people for information, also to 'fix' people who are believed to be psychotic or... corrupted. That's what the commander called me wasn't it? Corrupted...

"Oh Luke, I've wanted you in that chair since you started, it feels so good to finally see the day. I've prayed to god for this moment and he finally sent me my request," The person to torture the victim has never been known except to the highest ranked knights in the area. He wasn't going to be easy. I was a wolf, a rare sight now since they all died in the first war. Now we're seen to be monsters of anger and hatred. The things of nightmares.

"You think you can break me? Good luck with that," I snickered staring him in the eye. He punched me, jerking my head to the side. He grabbed my jaw, staring into my eyes before punching me again. He laughed evilly, his eyes turning into a frenzy of hatred and pain, perhaps I'm not the only one with a bad past.

"Oh I know I can break you... In time, besides he gave me until I think you're no longer corrupt, and that's gonna take awhile," He growled in my ear, "But enough flirting, let's get started." He turned to his table and grabbed a hook, drenching it in a solution which smelled like petrol and salt.

* * *

How long have I been in here? Sunlight nearly blinded me when they pulled me out of the cramped cell, dragging me off to some unknown place. But I wasn't surprised when the... voices in my head began to talk, they've been for awhile. My wounds were bleeding profusely and the medic was trying to wrap them

"About three months now of daily torture," The one called Charles snickered. He was mad. I would be too if I was blocked off for years with only a psychopath to talk to.

"Spitz doesn't like the dark! Spitz likes the light of FIRE!" There was the other one, Spitz. My old friend. He didn't seem as angry, knowing my reasons. It took a while to get him, he traveled the world as a pyromaniac, planting bombs in cities. Specialized bombs, like mines, that only blew up when you got close.

I was born with a condition where I have multiple personalities, but something makes it so they develop in my life and I need to bind them to my mind and soul through a blood ritual since they are given a physical form, and are not even part of me yet. They're dangerous too. Charles likes toxins.

"Guys shut up, I blocked you off for a reason," I thought to myself, communicating with the two sides of me. For some reason I've felt like one was missing, but that wasn't possible unless one formed while I was in that cell, but that is also not possible.

"Well Spitz and Charles got free!" Spitz laughed crazily. Charles chuckled along. All I could do was listen on to the headache they pushed to give me, but I guess I deserved it, having two different personalities can give you a lot of company. I just pushed them off to try to feel normal. That would never happen.

Soon we arrived back at the Commander's office and I was sat down forcefully. "About time he fixed your twisted mind!" The officer ordered the two guards who led me here to leave along with the medic. It was just him and me. "So let's try this again, I'm sure you'll do fine though considering what you've been through," His smile was wicked. "Now, how would you kill the enemy rebel leader?" His eyes studied me, filled with curiosity and a slight lust.

"I would torture him close to death, then let him slowly heal, then do it again until every thought he thinks is when the fatal blow will be struck. Then when I have him in my whim, I would twist him to an uncontrollable terror, then, only then, would I kill him with the unholy blade" I looked the commander straight in the eye, his face turned to surprise then happiness.

"And how would you Uruk-hai? It's been lost for years!" I gave my own wicked smile, making him falter.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve," I looked up at him, knowing my appearance had changed. Darker eyes, sharper teeth in a crooked smile.

"You're free to go on your merry way, I already had someone pack the few belongings into this pack," He tossed me a backpack. "Also take this, a gift from your father or something," He then tossed me a small red box bound in duct tape. I widened my smile, making him edgy. "Stop smiling like that, you look like a psychopath!"

Gunshots sounded from the hallway and a guard rushed in, "Sir! Luke's going on a rampage! He's already murdered sixteen people!" He looked at me in confusion, and I gave the same look back... That wasn't possible considering I was dragged straight here. "I just saw you in the hall slaughter sict-" He was cut short by a machete coming through his chest and the soldier fell to the ground. Behind him stood another wolf that looked exactly like me, only he had black fur and crimson red eyes.

"Make that seventeen, teach them to fuck with Luke," He pulled the bloody blade out of the soldier and threw it at the commander. Without thinking I caught it by the blade, leaving a large cut across my palm. I tackled the wolf and pressed my bloodied palm against his heart. Apparently I thought correctly since I started chanting involuntarily. His eyes filled with surprise then rage as his body shimmered a black aura. I finished the chant and bit into his neck, after that he was gone... Sucked into my body and attached to my soul.

"You little shit, I was doing you a favor!" The deeper voice echoed through my head, and the void filled with its anger and hatred.

"Dante!" Spitz cheered happily as he joined the ranks of voices.

"You have others in here? Dante... I like that name," I could feel his approval flowing through me.

"Get him! Bring me back his head! I want to show the Knights what a true murderer looks like!" I ran down the corridors, farther ahead than every single guard, out the front doors. It was fall, the trees' leaves were warm colors of red and orange. The wind carried bundles about, making it seem far too peaceful. I ran ignoring the sight. I needed to get out of the country, but the airs were dangerous.

* * *

**A/N: Explains a bit more about Luke, and adds thing you'll need for future... reference.**** Next chapter's gonna have Sly and an unexpected surprise. Be sure to Follow and Favorite if you enjoy the story, and leave a review!****  
**

**EDIT: Ello me again, once again from the future I guess. If you just read it this was the revised version, if not but this is you rereading it well then hello there again. Doing this for all my chapters I have so far and I probably will do this as the story progresses.**


	3. Chapter 3: Past Beings

**Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be allowed to be sold or edited by anyone for financial benefits. The idea of Sly Cooper was created by SUCKER PUNCH and sold and distributed by the Sony Corporation of America.**

**Chapter 3: Past Beings  
Luke**

* * *

I walked down the street pensively. It was midnight and the streets of Paris were empty. Odd for a tourist city. Only a small cloaked man sat on the sidewalk ahead of me, he stood and half-stumbled in my direction, falling into me and nearly pushing me over. He ran off, laughing quietly. He sounded so familiar, it was strange.

"He stole your wallet." Dante chided. I put a hand on my pocket, checking for the small leather object. He was right, it was no longer with me. I also took notice of the disappearance of my watch and the small box that I never opened.

"God dammit," I gave chase, running far faster than the petty thief in front of me. He surprised me by going into an alley and scaling the wall in seconds. I followed behind, using my claws to scale the wall such as a climber would with an ice pick. I reached the roof as fast as the culprit, stopping as I saw who stood before me. The thief had taken off his hood and now inspected the small box he had snatched. "You?!"

The thief turned around, surprised that I was able to follow him, then smiled. "Luke! How was the orphanage after I left?" The famous thief, Sly Cooper, stood in front of me acting like he was one of my old friends. "Oh that's right, your abusive father took you back a month after," He smiled then tried to run off. Somehow I was faster and I tackled him to the ground.

"Give me back my stuff, Cooper. We may have a history, but I really don't want to deal with this shit," My arm was on his neck, strangling him. He somehow had his cane, have no clue how he hid the damn thing, considering it was nearly his height in length.

I remembered him and his gang from the orphanage, they stuck to themselves and tried to get me to join it. I would of but I knew I would have slowed them down. Sly and his gang thought differently. That night they decided to beat the hell out of me. How old was I? I was four, the same age as Sly. It was strange how smart we were for our age.

The slight flashback was interrupted by him kneeing me in the side and throwing me off of him. "Like to stay and chat, but I got to get going, nice seeing you again!" He began to walk off. I threw the small knife I kept on me at his feet, injuring him so he couldn't walk. Too bad it missed the Achilles Tendon. "Holy- what the hell?" I scared him more than hurt and he was surprised to have a small knife sticking out of his leg.

"Found you Cooper!" A slightly Mexican voice of a woman broke his curiosity and we both looked at the building to our right. There stood Carmelita Fox, holding her famous shock pistol straight at Cooper. "Good work making him incapacitated, wolf!" Sly tried to stand but fell over. I wasn't about to let him get caught, hell he's locked up more people than an entire police station. I ran up and grabbed him, surprising both thief and cop. "What're you doing?!" She raised her gun on me instead. I smirked at her, swishing my tail in a rude manner.

"I'm not about to let a master thief get arrested, girl!" I smiled at her and jumped off the building. I hit the ground running and was nearly hit by a shot from the enraged cop. Adrenaline filled my system and I ran even faster, Sly was now out of his shock and nearly choking me with his cane as he held on for dear life.

"What the hell are you doing, man?! How the hell can you run this fast?" He pulled onto his cane, pulling himself into a sitting position on my shoulder, fiddling with my arm..

"I don't know, academy?" I turned a corner, then another. I could hear the cursing and yelling cop getting farther and farther. When I thought I lost her, I climbed a building to scout out. Sly hopped off my back and began to walk away. "Hold it Cooper, you better give me my stuff back." I turned to him, it seems his adrenaline was numbing his leg.

"You'll have to catch me first!" He turned and ran again.

"Why does Spitz remember this place?" The crazed pyromaniac asked in my head. I caught it before he did, one of the bombs he planted in the past that was dormant was on this roof, and Sly was running right towards it.

"Sly watch out!" I yelled, once again tackling. The bomb went off and pushed us both off the building. I hit my back on a building, Sly fell in front of me and landed in the alley below on his feet. I followed suite, but landed nearly dead on my stomach, knocking over trashcans in my crash.

"Oh that's why!" Spitz happily announced in my head. I was surrounded by heat, possibly on fire? Sly ran up to me, you know for a 'master' thief I've had to do a lot of work to save his ass. Right before I passed out he said something about a hideout and help. Hell the blast probably made me partially deaf.

* * *

**A/N: Keep in mind that I have changed parts of Sly's history to go accordingly with my story. Be sure to Follow and Favorite if you enjoy the story, and leave a review!**

**EDIT: Hello. I reread the story and saw a bunch of spelling and grammar issues. This is going to be dumb but Now that I am working on two stories I need space in my docs, so as I revise chapters I delete them. I will be able to update them but it involves a few more needless steps.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Newest Asset?

**Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be allowed to be sold or edited by anyone for financial benefits. The idea of Sly Cooper was created by SUCKER PUNCH and sold and distributed by the Sony Corporation of America.**

**Chapter 4: The Newest Asset?  
****Sylvester James Cooper (Sly)**

* * *

I landed in the alley on my feet, a burning wolf following me. The wolf, I met in the orphanage when I was four. He's changed from the emotional wreck he was back then, but still he could cover it well. I was the only one to guess it. I went up to him and started to put out the fire, somehow he was still alive.

"Don't worry, I'm going to get you to the safe-house, Bentley can patch you up," Luke moaned then passed out. After about five minutes I put the fire out on his back, his burns were pretty bad. I called up Murray in hopes of some help, hell this guy just saved my ass, then my life! "Murray I need you to pick me up, along with someone else," I didn't mention his name, Murray didn't really enjoy Luke's.. company. I remembered that Luke had a collar on with his name on it. Luckily Murray was bad with faces. I quickly took the collar off of the unconscious male. "Bentley should be able to track where I am,"

"Who else is there?" Murray was moving, I could tell by the air that was coming into the microphone. I heard an engine roar to life, and another voice, Bentley's, cursing about me being a kid. He was too protective, I mean I'm eighteen now, and I've avenged my dad. "Is it someone we need information out of?"

"No, but the guy kind of saved my ass, twice," I pulled the knife I had in my leg still out and ripped off a piece of the wolf's shirt to bandage it. His shirt was ruined from the fire so might as well. "He's burnt badly and passed out, from the blast or the pain I don't know,"

"Alright Sly, we're close, but did you just say blast?" The hippo's voice was filled with concern for his raccoon friend. I heard the tires of our trusty van screech just outside the alley, and Bentley was next to me in seconds, probably pissed.

"Sly what do you think you're doing out so late? And who is that? Some thug you... burned?!" His voice was rising as he tried to play the parent role. "And why is your leg bandaged!? Did he cut you or something?" He continued ranting on and on as Murray walked up behind him and picked the half-dead wolf up, slinging him over his shoulder.

"Bentley, you're being a mom again," I cut the angered genius off from his rant. "And we have to go, I'll explain in the van. Carmelita's nearby and I'm sure the explosion kindled her curiosity," I ran to the van as Murray put the wolf in the back, not really gently.

I explained how the wolf had got me away from the crazed cop, then explained how he absorbed most of the blast from the bomb I didn't know was even there. The two 'adults' listened as Bentley searched his person for some sort of ID.

"Dammit, nothing, all I found was this watch," I put the watch back on his wrist when the wolf was running from Carmelita with me on his back. I still had his collar, wallet, and the small box I can't seem to open. Hell it was cardboard. "Hang on, Venroll is engraved on the bottom of it. Why does that sound familiar?" Murray was driving slowly so Bentley could work on his back.

"I don't know, watch company or something?" Bentley tossed the watch aside and continued bandaging the wolf's back. I sat up front with Murray, who was concentrating on not flooring the acceleration. "So Sly, why were you out? We weren't doing a heist," My ears flattened against my skull, I didn't want the two adults to know about me drinking a beer or two, hell they couldn't even stay calm when I TOUCHED the stuff, but drink it... They'd go ballistic.

"I was visiting my parent's graves," I could lie easily to them, hell I've had practice for the past fourteen years. Murray made an awkward face and looked back at the road.

"Okay done, hopefully when he wakes up we can learn who he is," I was surprised the guy didn't recognize him, he's better with faces than I am... Why am I the only one that recognizes him? Well Bentley got his wish as a groan escaped the wolf's mouth and he leaned up. "Or we can get his name now,"

The wolf looked around in confusion, then stared at Bentley in confusion. He seemed to realize something and he used a finger to what seemed like to clean out his perked up ears. It came out bloody. "Okay, say again," The wolf's voice hit the tortoise genius and it surprised both Bentley and Murray.

"Luke Venroll?! That's why I remembered Venroll from your watch!" The twenty-four-year-old beamed, but a slight growl came from the twenty-six-year-old driver.

"Well that cuts introductions, but what can I help you fine gentlemen out with?" The wolf smiled happily. Murray didn't seem too happy about him being in the car, and what I thought of proposing wouldn't cheer him up either.

"I need to ask you, what happened with Sly and yourself?" Bentley crossed his arms and smirked in my direction, I'm sure he was testing if I was lying. I eyed the wolf, knowing he was very truthful if someone could guess what he was lying about, he caught my eye.

"Well I was on the roof of my apartment complex waiting for a certain... someone. I heard a thud behind me, and I thought it was an attacker. So I did what I was trained for and defended myself. I pulled a knife from my pocket and threw it behind me, and it stabbed Sly in the leg. Carmelita showed up and I picked up Sly and ran with him nearly choking me with his cane. I was sure he couldn't run from the injury. We got away then when I went to scout for the officer from a roof, Sly walked away, but I had seen a bomb and tackled him. And now I'm here. Sorry about the leg by the way," He motioned towards my bandage which Bentley nagged to replace.

"No problem, the reason Carmelita was chasing me is, when I went to my parent's grave I wasn't the only person there in the graveyard," Bentley seemed to like what he heard, and he pushed the wolf who was trying to get up back down.

"Don't stress your back, you're kind of injured, but what're we going to do with you?" Bentley failed to keep him down, and Luke sat across from him on the bench to the side.

"Why don't we let him in the gang?" I thought he was very skilled now, plus he said he was trained, in what I don't know. Everyone screamed, 'What?!' in unison. Murray glared at me for saying it, anger I've never seen sat in his eyes. I never understood why Murray hated him so much. Bentley was surprised but his face showed he might agree.

Murray interrupted the silence, "No, he'll just slow us down. He may even be working for the police," Luke scoffed as soon as Murray said it.

"Police? Hell no, the bastards deserve to rot in the deepest pit in hell for wh- Sorry," He looked down at his lap and bit his lip. Bentley nodded at his sudden outburst.

"How about this, if he can cause a large enough distraction to get the police so they can arrest our target in our next heist, then he's in. If not, well then he's not," Bentley proposed the idea, and everyone, except Murray, agreed. "Sorry Murray, majority vote, but remember it's this Friday." The genius had his hands on Luke's shoulders, trying to keep him still. I didn't know how old Luke was, but he seemed fine.

"I'm fine, I've had burns WAY worse than this. Imagine the doctor's face when I walked out of the hospital with a charred back," He smiled at Bentley. God he had the whitest teeth I've ever seen.

* * *

**A/N: The next two chapters will be from Sly's POV. Thanks for the awesome reviews on the last couple of chapters. Also altiareagle, yay shout out, nice job with the guess, and yes I took inspiration from Deadpool for the two first voices, but the third is something I thought myself. Be sure to Follow and Favorite if you enjoy the story, and leave a review!**

** Edit: Hey there, how ya doin? Me again.**


	5. Chapter 5: Boom Goes The Everything

**Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be allowed to be sold or edited by anyone for financial benefits. The idea of Sly Cooper was created by SUCKER PUNCH and sold and distributed by the Sony Corporation of America**.

**Chapter 5: Boom Goes The... Everything  
****Sly**

* * *

"Where the hell is Luke?" I spoke to Bentley as I waited for our heist to begin, we were going against a newer criminal. He held many artifacts worth fortunes in his grasp, and all he was going to do was sell them. The man we targeted was a vulture nicknamed Bonepicker, "I want to get this over with,"

"Probably chickened out, c'mon it's a big task for a newcomer," Bentley was clicking away on his indestructible keyboard. I barely heard a voice behind me from the noise coming from the communicator.

"Sorry I'm late, had to make sure everything was in order, and I'm pretty sure you're ready to start?" The voice of the wolf startled me and I turned around, swinging my cane along with me. The male caught it with ease and pulled me back behind him. "You may want to stay back,"

"Why? What did you plan?" I was a tad surprised when he pulled what seemed like a trigger or switch out of his left pocket. "Hang on, Bentley we're in place, we ready?" The genius said something of a yes between his concentration of whatever he was doing. "Okay do whatever it is you planned Luke,"

"I ever tell you how I REALLY like fireworks?" He grinned as he pulled the trigger. In a matter of seconds the building, which was heavily guarded inside and mostly out, lit up with the blinding colors and lights of fireworks. The guards freaked out when it started, but one rocket, which had a gas inside of it, knocked most of the outer guards out. "Well that went better than expected, really wanted the place to burn though," I noticed how Luke's eyes had changed color from their usual blue to an orange.

"Okay that was cool, but what about the guards coming out now?" I motioned to the men pouring out the front entrance.

"Oh I'll distract them, you get in there and get whatever it is you're getting," Luke jumped from the building and landed in front of the guards. They all charged at once and he easily got past them and started a huge fist fight. I didn't even know the guy could fight, let alone hold off four dozen guards. I didn't waste anytime and I snuck behind them into the large building holding the grand artifacts.

The place itself was pretty easy to navigate through, I guess they thought no one could get past the guards, most of which were fighting with Luke. There were no spotlights within the building, which was weird since there were huge rooms that could hold a zoo. There wasn't an abundance of lasers however, filling the halls with burning beams of light. It didn't take me long to find what we came for, an old relic from my family's past said to hold clues for future Coopers. I found it in the middle of the warehouse, or at least what I thought was the middle.

"Ah, Sly Cooper. Glad you could make it, I was hoping you could teach me how to get the secrets from this statue," A raspy voice came from the ceiling, whatever said it came tumbling down in a feathery twirl. Soon the notorious Bonepicker was standing between me and the statue. He was extremely muscular, with long talons for fingers and toes. His beak ended with a sword-like point. His black beady eyes rested on me. His wings were large and, much like his body, black.

He flew at me and swiped my cane from my hands. When he tried to fly back I grabbed his wing and flung him into a rack covered in stone structures. It was strange, like slow motion. As soon as he hit time sped back up as he charged me again.

He used my cane and swiped my feet from under me. As I fell he pinned me, crushing me with his weight. "I have your cane, which is all I need. How about I show you why they call me Bonepicker?" The scavenger smiled at my curiosity.

He rammed his beak into my shoulder and slowly opened his mouth, ripping apart the muscle and sinew. I screamed louder than I've ever screamed before, the pain was unbearable. Luckily something knocked the birdbrain off of me. I grabbed my shoulder to try to stem the bleeding and looked up at my savior.

"You little wolf! I will rip you apart as slow as I can muster!" The bird charged Luke, who pulled what looked like a party popper gun out of his pocket. Luke pulled the trigger and Bonepicker was enveloped by the same gas Luke used to knock out the guards. A loud thud and a slight screech showed the vulture was now unconscious.

"Bloody hell, what did he do to you?" Luke was now standing over me, pulling my hand off my shoulder. I grinned sheepishly at the him. He pressed his fingers on the open arteries, slowing bloodshed. "Okay this is going to hurt for a few seconds," He held up the palm of his hand and it glowed green. He pressed it to my shoulder and his face contorted to pain. His shoulder started to bleed slightly and I could feel my wound closing up. He stopped when half of my wound was gone and he had a gash the same size as mine in his own shoulder.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" I stood along with the wolf, who held the statue and some other round stone tablet. I retrieved my cane from the vulture then looked at Luke for an answer. His face was dark like he was reliving a bad memory. "Okay I won't ask again,"

"Let's get the hell outta here," I agreed with that and we ran out of the building. We ran by a pile of unconscious guards and the van was sitting open ready to get us out of there. We both ran in greeted by a smiling Bentley and Murray. Bentley's smile faded when he saw our shoulders. Murray was smiling for once next to Luke.

"You know, Luke. I haven't seen fireworks in some time. Glad you're in the gang," Luke smiled at the hippo, somehow the two looked past their differences and made up? Doesn't sound like Murray to me. Maybe Luke was drugging him or something.

"We might want to get out of here, the police are on their way," Luke crossed his arms, "Step on it, Murray!" He smiled at the chance to drive like a psychopath. The car lurched forward, throwing Luke and I back from the sudden movement. Luke was right about the police as sirens filled the air. There was only one car chasing us, the rest stopped at warehouse full of artifacts, and the passenger of that car was, of course, Carmelita Fox.

"Pull over, Cooper, or I will use force!" The van showed no signs of slowing, and the fiery fox shot her shock pistol at us.

"I got this, keep driving Murray," Luke stood up, pulling roman candles from a bag that I hadn't seen he had. He opened the back door and climbed onto the roof. I waved hi to the cop then climbed onto the roof with him, closing the door behind me. Whatever Luke had in those fireworks, I wanted to see.

He lit one up and pointed it at the cop car. Carmelita shot another round at us, but the firework in Luke's hand shot off 10 red orbs. It broke through the blast and landed on the police car. Instantly the car's hood turned red-hot and melted away, revealing the engine.

"What the hell kind of fireworks are those?" Carmelita's voice was full of confusion, she was talking to her partner but said it loud enough for us to hear. Luke set off another, this time it had 5 blue orbs and 5 yellow. The blue hit first, covering the engine in water. The yellow ones hit the water and shocked the engine in a bright flash of electricity, stopping the car dead in its tracks. Luke and I got back into the van, him smiling at me.

"That was the most fun I've had in awhile," He put the extra fireworks back in his bag and sat down. He had bled completely down his shirt. "So I take it I'm in?" Everyone nodded yes to him, which made him smile wider. "Thanks, I guess," He put his hand on his shoulder. Bentley sighed and walked up to him, forcing him to take off his shirt so he could look at it.

"God, I take it you figured out why he's called Bonepicker?" The genius wrapped his shoulder after pouring alcohol to disinfect it. Luke winced and nodded towards me when Bentley was done. The genius did the same for me, and god did it burn. As Bentley finished up with my shoulder, a phone rang from Luke's bag. He reached down and answered it.

"Hello?" His jovial mood went south as whoever was on the other end spoke. Luke interrupted the other, which you could tell was a male for how deep his voice sounded. Luke's voice was filled with anger, and I have no Idea what language he spoke, even Bentley seemed confused. Whatever he said sounded quite vulgar, and Luke ended his foreign rant by hanging up his phone. His body was tensed, allowing blood flow to flow even more from his shoulder.

"Who was that, and what did you say?" Murray looked back from the mirror, eyebrows raised.

"Just a... problem." The wolf covered his true emotions with a smile and acted as if it didn't happen. "Anyway, let's get back to the hideout. We're at risk sitting out in the open,"

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter has a surprise in it, actually a few surprises, and yes will be Sly's POV still... But Spitz, Charles and Dante, will be in it. Be sure to Follow and Favorite if you enjoy the story, and leave a review!**

**E****dit: Ello again, did some retouching on the chapter, something I should have done BEFORE putting it up.**


	6. Chapter 6: Healed By Death

**Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be allowed to be sold or edited by anyone for financial benefits. The idea of Sly Cooper was created by SUCKER PUNCH and sold and distributed by the Sony Corporation of America.**

**Chapter 6: Healed by Death  
****Sly**

* * *

We sat around the kitchen table of our hideout, Luke was fiddling with playing cards while he listened to music through one ear bud. He spinned and twirled a card through his fingers as if it was second nature. I seemed to only notice that every time the face of the card was shown to me, it would change to the next number, then after each king came the next suite. Bentley was typing away at his laptop, his battered keyboard clicked loudly as each finger hit a key with lighting speed. Murray was cooking and humming to himself. I was twirling my tail around in circles as I stared at the cards in Luke's hand.

"Y'know, Luke, I'm still curious about that round tablet you grabbed out of Bonepicker's warehouse. Does it have some meaning to you or something?" I asked, pointing to the semi-circle tablet that lay on the table next to him. He smiled and stopped fiddling with the card, picking up the small rock instead.

"Well, I grabbed it because of a note left for me from my father, written in Latin too. He never took the time to learn other languages other than French and Spanish," He pulled a slip of paper from the small bag that hasn't left his side. "The first paragraph is personal, but the second is why I grabbed it. It roughly translates to, 'Two halves make a whole when sealed by red, with this a path is shown at the cost of nine.' I have no clue what it means, but I think if we find the other half of this, something cool will happen,"

"That sounds familiar, also sounds like a prophecy... Was your dad a prophet or drug addict?" Bentley stopped typing to ask this, looking at the slab himself. The thing itself was a cracked semi-circle, with small runic designs going around it, which I am sure Bentley was trying to decode. In the center was half of an animal, hard to tell what it was exactly. Luke laughed at the question, but his face was dark.

"He was an alcoholic, but he was also a knight, which is a soldier in an army to protect the heirs of the Pope, the Queen of England, Presidents, etc. I was a knight myself, but we called them soldiers to 'stay in the times' as my commander would say," The wolf frowned at the memory. "He never seemed to be a drug addict, though he had his head screwed on a bit crooked," A knock at the door stopped the wolf in his description.

"I'll get it," I stood, going to the door and opening it, knowing police would never dare to venture this far into criminal territory. Our hideout was located in the middle of a gang territory, the leader of that gang just so happened to be in the cooper gang as well. Before me, well actually over me, stood a black panther. His face and jaw was tight and he wore a dark green t-shirt that was probably meant to show off muscles, which the panther did not lack in. He also wore black cargo shorts. His tail swished behind him, and it was strange since it was solid black with white stripes across it. The strangest part of him, though, was his eyes. They were solid black.

"Hello," His voice was deep and strangely alluring. "I'd like to speak with a friend of mine, his name is Luke." I motioned for him to come in, knowing I could easily knock him out if he tried anything. He stepped in, nodding in appreciation. I walked up to Luke, taking notice on how he had put in the second bud. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around, one eyebrow raised. He took his headphones off and made a gesture instead of asking what I wanted.

"There's some black panther here who wants to talk to you," His face went dark and he reached down to his bag. He pulled out a dagger, looking down the blade. He sighed and hid the dagger in his pocket, then wordlessly went into the other room. I heard him start bickering with the panther, then the front door opened and slammed closed twice.

I leaned back and watched the duo from the window. Luke was walking quickly, yelling things in that language he was talking in the van. The panther was talking to him in the same language, he seemed quite angry and easily caught up with the white wolf, pinning him to the wall of the abandoned building to the left of us.

_"Bill get off of me, I told you to stay away," _I read Luke's lips, a talent I taught myself, who finally started to speak English. The panther, who I assumed was Bill, only snarled and pushed him more into the wall. Luke kicked away and started back for the house before he was grabbed from the shoulder, turned around and punched square in the jaw. From the sound I heard from where I was sitting, it was probably broken. The black panther continued the onslaught, pinning him again and punching him in the ribs. Luke's eyes didn't show pain, but terror.

I recovered from the slight shock of him being decked at first, then ran outside to stop the ballistic feline. Someone else beat me, actually three people did. All wolves, who looked nearly Identical to Luke, only some features were different, such as eye color, height and fur color.

The tallest one, with jet black fur and piercing red eyes, was pinning the panther to the wall. I could feel the anger that came from him in waves. The second tallest, a light gray wolf with stormy emerald eyes, was by Luke's side, he was checking his body for broken bones, a thing Bentley did to me all the time. The third wolf, nearly as tall as Luke himself, had bright fiery eyes, that seemed to keep changing from orange to yellow. He had light brown fur and was the most worried. He gripped Luke's arm, sobbing.

Bill was grinning at the black wolf pinning him to the wall, the side of his head was bleeding and the wolf's claws were at his neck. "Please, kill me and Luke will hate your guts," I don't know where he got it from, but the gray wolf was injecting a chemical into Luke. The white wolf shuddered, but then slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Dante, if you kill him that wouldn't help us. We need to know why he attacked Luke again. We also need to know how he was able to trace him from America to France," The light gray wolf told the angry black one who sighed then punched the panther unconscious. The wolf's voice was very soothing, with just a slight British accent. The gray wolf picked up the drugged Luke, Dante carrying Bill. "C'mon Spitz, don't cry, I'm sure Luke will be fine," The gray wolf was talking to the brown one.

"Spitz knows, but what if Luke doesn't make it?" His voice was unsteady, but chilling. It sounded twisted but relaxing, like he was planning on killing you after he gave you a gift. He forced himself to stop crying and looked over at me. I thought he was going to ask me something before Dante did.

"You, Sly was it?" I nodded at the taller male, his voice was deep, but filled with anger, it made my spine tingle. "Do you have a place in that hideout I can tie this," He called him a name I have never heard before, but it sounded very vulgar," in a way so we can get information out of him?" I nodded, telling him about the basement of the hideout. He gave a warm smile and looked over at Spitz, who was hugging himself as he followed the gray wolf back to the home, "Charles! wait for me," The gray wolf turned and rolled his eyes, which got a snarl from Dante.

I followed them back, the wolves surprised Bentley and Murray and it took all of my power to keep them in their seats. I gave Dante some industrial rope to tie Bill up with. Charles and Spitz had taken Luke upstairs, where Dante had joined them after he was done with Bill. They were locked in the spare room we were going to give to Luke anyway, all talking loudly in that strange language.

"Who the hell are they?" Murray crossed his arms, returning to the table the table. "And what the hell are they saying?" I shrugged, Bentley was typing away at his keyboard, too focused on what he was doing to join the conversation. I let curiosity get a hold of me and I was going through Luke's stuff. He had a phone and ipod, not unusual, but there was also two more knives, which looked wicked and deathly sharp, and a journal.

The journal was filled with scribbles of probably that language he spoke in, a few doodles here and there, but the most notable feature was that there was dried blood on quite a few of the pages. I pointed it out to Murray, who took it out of my hands to study it more. "Maybe he cuts?" I rolled my eyes at the suggestion and took the book back. Returning everything to his bag and closing it, I stood.

"I'm going to go check on the wolf gang. You. Stay," I pointed at Murray, who was standing to come along. He sat down and mumbled. I walked up the stairs and the first thing I noticed was that it was dead silent. I knocked on the door, "Hello?" The door swung open to show the one called Dante.

"What?" His voice was demanding, his eyes stared at me, slightly strained.

"Just checking up," I said, holding up my hands in peace. I wouldn't be surprised if he was about to kill me, he sure seemed like it.

"No need to, we're fine," He was interrupted by a gasp from the Charles guy, he turned, letting my gaze go past his body. The gray wolf was testing Luke's pulse, and looked pretty upset. Spitz, a name I won't forget, was curled up to the left of the bed, a sleeping dart was sticking out of his neck. They probably knocked him out to keep him quiet. Dante cursed and was by Charles side in a second. I walked in and pulled the dart out of Spitz's neck.

"Everything okay?" I asked, the gray wolf cursed and slammed his fist against the wall.

"We lost him!" Charles was cursing up a storm. "I can't do CPR or I would crush his heart since all his ribs are broken," Spitz woke up, staring at the corpse of his friend. Guilt lied in his eyes. "God dammit, if only we were fucking gods, then we could- hey wait what the hell?" I looked over to the corpse of the white wolf. It was... glowing. His chest raised as support returned to it once more, his shoulder closed instantly and I could see the hairs on his back returning. His eyes snapped open and he gasped in air.

Luke leaned up quickly, eyes wild and scared. "Did anyone of you kill me?" His voice was shaky, like had been hiding a secret. Each of us nodded no. The young wolf visually shattered, his blue eyes dimming. "That means... Bill did," Saying it only made him start crying, which confused Charles and Dante further. Spitz seemed to understand and stood up to comfort him. "I need a minute, could you all please..." Luke's voice was changing, he sounded more shaky, scared even.

Spitz pulled the other two out of the room and I followed behind them, going back into the kitchen. Murray and Bentley looked up at from their activities. Dante was ranting about how he saw Luke die then just come back to life, completely fine. Spitz ended his rambles, "Listen, if Luke wants to explain it now, he will, but just leave it how it is now," The light-brown wolf grabbed Dante by the shoulders. "For now, let's just get some sleep, I don't think we're leaving tomorrow," The larger wolf sighed, but had no choice to agree.

"Can I sleep on your couch?" He asked Murray, who blatantly nodded.

"I'll keep watch on that Bill character, don't want him to escape," Charles went down the stairs to the basement before the two tried to take his place, Dante shrugged then crashed on the couch, Spitz went over to the small armchair we had and curled into a small ball in it.

"You should get some sleep too, Sly, Murray and I will after we make sure those artifacts got moved back to their museums," I didn't want to, but I couldn't agree more. I was exhausted, and I don't understand why. Maybe it was stress. I yawned then went upstairs to the room designated to me. I threw off my shirt and fell into the bed, as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Also next chapter is from Luke's POV and finally clears up his mysterious past. That will also be addressed in the next chapter, which will probably be just as long. Be sure to Follow and Favorite if you enjoy the story, and leave a review!**

**EDIT: For the love of christ 'mun, there were a proper number of mistakes in this here chapter. I ought to do this revisal thing faster so I can continue the story. Wish I did it when I typed the chapters though.**


	7. Chapter 7: The First Nightmare

**Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be allowed to be sold or edited by anyone for financial benefits. The idea of Sly Cooper was created by SUCKER PUNCH and sold and distributed by the Sony Corporation of America.**

**Chapter 7: The First Nightmare  
****Luke**

* * *

_**Nightmare**_

* * *

_My eyes snapped open. I was immediately aware I wasn't in the hideout. I was back at home in America, sitting on the couch. I could hear arguing from the guest room, a man and a woman. I could tell who the man was, my father. I shivered at the remembrance of the demon, the things he did to me still carve their jolly way through my mind. But my father had been dead for two years now, I would know. I killed him.  
_

_The man who helped create my life stomped into the living room, no one following behind him. He walked over to me and grabbed me by my throat, pinning me against the back wall. The solid black wolf strangled me, mumbling in a language I've never heard before. I was already terrified, the piercing blue eyes I had gotten from him stared deep into mine in rage. The black wolf threw me to his left, and instantly I felt pain, I looked down to see my sword stabbing trough my chest. My godfather, Bill, stood behind me, the hilt in his hand and a vicious grin across his face._

_I tried screaming, tried everything. Nothing came out but blood. The blade was pulled from my chest and I was shoved against the wall, Bill stabbing me again to pin me, his eyes weren't solid black, in fact they were their old gray, full of anger for me, anger for everything. My father, Richard, walked up to me, putting his claws on my throat. "Open the box," He hissed in my ear. He sliced my throat open and blood poured from my body._

* * *

I sat up in a cold sweat, grabbing my neck. That was weaker than most of the dreams I had, but tears still settled in my eyes. But I didn't let them fall. I stood, checking the small clock on the wall that slowly ticked away. Three in the morning, again. I wasn't hungry or thirsty, so I climbed out of the small window and onto the roof, which was relatively flat. I always did this when I had nightmares, watch the moon settle into sunrise. It was full, which would explain the surprise visit from the guys.

"What're you doing up?" A voice startled me, it was Sly. He yawned and sat next to me. "I take it you didn't sleep peacefully with the noises you made?" I blushed.

"Sorry to wake you, just had a nightmare," I hugged my knees and rested my head on them, a cool fall breeze went through the silent neighborhood, hard to believe it was gang territory. Sly calmly stretched out and fiddled with a small contraption he always seemed to have on him.

"About?" He raised an eyebrow at me as he lifted the trinket to the moon. The light passed through it and hit his face, lighting is up. He looked exhausted, dark circles were under his eyes and his hair wasn't well-kept. He lowered the device, his face had changed from the moonlight, covered by a false mask. "Still don't know what this thing does," He sighed and put it in his pocket, then looked at me for an answer.

"My past, my present, the usual," I sighed.

"What's so bad about your past that it gives you nightmares still?" Sly's ears perked up, interested about my history. I once again sighed, but had no choice but to tell him.

"Well then, its story time Sly," I weakly smiled at him. "You know what happened before the orphanage, my mother left my father at birth. So he blamed me, which is the only reason he took me back. He wanted revenge by making my life a living hell. He never let me go out, so I had no friends. That's where this entire mess started," Tears welled in my eyes as my past came flooding back to me. "I was born with a weird condition, somewhat like multiple personality disorder, but the personalities would develop over time. Then they would take shape in a physical form, in fact you met all three, Spitz, Charles and Dante,"

"How is that possible?" Sly pondered the thought of the three asleep downstairs to be parts of me.

"I don't know, but Spitz was developed when I was five, and he was bound to me when I was six. I never told them how they're made, they know that two of my interests combine together to form their being and personality. But they don't know is that the reason they each act differently to me is because of the third part, what I wanted. Spitz was made when I wanted a friend in life. When he was bound to my soul, I had that friend. He was made from my love for fire, I was intrigued by it. Also he has part of the insanity that formed inside of the orphanage,"

"Over the years, my father began to abuse me. I still went to school, but I had to wear long sleeve shirts and jeans everyday. The older I grew, the worse it got. If I ever told anyone, that person would go missing. I couldn't do anything wrong, I had to be perfect. This went on for a long time, slowly and surely. It went from bruises, to cuts, then to burns, then to broken bones,"

"The one thing I wanted to do was become a knight, like himself. My father was proud that I said that and when I wasn't recovering, I was training. He taught me a lot of things about fighting, defending myself and harming others. He also taught me Soldier's tongue, the language I keep speaking in. I never used attacks on him since I knew he would have something ten times as worse to counter it. I remembered getting up early, training then going to bed late," I forced the tears to stop so I could continue the story.

"At the age of ten I was feared in school by teachers and students. I never spoke, never showed any emotion. I paid attention though, and was one of the top students every year. Bullies steered away from me because of my size, I was larger than most kids, but not by a lot. I was muscular for a ten-year-old, that from my training with my father. The thing that stopped the abuse, was my godfather, Bill. Yes the black panther locked in your basement,"

"It was my tenth birthday, and Bill had planned a surprise party for me. With the help of my family, also a couple of Bill's friends, they were able to make it happen. My father didn't know about it, and when we walked into the house to a screaming surprise, he had to mask his anger. He hated when people celebrated stuff for me,"

"After the festivities, came the abuse. He pushed me down the stairs, breaking my left ankle. Little did he know my godfather had stayed to help clean. He tackled the my dad to the ground when my he came at me with a lead pipe, a common thing he did. In that night I was moved away to live with my godfather, my dad was disowned by his entire family and arrested and I was told that everything will be alright from there on. Little did Bill know," I shook my head in disbelief. "The four years I was with Bill were the best I had, he was rich and spoiled me on constant occasions. He was also the first person to accept my homosexuality,"

"Bill forced me to stay a year away from school, but I was persistent on going back to the sixth grade the next year. I had nothing to do. This school was different, no one feared me, but I was still alienated though. Wolves ARE rarer sights nowadays. But the person that actually braved up to talk to me, a girl named Molly, said I was 'cute'. I of course just said thanks and continued working. When people realized that I was no danger, more people talked to me. In science, there was a group project and this group of guys pulled me into their group. I didn't know we all would end up best friends by the end of this. The project was a common one, a volcano. I snuck in a different chemical mixture though. We poured it in and the teachers freaked,"

"My friends, Alex, Kevin and Charlie, made a band and needed a singer, this was in the seventh grade, where I was forced to take choir with Charlie. They'd been looking for good singers, both male and female for different songs. Too bad I was sick when the teacher had to divide the group to two parts, the higher and lower parts. So I had to sing alone, in front of the entire class. Good god I'm sure I looked I had red fur how much I was blushing, but everyone was surprised at my voice. People commented me, but I didn't believe them. The choir teacher sat me next to Charlie, who instantly decided I would be the male singer in the band. But of course, all good things come to an end. My father got out of prison early for 'good behavior' and found out where I lived and went to school,"

"My dad did find me during school, he busted into my classroom in the eighth grade. You should have seen the teacher's face when I pulled a gun on him to keep him at bay. I did shoot him; he charged me and I shot him in the knee. Once again I got in trouble and expelled for having a gun, but hey he could have killed anyone in that room. He was taken into custody by the police and held there. They let him go and he stalked Bill and I for a year. I stayed in the band for a while, I had been dating Charlie for the past year now. When it turns out Charlie had cheated on me, I left the band.

"My father, he came up to me that night. He told me that he was enraged to abandon my friends like that, and during the next hour he... broke every single bone in my body. I spent eight months in the hospital, where I eventually died. This is where I found out about how I can't die. I woke up in the morgue. My body was completely healed,"

"I got out of the hospital and went to the knights, I entered and went through training. When I showed I already knew everything in the basics I went on a lot faster than most recruits. People would boast during the free weeks about their families, their brothers mostly. It made me want a brother, and with a mix of my intelligence and love of mixing chemicals, Charles was created. I found him poisoning the water supply,"

"Weeks after that, my dad found me again. He lashed out again, breaking my nose. But this time, I lashed back. I clawed him to pieces, people say it was in self defense and that he had it coming, but I felt like a murderer. I killed my father out of anger. Bill disowned me after that, and I had no one to go to. I spent my free time volunteering until I realized the soldier's life wasn't for me. Everyday reminded me of that one night. When I left, I wanted someone in my life, a fatherly figure. And with that want and the addition of my hatred and anger, Dante was created. I bound him to my soul after he brutally murdered seventeen soldiers. And now, I'm here,"

"You're not a murderer, Luke. He had it coming to him," Sly put his hand on my shoulder. "C'mon, let's go back in, I got some sleeping pills if you can't fall asleep," The raccoon forced me to stand and shoved me into my room. I couldn't sleep, not even with the pills. I feared that if I did that dream would continue. I messed around with a card the rest off the night.

The silence was interrupted by a shout then a loud crash. I ran out of my room to see Bill, standing over a pile of wolves, he had a pistol in his hand. He pointed at me and let off a shot, I ducked and ran into my room. "C'mon Luke, let's dance!" I heard the maniac run up the stairs. I jumped out of my window, the panther following right behind me. His eyes were wild. I was cornered, the panther pointed the small handgun straight at me. I wasn't afraid of death, we're kind of friends, but I was afraid what Bill would do if he found out about my uncanny ability to not die. I didn't have to wonder for too long as the feline pulled the trigger.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is to only fill the mystery that is Luke's past. Can you agree that what happened to Luke is pretty freaking bad? Be sure to Follow and Favorite if you enjoy the story, and leave a review!**

**Edit: Hello... this took an hour to reread and edit, so I REALLY hope I didn't overread anything.**


	8. Chapter 8: A Deathly Friend

**Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be allowed to be sold or edited by anyone for financial benefits. The idea of Sly Cooper was created by SUCKER PUNCH and sold and distributed by the Sony Corporation of America.**

**Chapter 8: A Deathly Friend  
Luke**

* * *

Blood covered my chest as the specialized bullet hit. The bullet was a soldier design, small points and ridges to add more pain and bleeding, but it usually gets stuck wherever it hits. You could add a special mix of petrol and gunpowder to the bullet, which is what Bill decided to do, to increase the pain given out. I would know, I designed the damn thing. It felt just as I remembered it, like a drill covered in salt and acid.

Bill laughed like a maniac, but it wasn't his laugh. It sounded more like my father's. Bill laughed differently, not as cackling. I fell to my hands and knees gripping the wound in my free hand, blood flowed out of me. Bill stopped laughing. He grabbed his head, now screaming. His eyes... The blackness in them was glowing, was color returning to them from my death? My hand gave out, and I fell to the ground in a pool of my blood. I raised my eyes to the panther before they closed, and I died from blood loss.

"Twice in one night? That's a record," A familiar voice sounded next to me, I stood away from my body, well really my soul did; I still don't understand it. I looked over at the archangel, death himself. He isn't a skeleton or anything, in fact he was a human. He wore his common outfit, Khakis with a dark green top. His hair was kept neatly. The only thing different are the solid black wings extending from his back. He had his trusty scythe in his hands. "Sucks to be killed by someone you love,"

Bill let off one last scream. A huge black mist erupted out of his mouth, surprising both the archangel and myself. Bill looked down at my corpse. "L-Luke?!" He was familiar with the specialized bullets, and from his face seemed to recognize it instantly. He looked at the gun in his hand, freaked out and dropped. "I-I-I didn't do th-this!" The black veil gathered around him.

"Thanatos, do you recognize this?" I asked death by his name, a common thing I did. He had his scythe in his hands, ready to slice someone into bits. I was taken aback from what the mist did. It formed together, sculpting a body. My father now stood in front of Bill, but... I killed him. "I thought he was in hell?!"

"No, he somehow escaped. He's a wanted rogue soul. It's black from the darkness that was in his heart and mind when he died," Thanatos didn't move to catch him. "Don't move, he's been in the world of the living too long, he can't see or hear us unless we touch him," The mist, or my father's soul, floated around us.

"Thanks for killing my son, friend. You know I wanted to do it myself, but being dead and all kind of stops your plans," The wolf walked closer to Bill, who was shaking in rage.

"I didn't kill Luke! You did! You controlled my body for the past two years!" Bill spit at the ghastly apparition of my father. He swung his fist and it passed through the blackness. My father laughed and grabbed Bill by the neck.

"That may be the case, but you'll be charged for the murder, YOU will be called a monster just as I had,** YOU** will have to live with this for the rest of your life!" The monster laughed. He took his claws and made deep gashes down the panther's arms.

"Why can't Bill do anything?!" I looked at Thanatos. His jaw was clenched and he was trying to find a time to strike. Whatever his scythe touches, the life is sucked into it. He's trying not to kill Bill.

"It works like rock, paper, scissors with four groups. The living, the dead, demons and gods. The living can take down demons who can take down gods, they can take down the dead, who can take down the living. The groups can attack themselves though!" He returned my look and I understood what he planned. I ran over and tackled my father off of my godfather. The mist drifted around me and my father. He frowned in anger as I appeared to his eyes.

"What the hell? You're dead! I just shot you," I grinned at the monster. I let him pin me to the ground, strangling me with rage.

"Yeah, you're dead too, remember I clawed out your heart, AND..." A pulsing metal ripped through my father, stopping right above my heart. The wolf, my father, looked down at it, then looked at me in hatred.

"You little..." He couldn't finish the insult. He was sucked into the metal, revealing a smiling Death.

"Like I was saying, and you got stabbed by Death's scythe," I smiled and accepted the hand from death to help me up.

"That was brave, I could of sucked you in as well. But you still risked your life to save him," He pointed at Bill, who was sitting at my corpse. "Also, he didn't have control over his actions. Now he does and he won't kill you. That was your father's doing," He spun his scythe in his hand.

"I know, I could tell. I think I'll forgive him, if I'm still allowed to live," I raised an eyebrow at the reaper who simply grinned.

"Of course, the gods still have plans with you," I walked over to my corpse, touching my head. The body began to glow. My soul was sucked into it. I felt the blood it lay in flow back into my body, the wound closed behind it as air filled my lungs. I sat up coughing, but the air was soon stopped from a bear hug from the older panther.

"B-Bill... Can't... Breath," The strong male let go of me and held me by my shoulders. I smiled at the crying ex-soldier.

"But.. You were dead! I shot you! How?" My smile faded and I grabbed him by his own shoulders. I forced myself to pull on a serious face.

"Bill, you didn't shoot me, you didn't murder me. That was my father. He escaped from hell and possessed you to kill me. And about living again... let's just say its a perk you get when gods have plans for you," I smiled at the face I got back from him and forced him to stand. "Just promise me you won't shoot me with one of these again," I picked the stray bullet up from the floor.

"Of course I won't shoot you again!" He was ripping off his shirt and wrapping his arms. I heard familiar quick stomping behind me.

"Dante don't-" the black wolf flew past me and pinned Bill to the wall, who winced from the pain. "Dante let him go, we figured out was wrong and.. fixed it," Dante grunted, then reluctantly let go of Bill. "I'll explain everything later, okay? But first, how are you out of my head, it's dawn," He sighed and turned to me.

"Your heads a bit too messed up to go back in," I made a face at him, feeling offended. He chuckled, "Not in the way you think," He put his hands up playfully.

Soon the other two showed up, Spitz was talking quickly with Bill, who couldn't keep up with the partly insane wolf. Charles was patching up his arms. Dante was checking over me for bruises or cuts. I couldn't stop yawning, I was hit by exhaustion when I sat down so Dante could chew my ear off with his parental rants about dangers and what not. "Did you even sleep last night?" The fatherly wolf crossed his arms, looking ticked after I had yawned for the eighth time. I shook my head.

"I'll be fine," I stretched and stood up. "You're acting like a dad, a good one at that," Dante blushed and scratched his head awkwardly.

"Am not," He recrossed his arms, giving me a face that was a mix between a pout and a glare. Charles scoffed and finished with Bill's arms. "And what about him, I thought he was trying to kill you,"

"It's complicated, I'll explain it later when I have had a shower," I began walking back to the hideout, it wasn't that far away.

"No, you'll explain it to me now. I kind of need to know what-" He was interrupted, thank god, by someone clearing their throat. "Who're you?" I turned around to see Thanatos, he never showed himself to the living, so him being there in plain sight was different.

"Oh hey Thanatos, what're you doing here? I thought you had to take a certain someone back to a certain place," The reaper walked up to me, he had a small letter.

"Just a little thanks for your help from my boss, he told me I had to give it in person," Thanatos handed me the card, which opened with my touch. His boss had very neat hand writing, more calligraphic than cursive. I read as I walked in, sitting at the table in the kitchen.

_Lucas A. Venroll_

_I thank you for the assistance for capturing your father's soul. I assure you he will not be able to escape hell for the rest of eternity. Since I am somewhat stuck here as the Overlord of hell, well really two hells, I could not thank you in person. So I had my assistant, you know him as Thanatos, one of the names given to him over time which was actually the roman name, give you this letter. What I would usually do is give the person another chance at life, but since the gods have plans for you, I cannot give you that._

_Instead I give you something as mediocre as a wish, well of a sort. What you do with it is your wish, ha the puns. I do hope it comes useful to you, and I do hope the sins don't block your eyes. Also, I would recommend opening the small box given to you. It will help you in your future, since it wasn't actually from your father, nor was that letter. But I must go prepare for your father's trial, a common thing here. I hope you carve your path correctly so you may avoid punishment when your soul eventually comes here._

The signature was weird, the curving of it seemed to change and mold to the different names given to him. Pluto, Satan, Hades. It was strange. "Thanks... I guess," I looked over to where the archangel was standing, but he was gone. "Well that was weird," An engine cut me from my thoughts as the van pulled into the driveway. "And where the hell have they been?"

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, Luke has some interesting friends from interesting places. In the future chapters I'll add some new and important characters. So make sure you remember them! Be sure to Follow and Favorite if you enjoy the story, and leave a review!**

**Edit: This chapter was a lot better than I thought it was in grammar and stuff. Still got thirteen to go!**


	9. Chapter 9: Plans

**Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be allowed to be sold or edited by anyone for financial benefits. The idea of Sly Cooper was created by SUCKER PUNCH and sold and distributed by the Sony Corporation of America.**

**Chapter 9: Plans  
Luke **

* * *

"So you're friends with Death?," Bentley walked into the living room. I had just finished explaining my situation with my deaths and what happened with Bill to everyone, who were in different rooms. "Must be cool," He didn't believe me.

"What's cool about being forced to go back into a life you want to abandon?" I snapped in my bad mood, Dante was right, I need to sleep. I was having trouble keeping my eyes open and I was very slow. Both Bill and Dante tried to get me to sleep, great now I had to deal with two adults controlling my life.

"Not to offend you or anything, but I'm sure that you two were hallucinating. I mean you're half asleep and Bill, well no offense but you don't seem so straight in the head," A growl escaped Bill, making the genius back up a bit. "I mean if you could prove it..." I sighed.

"Very well," I pulled the handgun I had secretly recovered from when Bill shot me and put it to the side of my skull. _Ignore this Thanatos._ I pulled the trigger in a second and everyone jumped up, freaking out. The archangel was cracking up, rolling on the floor.

"That was the funniest thing I've seen in a while!" He was grabbing his sides and gasping for breath between his laughing fit. "His FACE!" He pointed at Bentley, who everyone was now arguing with. I rolled my eyes at the reaper and let myself revive in my body. The whole group, which contained the three wolves, Bill, Sly, Bentley and now Murray, who had rushed in at the gunshot, was yelling in an unmatched manner. I was laughing, twirling the gun on my finger.

Instantly I was being lectured by both Bill and Dante at the same time, somehow they said the same thing at the same time. The gun was taken as soon as the lecture started. "You know, if you both went gay, you'd be perfect for each other!" I interrupted the two with a malicious grin. Sly burst out in laughter and I could swear I could hear Thanatos as well. Bill grabbed my ear with his now extended claws, not cutting it. He found out how effective this was in the seventh grade after I pretended to dye my hair as a prank against him. "Ow.. Okay! I'm sorry!" I whimpered in his grip. He grinned like he won the war, but only the battle.

"Are you going to sleep so we can have some peace?" Bill crossed his arms. I looked at Sly, who knew I was terrified to even think of sleeping. I shook my head, to Bill's displeasure. "Why not?" His voice was getting a bit angry. I walked past him and up the stairs into the room given to me. I took the small journal from my bag and showed it to him. He instantly got the message and shut up.

"Besides, I heard Bentley's planning a heist!" His eyes widened and he opened his mouth in protest. "Bill, I'm part of the gang now, I'll take part in heists even if you try to stop me," He crossed his arms, knowing he couldn't win.

"We may not need him, Bill. This is a different kind of heist, somewhat like a stake out. Our sources tell us that this man," A bio pulled up on his laptop, "holds a code we need to crack the security of the base of an escaped criminal. You remember Muggshot, don't you Murray?" Murray grunted at the name, but continued to make breakfast. The guy was a good cook, he loved to do it. "Sly, you'll need to get him alone and get the code from him,"

"That won't work," I said. I read the bio, it explained how our target, a Siberian named Greaves, cool name, had worked his entire life to become muscular. He was a twenty-two-year-old jock. Using the pieces of his personality, I pieced together my own description. "He would only want to find a person like him, muscular with a bit of talent. Talent Sly doesn't lack in, and I'm sure he is muscular, but according to the fact he likes to be in control but likes when people hold back, he would want someone about his size," I pointed to the parts of this strange bio that I said, slightly eating a piece of bacon handed to me from Murray.

"He's right," Charles, who was standing next to me, reading carefully through. "Where'd you learn about judging people's personality to see who they're interested in?" He looked over at me, which made all eyes look over at me.

"A friend from Junior High, Spitz you remember Molly?" Spitz nodded happily. "Molly was the female singer in a band I was in," I grinned evilly at the panther, who shook his head.

"How many times were you in my office for the stunts you pulled with them?" He chuckled.

"I lost count after sixty," I grinned at the panther. "But anyway, you'll have to find someone not as small as Sly, no offense,"

"None taken, considering you're the one that has to do it now,'' He grinned evilly, but I took no offense from it, hell I saw and expected it.

"No problem, shouldn't be too hard, I mean I did seduce the leader of the rebellion," I remembered the chap, handsome. Bill and Dante opened their mouths in protest... again. I raised my hand to stop them. "Once again, I'm doing this,"

"Okay, you'll have to drug him with this," He handed me a small blue pill. Both Charles and I started laughing. "What?"

"You think this will knock him out? First of all, there is going to be alcohol that will weaken or cancel the effects. Second of all this is weak, I mean it couldn't put me to sleep as I am now," Charles nodded along with my statement.

"Well then why don't you give it a try?" Bentley seemed confident it would work. I shrugged and took the pill. Everyone stared at me for twenty minutes before giving up. I ran up the wall, flipping backwards.

"That kind of gave me more energy. If you want me and Charles can make a stronger drug," Both of the geniuses stared at me, Charles had a smile on his face. Bentley sighed and waved his hand for us to go ahead.

"It has to be done by tomorrow, that's when we do the heist," I stood up and walked to the door, Charles right behind me.

"Bill, you have my number, call me if you need anything from the store, we need to go get some chemicals and herbs," And with that the gray wolf followed me out the door to go prepare for the next heist.

* * *

**A/N: So I haven't slept a lot in a while, so I'm pretty tired. Next chapter is of course the little heist thing. Heh Luke has to deal with two fatherly figures *cue evil laugh* I enjoy this chapter, I don't know why, I just do. Be sure to Follow and Favorite if you enjoy the story, and leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10: A Night Out

**Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be allowed to be sold or edited by anyone for financial benefits. The idea of Sly Cooper was created by SUCKER PUNCH and sold and distributed by the Sony Corporation of America.**

**Chapter 10: A Night Out  
Luke**

* * *

I stood in my room, getting ready to steal the code. I wore a mic on my collar and the ear bud was in my ear as an earring. Bentley was thinking of the different ways I could be tracked back to the hideout. I told him they probably have a tracker with a code, but he was worried if I went out in public I would be kidnapped.

"Well, dogs are excellent trackers. They can track me by my voice," I changed my voice adding an accent, "My scent," I sprayed cologne on myself, "Fur and eye color," I stretched my limbs as I took on Spitz's fur color and I closed my eyes so my eyes could switch to Charles's emerald-green, "And that's about it, am I looking good?" I wore black jeans and a flannel shirt.

"How you can do that, I don't know, but you look ready. I hope you have what you will use to knock this Greaves character out?" I nodded, how I was going to get him to ingest it, I don't know. Charles and I made a bit too much of the powdered drug. It could be inhaled or ingested and takes effect instantly, unless halted by alcohol. "Okay, let's go. Sly will be talking with you from the van, so be sure to listen to him if he's telling you something,"

Bill didn't like it, but he couldn't stop me. I got in behind Bentley, Sly following behind me. Murray drove us to a street away from the bar, it was still out of police territory but it was close. Sly looked at me uneasily, "You sure you want to do this?" I've done worse so why not?

"Of course, I mean we're already here and I wanted to, so I will," Sly shrugged and put on the headset, making a hissing noise in the mic. "Hey don't do that! You'll make my ears bleed," The accent was easy to keep on since it was Australian. My father had a thick accent most of my life and I picked it up from him. I usually cover it, but covering it was harder than talking in it. Bentley tried handing me some money, "No need, you save a lot of money over the years," I pulled out my wallet and showed him the thousand dollars I always carried on me. I had a lot more in a 'personal storage bin.'

I got out and walked to the bar, wondering how this will end out. Good or bad? Hopefully good, I don't want to see what the bad end is. I walked into the small bar called Devil's Kiss. It was actually fairly clean for a bar in thug territory. I saw the Siberian who had the code card. He was surrounded by eight drunk guards. He, himself, was not that drunk. It seemed that he was more tolerant of alcohol, which was bad for me. The drugs would take a bit longer to work. I sat down on a stool.

"ID," A female voice said to me. I pulled out my wallet and showed her the false ID card Bentley made in about three seconds. I didn't look at her, I was a messing with my phone. "Hm, I thought you went as Luke," Her voice sounded familiar and I looked up. There stood an albino cat, her pinkish eyes stared me down with a wicked sparkle in them. She crossed her arms and leaned on her left leg. "Well?"

"Molly?! What the hell are you doing in France?" The feline smiled and leaned across the counter and hugged me.

"I should ask you the same thing. What happened to you, you went into the hospital for about a year then just disappeared! Charlie's been looking for you, trying to apologize, the douche. He still cheats on people! I'm surprised he isn't in the hospital for months!" Molly smiled her wicked smile. "As for me, pops got transferred to Paris, so my family came along with him,"

"Luke, who are you talking to?" Sly's voice rang in my ear softly. Molly's ears flickered and she grinned. She scanned my body with her eyes. She's had a talent for reading body and eye language. It was impossible to hide something from, she was able to uncover the principal's darkest secret in seconds, sending him home crying.

"Oh? So you're on a mission... To steal a code from that guy over there. But for who?" She stared at my eyes and her eyes widened slightly. "The Cooper gang?! Man you went places friend!" She crossed her arms victoriously and then gave me a beer, I don't like drinking but I can cover it like I did.

"Are you always so up front with people?" I took a swig from the glass bottle. The cat laughed and nodded. She scanned my body one more time then grinned even wider, if that was possible. "Now what are you doing?"

"I figured out how to judge a guy's... size with certain body details and Luke," She purred, which made me start coughing. She burst out laughing and grabbed my shoulder. "I know you don't swing that way, but make sure you warn whoever you date," She winked and I flushed in embarrassment.

"Whoever you're talking to, she's good," Sly was laughing in my ear.

"Hey bitch!" A voice came from the group of hounds. "Quit flirting with that loser and serve us your specialty!" His friends cheered along with him, except for the Greaves guy. He was eyeing me and grinning. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Molly, who was mumbling some profound things under her breath.

"Luke, I'm sure you have a powdered drug. I'll mix it into the drink, so give it here," I secretly handed her the small pouch full of the concoction. She grinned then grabbed a bunch of different alcohols. She put the powder in the shaker before anyone saw her. She poured about twelve different drinks into the little silver mixer. She was talented with it and loved to show off. She walked over when she was done and poured the drink into the drunkards' glasses then walked away. "So Luke, they're drugged, now you just got to get the Siberian's attention,"

"Flossing, are we?" A thick British accent sounded next to her, making both of us jump. I didn't noticed a hawk walk up to us.

"No, boss, sorry," Molly's expression turned to fear and she quickly started washing the bar. The hawk shook his head and raised his fist and swung at her. She flinched, but was surprised to see that I caught it. Her boss squawked at me and straightened his back.

"You dare stop me from punching one of my whores?" I looked at him annoyed, then looked at Molly. _Whores?_ I mouthed to her, which she nodded sadly. "Please you couldn't beat me in a fight! So why try to protect this one?" The hawk laughed, but stopped to see that I was chuckling myself. "What are you laughing at, weakling?"

"I could beat you in a fight with both hand tied behind my back!" The hawk spun me around quickly, handcuffing my hands together. "Okay then... Let's do this!" I I used his chest as a springboard, flipping backwards into the middle of the bar, kicking a few tables out-of-the-way. The hawk came at me with his fist. I ducked backwards, using my feet to trip the guy and lifted him with my leg. I kicked him in the face, then in the stomach. Finally I spun, using the spin and my weight to add force to the last kick. It knocked him out instantly. "Told you!" I smiled then broke the handcuffs and walked back to the counter. "Did he have sex with you?"

Molly was awestruck at what just happened in under a minute but shook out of the shock. "No, he said that I had to be twenty-one before he does, I'm only eighteen like you," She was smiling at her unconscious boss.

"Why the hell are you working here? You're better than this!" She frowned at me and crossed her arms.

"My dad, he cut me off and I have to get my money. So I work here, it pays well," I rolled my eyes at her, "What do you know about bad dads anyway?' She was getting angry, but she wouldn't start clawing... would she? I scoffed at the comment.

"I escorted my real dad to hell. Twice," Molly's eyes widened, she looked into my eyes and guilt crossed her face. She knew I wasn't lying and put her hand on my shoulder.

* * *

I drank multiple beers but didn't seem to get drunk. As the evening went on to the earlier hours of the morning I kept glancing at Greaves, smiling flirtatiously. His friends, who were too drunk to understand well, kept trying to get him over to me. Whenever I looked back I saw a glint in his eyes.

"Your friends coming over," She handed me another beer and walked away to go serve a new customer who just walked in. The Husky sat next to me and I turned to him. He wore a Doctor Who shirt with light brown trousers. He had a bright white smile which drew attention to his face, letting you see his light gray eyes. He wore a necklace much like my ring, except it was an orange tearstone while mine was blue.

"Hello... My names Greaves. I couldn't help but notice you take down that guy in under a minute without your hands, and I have to say you must be talented. I was wondering if... maybe you'd like to chat or something?" He wasn't used to this, so it was kind of funny watching the guy be a nervous wreck.

"Relax, I'm sure we've both been eyeing each other, I've caught you doing it and I'm sure you caught me. I mean I've only been in here for... twenty minutes?" Greaves laughed.

"More like five hours!" He grinned. We made small talk for a while, small topics like his shirt or the similarities of the jewels. He surprised by placing his hand on my thigh, a bit close for comfort.

"Come on, you got to buy me a drink first," The canine chuckled and ordered me a shot. I rolled my eyes and drank the booze. He ordered me more and more, obviously trying to get me drunk.

"If you want to see more, you'll have to get me in bed, not kill me with alcohol poisoning," He stood, walking to his drunk group. "Oh and where are you off to?"

"I need 'permission' first. So just wait there," Greaves walked over to the largest dog, a golden retriever, and mumbled something in french. Only if I could read lips, that'd be hell of a lot useful. Molly tugged at my collar and forced me to face her.

"Listen if you're going to have sex with this guy, be warned. Some of his features suggests he's... well you know," I smiled slightly at what she said, hoping the drugs may not work. The retriever leader sighed then nodded. Greaves jogged up to me and grabbed my arm.

"Quickly, before he changes his mind. I know a hotel nearby, come on man, let's go!" He was tugging me to go, I hadn't even notice Molly slipping her number in my wallet then replacing it back in my pocket. Greaves pulled me out of the bar quickly and directed me to a hotel that was quite luxurious for this part of town.

* * *

**A/N: First, don't expect a scene, I don't write stuff like that. Second, isn't Molly just awesome? And third, who do you think will win the fatherly battle over Lucas? Be sure to Follow and Favorite if you enjoy the story, and leave a review!**

**Edit: Yeah this chapter had a bunch, I'm sure the next few have a lot more. Actually they probably do.**


	11. Chapter 11: Wanted

**Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be allowed to be sold or edited by anyone for financial benefits. The idea of Sly Cooper was created by SUCKER PUNCH and sold and distributed by the Sony Corporation of America.**

**Chapter 11: Wanted  
Luke**

* * *

We got to the hotel and rented a room. It was on the top floor and the elevator ride was long. Would the drugs kick in soon? No signs of them working so far, but maybe they won't. The room itself was large with a large window that overlooked the entire district. Greaves pushed me in the room and locked the door behind him. He surprised me when he pinned me to the wall with a dagger, knight's design, at my throat.

"I know who you are, Luke. Wanted worldwide by the brotherhood for seventeen counts of murder and treason. My escorts didn't recognize you, and I wouldn't have if you didn't beat that hawk up without your hands. You know the six continents with a guardian base," Greaves growled in my ear, but let me go and walked to the window.

"You call them guardians in Europe? Weird, we call them soldiers or knights in America," I casually walked to the kitchen and pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Area two, such pigs," I'm sure he didn't expect to hear me start talking back in french.

"You know, I was born in area six, Australia, my father took me to America since Australia reminded him too much of my mother," I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall. "You're an assassin aren't you? Why did you not slit my throat?" Greaves laughed and looked at me, an evil hint in his eyes.

"Because, I saw how you got shot and stood right back up, unharmed. You're immortal, but not invincible," The door was kicked down. Armed, what did he say... guardians filed in, only four but with guns. Greaves was laughing louder. "We'll take you and give you to area two, they'll torture you for the rest of your life. You won't ever see the light of day again,"

I moved faster than he expected, I ran over to him and swiped his wallet. I opened and checked for the key card, which was sitting exactly behind his credit card. I pushed him over and broke the window. "Sorry, pal, but you'll have to catch me first," The dog stood up quickly and was between the four men.

"Well what are you waiting for? Shoot him!" The men opened fire and I jumped, twirling in mid-air, dodging the bullets. Gravity took over and I plummeted down to Earth from the twelve story suite. I landed on the van, not leaving a dent. I slid my leg out and caught the rest of the force with my hand. Quickly I got in and closed the door, ordering Murray to floor it.

Bentley looked at me in shock, Sly was slow clapping. "Good job, but did you get the code?" I tossed the raccoon the wallet and sat down next to him. He pulled the orange card out and handed it to Bentley who was eyeing me suspiciously. "Don't worry Bentley, he was framed for the murders. Besides, he got away with the thing we came here for. But that Molly person, she sounds useful," He looked over at me, leaning forward and grinning. His grin was stopped when bullets sounded off the van. "Got anymore of those fireworks?" Sly stood from his chair.

"No, but I have a better idea. Murray, wasn't there a bridge that was being built?" The hippo nodded and sped up. "Okay, drive to it and then keep on driving, like you're driving off of it. You have to trust me on this," Sly shrugged and sat back down, Bentley was to intent in his laptop and Murray was getting faster and faster. Soon a broken down bridge was in the path of the van, our pursuers right behind us. "Okay, everyone hold on," I clapped and rubbed my hands together, doing a trick I learned when I was eight. My blood began to flow faster and boil. Pain shot through my spine as my hands began to glow dark red. Right before we drove off the cliff I pressed them to the floor of the van. My ring glowed brightly before I shut my eyes, holding back the pain.

More pain shot through me and I almost blacked out as the weight of the van hit me. I forced the air under it to make a solid platform and let it drive. I could feel the car behind us try to stop, but fall off of the bridge into the river below. The van landed on the other side and I let go of the power surging through my blood and collapsed. Murray stopped the van and looked at me, wide-eyed. Sly leaned me up and grinned at me. Then I blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: We'll find out what's in the box next chapter. What's up with Luke and his powers? Able to take someone's injuries and now control elements. I think I forgot to mention the ring, but it, along with Greave's necklace, are KEY FACTORS. Very important! Be sure to Follow and Favorite if you enjoy the story, and leave a review!**

**Edit: Barely changed anything in this chapter. Surprise Surprise eh?**


	12. Chapter 12: The Little Red Box

**Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be allowed to be sold or edited by anyone for financial benefits. The idea of Sly Cooper was created by SUCKER PUNCH and sold and distributed by the Sony Corporation of America.**

**Chapter 12: The Little Red Box  
Sly**

* * *

The van pulled into the garage of the hideout. Murray had to help me get Luke out of the back, for some reason he was heavier than I remember. Maybe those tricks effected his weight. Bentley was still trying to figure out how Luke was able to hold a van with four people in it above a river. I told him that wasn't his only trick and explained to him about the shoulder thing he did after Bonepicker got a hold of me.

"Gosh, maybe Luke has a whole range of tricks in his arsenal. What I want to know is how he does them," Bentley was looking things up about Luke on his computer. "Nothing from his files, apparently he dropped out of school before high-school though,"

"Bentley I'm sure he's just as confused why he can do things like that as you are," I opened the front door. The wolf gang was talking among themselves and Bill was talking to someone familiar. As I walked in and threw Luke on the couch the person who Bill was talking to walked up behind me. I turned to get a good view of who was in the hideout and smiled as soon as I saw who it was.

"Hey Sly, who's that?" It was Violet, the leader of the gang who owns the territory we live in. She was a tigress, bright yellow eyes that could pierce through your mind like a knife through warm butter. She always kept her hair curled and stood happily in her usual outfit, a black shirt with jeans and combat boots. "And where did you find that Bill guy over there? Why was I not told of him earlier?"

"Violet!" I smiled wider and hugged her. "I thought you went to Australia for a heist?" She smirked and pulled a necklace out of her pocket. It was made with black pearls with a diamond in the shape of a sphere as the center of it. "Wow, that's an impressive diamond. Oh and this is Luke, Bill is his godfather, and those three over there are I guess friends of his,"

"Friends? They look nearly identical to him," She eyed Dante, who had walked over to Luke with Charles. "Plus they haven't spoken any English since I got here, actually I have no idea what they're speaking in,"

"What happened? It's like he was drugged but there is no traces of drugs in his blood," Charles was fiddling with a machine, he looked really confused at the results he was getting. Bill sighed and walked over to Luke.

"Well, we were being chased by these guys, and Luke lifted the van over a river with his mind," Dante, Charles and Violet looked at me like I was insane. Spitz laughed and clapped his hands and Bill rubbed his temples.

"Spitz, don't you remember what I told him after he lifted the bus off of the bridge in the crash?" Bill looked at the wolf for help, who nodded and grinned evilly. "I told him to not use that power since he could die from it. God, why doesn't he listen?" Violet looked at him like his face was just ripped off. "It's a long story, but you can ignore Luke for now, the trick uses energy in his body so he usually get's knocked out from it. If he uses too much energy, his body burns up," Luke stirred and growled in his sleep. "And he's having yet another nightmare, fantastic,"

"Hey Sly, come in here," Bentley called me into the makeshift office he uses. "These codes are amazing, apparently there is an island in the middle of the Atlantic that isn't mapped. That's where Muggshot is. Its going to be a challenge since the waters are filled with mines and they have anti-aircraft defense systems. I'll have to think this over. You should... Wait there's a large group coming towards the hideout. And a helicopter! They're not police, so that's good," A crash sounded from the living room.

I ran down the hall, cane in hand, and was greeted by three armed men. "We just want the wolf, no one has to get hurt!" The one in the middle pointed his gun at Spitz, who was blocking their path to Luke. "And there's nothing you can do to stop us!" Spitz grinned and touched the rifle pointed at his chest. It melted away from the Soldiers hand, leaving him yelling in pain as his gloves melted off of his burning hands. Dante came out of nowhere and punched a soldier in the skull. His entire suit of armor cracked and shattered as the unconscious soldier fell to the ground. The last one dropped his gun and raised his hands high in the air. Charles walked up to him and breathed in his face. A pink fog spewed from his mouth and entered the soldier, knocking him out instantly.

"Oh scary looking and dangerous, but why the hell are these guys trespassing in MY territory?!" Violet fumed and walked outside. A spotlight shined on her and she crossed her arms at the helicopter. She spoke loudly over the noise coming from it, surprising the forces surrounding the hideout. "What the hell are you all doing in MY territory?" Laughing sounded from the armed groups.

"We came to get the wolf you have in custody, but your territory? No woman can run a gang!" More laughing. Violet smirked and snapped her fingers. A large group exploded in a great ball of fire. The soldiers started firing at where Violet was standing, but found they were shooting at thin air. Violet had ran back inside and was now standing next to me. "Very well, we have no choice but to use force, if you do not hand over the wolf now you will all die," The forces pointed rockets at the small hideout. "You have twenty seconds,"

"Bill I'm sorry!" Spitz freaked and ran back over to Luke, I thought he was going to pick him up before he started whispering in his ear.

"Spitz no!" Bill ran over to him. Before he made it over Luke's eyes snapped open. They were blue. Solid blue, no white, and glowed viciously. He leaned up and looked out the window. Luke growled and sprinted out the door and stood in the spotlight. Instantly the guards tensed.

"Lucas A Venroll, you are wanted for seventeen counts of murder and the stealing of credential codes. How do you plead?" Luke grinned evilly and cracked his knuckles.

"Oh if you want to start counting crimes, let's start now," His voice was strange, like all four of his sides overlapping each other. The mini-army opened fire at the wolf who just stood there. I was about to shout his name before he raised his hand. Bullets stopped dead in front of him and fell to the floor. He snapped his fingers and the wind picked up. The helicopter and a car with a large machine gun on top of it opened fire. Luke moved and his body started glowing orange. The bullets melted in the aura and shifted around him. He raised his hand yet again as the two vehicles stopped firing. The aura flowed to his hand into a ball. He threw it at the car and as soon as it hit, it exploded, taking out a large group. No one was burned somehow.

He raised his hand to the helicopter and formed a fist. The chopper spun out of control and hit the ground in a great ball of fire. The pilot and gunman flew out of it, not burned. Luke smiled and stomped his foot, the rest of the soldiers fell to the ground as cracks stretched from Luke to them. He raised his hands slowly, making the armed men rise in the air, and clicked his fingers. From his right hand electricity arced to half of the levitating group. From his right hand fire burned down into the cracks and erupted under the other half. He snapped his fingers and the bodies were gone. Only one remained, which stood, the armor turning to ash and falling. It was that Greaves guy. Luke walked up to him and grinned evilly.

"You MONSTER! You killed all of them!" Greaves freaked out and pulled a pistol on Luke, who laughed and snapped his fingers yet again. The gun flew into Luke's hand, who dropped it and walked closer to Greaves, wrapping an arm around his waist. Greaves tried to get free but froze as he stared into the blue pools that were Luke's eyes.

"None of them are dead, I made sure of that. I didn't murder anyone in the soldiers and I never will, I will never go down to such depths as my father," Luke shuddered and stared into Greaves eyes. He surprised the canine by kissing him deeply and holding his back for support. Greaves tensed then relaxed and finally collapsed in Luke's arms. His head glowed and light flew from it. Then in the blink of an eye, he was gone. Luke fell to the ground, his eyes returned to normal and the small blue ring he always wore was glowing. Bill crossed his arms and marched over to him, helping him up. As soon as he made sure he was okay he started lecturing him.

"What did I say about reading people's minds? I told you its wrong! You shouldn't do that without permission, plus where the hell did you teleport him? For all we know he's dead!" Luke gave a pained expression at the panther and pushed him to the side, walking quickly past him. "Where the hell do you think you're going? Hey I'm talking to you!" Bill pursued him again, enraging the wolf.

"I didn't kill anyone! I knocked all of them out, healed the ones that one chick blew up! All of them are safely back at their little base at the edge of Paris! Okay? I had to extract the memory of this place from all the soldiers and their technology, which I did! I honestly can't believe you thought I would kill someone," He snapped, anger came from him like it does Dante.

"You killed your father," Bill challenged Luke, who looked even more pained. The panther instantly regretted what he said and went to apologize. He placed his hand on Luke's shoulders but it was hit away.

"Yeah, and you killed your wife, hell you even killed me!" Luke glared at the panther, his eyes held so much anger. Bill gave the same pained expression as tears welled in his eyed. Luke was surprised at the water that formed in the panther's grey eyes. "Oh god, Bill... I'm sorry I shouldn't of-"

"No, its fine, I had it coming. Look I know your dad deserved it, but what happened to Trish..." I guess that was his wife's name. Did he kill her? "Let's just act like this never happened," Bill dismissed it and walked back to the hideout, Luke sighed and followed behind. Violet tackled Luke, a knife at his throat.

"What the hell ARE you?!" Luke only smiled. Violet pushed the knife deeper into his neck. "Answer me!"

"I'm a wolf, trust me I don't know how I can do these... tricks and spells I guess. But you can slit my throat if you want, I'll just come back alive. The gods have plans for me and won't let me die. Trust me I would know," Violet got off of him but kept the knife pointed at his heart.

"How were you able to do all that? Don't you need an energy source to feed from?" Luke smiled and sat on the couch, clearly fine. I agreed with her statement and looked at him.

"When I wake up in the middle of a nightmare, Spitz is the only one that can wake me, I have a huge pool of energy to feed off of that fades away in half an hour. I usually just feed it into this gem, not a sapphire, but a moon tear. I got it for my sixth birthday from an anonymous person, my father tried to get rid of it but it would keep coming back to me. He gave up a month later," He looked at the gemstone with a faint smile.

"I take it that box was from an anonymous person as well?" I asked him, motioning to the small red box sitting on the coffee table. He picked it up and shrugged. "Well what's in it?" He shrugged again and used a claw to cut the duct tape. The wolf opened the box and pulled out what looked like a map. "A map? That's it?" He spread it out on the table.

"No hold on, this is different. Here on France, there's a little semi-circle. Didn't we get that slab's half here? So where's the other one?" He scanned the map, using a finger to guide his eyes. "Ah here, in Australia. Area six? Why would they have it?" Violet looked up from her phone that she had pulled out on at the word of Australia.

"Area six? It's just Australia, what do you mean by area six?" Violet crossed her arms, waiting for an answer. Didn't Greaves say something about this?

"Well for the seven different continents, there is a base of operations for the Soldiers. The one in Antarctica was number seven and was the science base, but their experiments went haywire and the base blew up, increasing the temperature of the arctic. Yeah that's not global warming. But Australia was base six, they specialized in health and now science. Their experiments are why nearly everything in Australia can kill you. Some trees can eat you there, it's quite funny to watch," Violet just stared at him in disbelief. I would agree with her, it makes no sense.

"Luke, I'm sure you're just making this up as you go along," Violet shook her head then yawned. "Besides what are you even looking for?" Luke held up the half slab and Violet's eyes widened. "I saw that on my heist, they keep it in a museum. I don't remember which city, it's called the Australian Museum,"

"Sydney? Yeah Sydney, I was born there you know? That is one of the oldest museums in Australia and has a number of artifacts. Why were you there?" Violet smiled and showed him the necklace. Luke whistled and touched the diamond, which glowed softly to his touch. He smiled. "It's expensive, but only part of a larger gemstone. Not entirely diamond, but still beautiful,"

"Glad you like it, but what do we do?" Bill paced back and forth. "I'm sure Violet can't go back to Australia for a while, and I think Bentley, Murray and Sly are busy with that Muggshot guy. So what do we do?" Luke pulled out his wallet as if to show the money he had on him, a small white card fell out, which he picked up and blushed.

"I have the money to get there, plus we may have a back up genius," He studied the card, then pulled out his phone and dialed in a number. It rang for a few seconds before it was answered. A soft feminine voice sounded from the other side, I knew instantly it was Molly. "Hey Mol, what would you say about going to Australia?" Molly sounded surprised but, from what I heard, gleefully agreed. "Well then it's settled, I'm sure you'll be able to get what's going on before I open my mouth when I see you next. Ta!" Molly laughed and hung up before Luke did. "Okay so we have a genius on our side and you have one on yours,"

"Genius? I think not," Bentley smirked from the light from his laptop. "Sly you should go with them. I recommend you take next week's flight," I nodded, back to Australia? This is going to be a fun trip. Bill looked at Luke uneasily.

"And what of me?" He asked. Luke grinned.

"I'm sure you and Miss Violet would like some time together," He winked at the two cats who instantly started choking up. "Oh come on, Violet I take it your... twenty-eight?" The feline looked slightly surprised but nodded, I never knew her age. "And Bill's forty-two, not that weird,"

"I take it the Wolfgang will be joining us?" I motioned towards the three sitting on the couch, playing cards.

"Oh no, we have things to do," Luke raised an eyebrow but shook it off. Whatever they planned it would have to wait for him.

"So it's settled, see you all in the morning," He stretched and walked upstairs, his moon tear ring shimmered in the moonlight, which made sense. I cracked my neck and followed suite, saying goodnight to the adults, Bentley and Violet wouldn't allow me to stay up later probably.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in about a week, I've felt under the weather lately, but not so bad as to like puke out my guts from sickness, just headaches and stuff. I'm starting to feel better so I typed this out, about another two hours, and edited it quickly. I have an idea with Greaves and a lot more, so stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Edit: I'm half asleep when I'm editing the next few, point out anything I've missed.**


	13. Chapter 13: To Crave a Target

**Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be allowed to be sold or edited by anyone for financial benefits. The idea of Sly Cooper was created by SUCKER PUNCH and sold and distributed by the Sony Corporation of America.**

**Chapter 13: To Crave a Target  
Greaves V. Alterice**

* * *

I leaned up in the hospital bed, air rushing to my lungs in a sudden gasp. I tried remembering where I was last, but no luck. The only thing I remember was Luke. The man I was put in charge of killing. They thought the task was too much for me and gave me those codes he stole, never telling me what they contain. But I remember the day Commander Jones gave me his file. I read through the entire thing, his life was horrible. Abused by his own dad, a fellow guardian! When I saw his picture my heart skipped a beat. Oh I remember that night, quite a shock.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

_"Okay Greaves, god I love your name, sit down. I have assigned you to the assassination of Lucas A. Venroll, a guardian from America, though he was born in Australia, who brutally murdered seventeen fine guardians. You are to track him down and capture him. Torture him back into our hands and then... kill him. Here is his file so you can know his strengths and weaknesses, well guess," The shepherd dog tossed a manila folder across his desk, which I skillfully caught without a single page falling out. I nodded appreciation and left to my room._

_I opened the file and read through the night. I was ecstatic, this was my first case! My roommate ignored me as he played his games on his computer. He was studying to become a field medic, which I found very respectable. He was smaller than most and was bullied quite a lot. I was his friend and protected him. He was a hyena, shorter than most with an arched back. His laugh was angelic, only way to describe it, and it fit him perfectly. He was stronger than he looked, stronger than me, his light brown fur reflected light, making you not able to look away. He has a girlfriend, nice girl.  
_

_I read through the biography created for my target. A pure bred wolf, rare sight. Apparently abused his entire life. Born in Australia, but moved many times. His Father, Richard Christopher Venroll, was born and raised in Australia himself, he found a love and had a kid on accident. She disappeared when Lucas was born, his father thought she left him. He moved out with his son and gave him to his sister living in France. She took care of him for four years before Richard came back and took him, dropping him off at an orphanage._

_Months after Richard returned with a cold vengeance, he took Lucas to America, where most of his family was, made him a citizen and forced him into life. He abused him secretly, every single day, for about six years. His godfather, a panther named Bill, last name unknown, found out on his tenth birthday and took him. Richard was imprisoned and Lucas was given a life he never had for about four years. His father was released and Richard came back to him. Lucas pulled a gun to protect not himself, but his classmates. Lucas said himself that he would die so long as no one had to feel the pain his father would of caused if he didn't shoot. Richard was taken to the hospital, where he was questioned by the police but dismissed. Lucas was expelled from Junior High School._

_Lucas was apparently in a band, and he was dating the guitarist. Something happened, and the ban broke up. After that happened Lucas was sent to the hospital, every single bone in his body was broken. Eight months after submission he was announced dead. Before his Certificate of Death was signed however, his body was gone. Perhaps he faked his death to escape, perhaps something weird happened. Lucas enrolled into the academy months after that, he was one of the best recruits in history. He went through basic training the first day he joined, the other recruits usually took months._

_He only spent three years as a guardian, a year after he joined he was attacked by his father. Apparently he fought back, a thing he said himself he never tried, and he won. He said he didn't mean for it to happen, but he slit his father's throat. After that he was disowned by his godfather and he spent the rest of his years as a guardian doing volunteer work. Nearly four thousand hours charted in for him. That's half a year. On his third year, actually this year, he tried to leave but was dubbed corrupt. He was tortured, the works, for three months. Somehow he escaped, murdering seventeen people in his path. He took a boat to France, where he now resides._

_Tears settled in my eyes as I finished the bio. My roommate, David, mocked me. "Aren't you supposed to kill this guy, why are you crying?" I shook my head and leaned up from my slouched position, putting my fingers over my eyes. _

_"It's nothing... Just this guy's past. It's horrible, I'm surprised he's even alive right now!" I scanned the text that lay before me before flipping to the next page. Just scores and test results, nothing special._

_"Well what does this guy look like, maybe he looks broken?" David would know what they look like, he's seen one himself. "Come on, you're Italian, I thought you only cared about faces," I rolled my eyes, muttering small Italian curses under my breath at him._

_"Their pictures are always at the back, just hang on for a sec-" I cut myself off as I flipped the last page to show the small picture of him. He looked amazing. "Wow, he has looks," David stood up and walked over to me, looking over my shoulder at the picture._

_"Oh wow, he's fucked," He sighed and walked back to his little game, no clue what. I gazed at the picture, my eyes seemed glued to it. His features were godlike, chiseled like a war hero's statue but with different features that made him even sexier. He was smiling in the picture, standing in a suit, leaning to the side with his hands in the pockets of a solid black overcoat he wore. This was the most recent picture of him? Snow was behind him, I recognized the place, Russia. But I thought he was in France?_

_His white fur blended with the snow, shimmering in the sunlight that reflected off of it. His teeth were pure white and perfectly straight. But his eyes are his best feature. Dark blue that I knew used to glow brightly, something is dimming them. Maybe that's why David knows when a person's broken. In the picture, Lucas's ears were perked, like he heard something good. Something seemed to shimmer from his pocket, a small sapphire ring. It looked like a tear and probably hurt if this guy punched you._

_Something felt different in my heart. I had to kill this guy? But what is this feeling? Compassion? Love? Or is it Lust? Am I craving this man just to have sex with him? No it was different, I've never felt this way before, but I had to kill him, it was my duty._

* * *

Yeah what good did my duty do? The first chance I got to kill him and I didn't, but I knew why. He couldn't die, I saw him get shot then stand right back up. He was immortal, and now he has these weird magic powers?! Maybe, just maybe, we're dealing with something out of our league here. That won't stop the guardians however. They're really persistent. Oh and look, here comes the commander now.

"Greaves... Do you remember anything?" The shepherd pulled himself a chair and sat next to me. I nodded and clicked my tongue. "What happened? You called and said that you found Luke Venroll but then our signals went out when the forces were piled together. Everyone says that they were battling Luke, who was using witchcraft or something. Four days ago everyone just appeared in the health ward. No burns, broken bones or cut, just bruises. What happened?"

"Luke... he was scarily powerful. Fire and Electricity would come from his hands. His eyes..." I shuddered at the memory of them being solid blue. When he kissed me... I fell into the kiss and he knocked me out, extracted the memory of his location from me, and using our technology against us, from the other guardians and computers. "He still has the codes... but he told me that he didn't want anyone to die. He even healed people who did get injured," The commander's eyes widened and he glared at me.

"The CODES?! He has them? So you failed in yet another task! USELESS!" I opened my mouth to protest but he right hooked me, angering the nurse that stood awkwardly to the side. "You are to be sent to the pits! You are now under arrest under code E3862, you are to be locked away in the deepest part of the base and are to starve to death. James!" The commander's assistant walked into the room, an evil hint in his eyes.

"Yes sir?" He saluted the commander, which got himself a glare as well.

"Take him under code E3862, and that is a direct order. Once there... do what you want with him before locking him up," He winked at the feathered male before him. It wasn't a secret that James was gay, and it wasn't a secret he liked muscle. Oh god I was the perfect candidate for him. A pal of mine was sent to his office, now he's in the loony bin. Said that what James did to him, sexual abuse, would never leave his mind. The falcon smiled wickedly and looked at me.

"As you wish sir," He walked behind me, handcuffing me with the pair he always seemed to have on him. Oh god what will he do to me? "Come on you filth, walk!" I had no choice but to walk, and he led me down. Deep down into what we call the pits. Abandoned bomb shelters turned into inescapable cells. Once you go down here you never come up, unless you're a corpse. James led me down the corridor, the emptiness of the place rang in the echo of our footsteps. At the middle of the place he stopped me, shoving me into a cell. James pinned me to the wall, rubbing a few choice spots. "Oh I've had my eyes on you, Greaves, but to think to have THIS privilege? Oh this must be god sent!" I growled and tried to shove the man off of me, who gave a small tut and shoved me more into the mossy brick wall. "Now we can do this the easy way or, the hard way," I growled deeper but had to give in. I wanted clothes to wear down here.

Oh god the things he did to me in those two hours down there. So much stamina, so much pain. When he was done he left me, locking the door behind me. The bars of the cage were designed so you couldn't slip out of them when you starved. There was no way I could get out of this one.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think about Greaves? So he isn't a heartless douche canoe after all! I know what I'll do with him. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to Follow and Favorite if you enjoy the story, and leave a review!**

**Edit: I seem to remember a chapter where I said Table like four times in a row but can't find it, after chapter 19 I already read through them for mistakes so they SHOULD be fine.**


	14. Chapter 14: A Sudden Surprise

**Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be allowed to be sold or edited by anyone for financial benefits. The idea of Sly Cooper was created by SUCKER PUNCH and sold and distributed by the Sony Corporation of America.**

**Chapter 14: A Sudden Surprise  
Sly**

* * *

Its been a few days since we planned to go to Australia, our flight leaves in about three days. Molly came over and met everyone, including myself. Her eyes were beautiful, pinkish purple that seemed to study your every feature. We got passports so we could leave the country, Molly went as herself, her not being wanted by the police. I went as a guy named Jeremy Linton, Luke went as guy named Cory Mields. Luke also used that one disguise trick he did where he could change his fur and eye color, and he just let his accent out since we'll be in Australia.

"So what about you, Sly? What disguise will you be in that isn't known by the police?" Luke looked over at me, Molly had gone to work an hour ago. I shrugged, honestly I usually had a disguise but I had run dry. He smirked. "Got any hair paint?" I raised an eyebrow at the grinning wolf. Though we did have a lot of hair paint which were needed for heavier disguises.

"Yeah we do, but why?" I stood up, leading him to the basement where we keep the stuff. He grinned, grabbing about eight bottles of white and ten bottles of red and orange. "Um, is that for me? They won't work, my fur is too dark for them," I pointed to the red bottles he had, and he simply shook a white one. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the bathroom, grabbing the extra fan we kept in the basement for Summer. He plugged it in and it whirred to life.

"Alright, shirt off," I crossed my arms, I wasn't going to take my shirt off for him! He sighed and flicked his claws. "It's either you take it off or I rip it off, your choice," He smiled, challenging me. I liked this shirt so I slowly pulled it over my shoulders off of my body. I saw Luke's eyes quickly scan my body, a small smile spread across his face. "Okay, don't breathe this stuff in. Oh and close your eyes and mouth," I did as he told me and I could feel his eyes scanning my body.

"Like the view?" He scoffed and started work. I really couldn't breath, but the fan helped a lot. After about twenty minutes of him spraying my body, with gags here and there, he told me to open my eyes. I looked at the mirror, he made me pale white. "What the hell man? I'm sure I'll be recognized!" He laughed.

"I'm not done yet, but since I'm starting on your feet and legs you can sit down on the counter," The floor was covered by a towel, which was covered in white paint. I sat on the counter and watched as he took red and orange paint down my legs, I wasn't sure what he was doing. He finished with them and started on my chest. From there he went to my arms, I still had no clue what he was doing, I couldn't see myself since my back was to the mirror. "Close your eyes," I did so and he started work on my face.

He took time with my face, apparently adding small details here and there. I think he even got out a paintbrush or something to touch up on the ears. He went back to my arms and legs, adding smaller details at the end of my wrist where the red ended. When he was done he stood back, seeming proud with his work. He turned me around and I couldn't help but stare at myself. I looked like a fox. I looked like I could be Carm's brother! "How are you so good at this?" He shrugged, throwing away the multiple spray cans he used. "How long is this going to stay?" He cursed in that soldier's tongue and ran to his room, returning with what looked like hairspray.

"Here, this is a mix I made with Charles last year, it'll keep the paint without fading or chipping until you use the remover, then you can simply take a shower and wash it away. So hold you breath, this stuff is extremely toxic," He pulled his shirt over his muzzle, covering his nose and mouth. I held my breath and he sprayed me, quite quickly actually. "There, but looks aren't everything. You have to change your voice. Isn't that Carmelita Spanish?" I nodded, a warm image appeared in my mind of her. Oh she may not like it, but I love that woman. "Okay, this is going to feel weird," He pinched my neck, my vocal cords began moving and changing. It felt like a slug in my throat.

He released me and I fell to the ground coughing. "What the hell was that for? You- Wait what?!" My voice sounded weird, I sounded slightly Spanish, but with a mix of French and Australian. A knock sounded from the door, from how forceful it was it sounded either to be Murray or Bill. Luke opened the door to show Murray. "Oh hey Murray," My hippo friend was taken aback from the change to my appearance.

"Sly? Why do you sound all weird?" Luke chuckled and wiggled his fingers. "Oh, well you better be able to change him back! I don't want a Spanish/French/Australian Fox as my friend, he better be the raccoon he was before. Anyway Luke, Bill wants to talk to you about your little spells," The wolf sighed and walked down the stairs into the living room. I followed behind him, wanting to get out of the cramped little space.

"Luke, nice job with Sly by the way, you're too irresponsible with your powers. You know how dangerous it is! All of the powers have risks, which you seem to completely ignore!" Bill crossed his arms at the wolf. For a forty-two-year-old he seemed quite young. "I bet you just did a spell that I told you to never use on someone without their consent! Sly could you speak for me?" I looked at the panther, quite impressed. Maybe he has a list of each power.

"Yeah, he switched my voice," I smiled at Luke, who frowned and crossed his arms. I hear Bill had a paddle, I wonder... Bill grinned and pointed at me.

"You see? Sly might not be able to get his voice back! You might have killed him! God don't you even listen to me?!" The panther threw his arms in the air dramatically, Luke's ears went from their perked place to flat against his skull. Was it true that I wouldn't get my voice back? He pointed at me and my vocal cords shifted again. I coughed and glared at him.

"Would you STOP- Oh hey it's back to normal," Good, I like my voice. It's rich and suave and cocky. Bill didn't like it still and he crossed his arms, looking exactly like my father did before he would punish me himself. It spooked me how weird it was.

"You'll have to change it back when you get to Australia, but for now... You're grounded Luke," The wolf looked surprised by this, but soon got angry. He started to protest but was cut off by Bill. "I don't care what your argument is, you're grounded. Phone, now," He held out his hand and I had to stifle a laugh, hiding my grin behind my hand. Luke was mumbling something in a different language which Bill couldn't understand. "If you want me to extend it..." Luke stopped and pulled his phone out of his pocket, which instantly started ringing.

Confusion crossed his face. "It's Molly, but she can't call during work, where she should be now," Bill reached for it but his hand grabbed at nothing as Luke answered the phone. He put it on speaker. "Molly? Aren't you supposed to be working?" Wind was rushing past the mic from the other side, plus the noise of high heels hitting concrete at a fast rate.

"Luke! Help, this'll sound crazy but... Charlie is chasing me down the road! I'm on my way home but he's faster than me. My boss tripped him up and I think he's dead! Oh god help me!" Luke's face contorted to worry and fear. Who was this Charlie person? Bill got angry.

"Pics or it didn't happen," The panther said without tone. Molly sighed and I heard her camera click. In a few seconds Luke received a picture message. It was of a broken down truck, the driver was an arctic fox. "God you have a steady hand, plus how are you running so fast, he's in a truck!"

"She's the world's fastest runner in high heels, reaching speeds of about thirty-six miles per hour. Pretty fast for a girl in high heels. He's toying with her. Oh god Molly, I'll be right there!" Luke jumped up, pulling a small cylinder from his little bag of surprises. Bill's eyes widened at the sight of that thing, I just got confused.

"Sly! Don't you dare leave! I want to hear your voice before I die, it makes me feel happy," Molly called from the other side, the truck was getting closer from the sound of the engine. I sat back down and told the cat calming words. The car sounded closer and closer and fear filled Molly's voice more and more. After about ten minutes, god she has a hell of a lot of stamina, tires screeched and a large bang sounded from behind her. She stopped running. "Luke! My god how the hell did you do that?" The phone clicked off, leaving Bill and I in complete confusion.

* * *

**A/N: Charlie will be in the next chapter, along with a few other things I do think. Be sure to Follow and Favorite if you enjoy the story, and leave a review!**

**Edit: I am getting close to done with revisals! Sorry I may not be able to get a chapter out, I need to do one for my other story.**


	15. Chapter 15: An Ex With an Ax

**Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be allowed to be sold or edited by anyone for financial benefits. The idea of Sly Cooper was created by SUCKER PUNCH and sold and distributed by the Sony Corporation of America.**

**Chapter 15: An Ex With an Ax  
Luke**

* * *

I landed on top of Charlie's truck, my spear going through his engine. The small cylinder object I grabbed can turn into a scythe and a spear, for multiple kinds of attacks. I design the weapon myself but declared it too dangerous for the Knights. Most of them were Tyrants, so if I gave them a weapon as strong as this, let's say it wouldn't end up well. My sudden appearance startled Charlie, who swerved and wrecked the truck. I retracted the silver spear and ran to the driver side, pulling the white fox out of the shattered window.

He looked exactly like I remember him. White and army blue fur that blends with the snow. Stormy emerald eyes and small sharp teeth. His ears and limbs ended in black, shading as it reached his fingertips.. He wore a cropped jacket and a scarf with blue jeans and cowboy boots. God he always wore the most ridiculous stuff.

I pulled the unconscious fox away from the truck, Molly running up to probably kick him. She did so, waking him. He freaked and tried to get free but I held him in place. His eyes searched for their captor and filled with surprise when they landed on me. "Luke? What the hell are you doing in France?" I glared at him, what the hell was he doing trying to kill Molly? "I thought you were dead, good riddance I said. God why can't you just drop?" A snarl escaped my throat as my grip tightened in anger. "Oh and you got stronger too? You must of had a better life without me,"

"Shut up, Charlie, you caused the pain to yourself. You cheated on him and he broke up with you. He just left the band and I left with him, but that's not the point. Why the hell were you trying to kill me?" Molly tapped her foot, claws extended in a terrifying way. Charlie chuckled.

"Oh I did more than just cheat," He eyed me, purring. Molly looked at me and showed shock as she read my eyes. She back-handed Charlie, leaving deep cuts on the side of his face. He was laughing maniacally now. "Just like his father, hell I continued his work. Too bad I couldn't finish though, Luke would have been fun to play with," I sent energy through his body, startling and harming him. "What the hell was that?"

When he had lowered his guard I broke into his mind, something Bill told me to not do. I found the memories of Molly and I, eroding each one, making sure Charlie knew they were gone and that it hurt him not emotionally, but physically. Doing so I could feel his emotions when he hit me. "Ah, so you're a sadist?" I growled in his ear. He was now shaking in fear, his smirk wiped clean from his face. When I was done I let him go. He jumped up, turning to face me, his face showed confusion as he tried to tie back our history.

"What the hell did you do to me?" I smiled evilly, though this was a mask that hid myself. I was terrified of him, his presence. He did some things to me even worse than my father. Hell the reason it took my dad only one hour to break every single bone in my body is because Charlie helped him. "What did you do?!"

"I erased us from your mind. If you don't leave now you'll find that you won't like what I'll do," Charlie ran back to his car, pulling a fire ax out. I shook my head and stood, he charged me swinging. I caught it by the blunt side, pulling it from his hand. "As you wish," I touched his skull, he gasped loudly, screamed, then was gone.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Molly looked lost. I smiled at her, throwing the ax back to the remains of the truck.

"Only transported him home, I wouldn't be surprised if his clothes didn't make it," I winked at her, her face switching from confusion to glee. "Care to accompany me back to the hideout?" I held out my elbow, which she hooked hers into, smile not fading from her lips. She held out her hand for me to lead and we half walked, half skipped back to the house. What waited for us was a grumpy panther. He must have gotten up on the wrong side of the litter box or something.

"Molly, where do you even work at this late?" He sounded tired, or overwhelmed. Bill never found out about Charlie being abusive, I never told anyone. Molly lowered her eyes to the floor, confusing the other feline.

"I work at the Devil's Kiss," Bill's eyes widened, I'm sure he thought that wasn't acceptable. I could tell he was about to start another lecture, god he'd be a good professor in a University. I shot him a look, one I have done many times. This wasn't the time or place for something like this. Molly was surprised when he didn't start rambling.

"Does your father know?" Is all he said, she shook her head to Bill's displeasure.

"Just that I have a job, he doesn't pay much attention to me or mom anymore. I think he's cheating on her or something. God he would go ballistic if he found out that I was a someone's whore," Bill raised an eyebrow. "Not anymore though, my boss is probably dead now thanks to Charlie, so I'm out of a job. I wouldn't be surprised if my dad came home drunk tonight, throwing fists and chairs," Molly hugged herself. Why did someone so talented, someone as smart as her, have to deal with all that?

Violet walked in at random. The dark cloud that hung over Bill instantly went away. He hugged the tigress who hugged him back, after she found herself in a deep kiss. That's not surprising they're dating to me, but everyone else seemed surprised. "Hello everyone, ugh Bill you're still not ready? I told you an hour ago that we're going to the movies. Gosh go hurry up," Bill raised his hands apologetically and rushed off to go get ready, should only take him five minutes. If he was in a bad rush he could be ready to travel the world in less than one minute. Packed and everything. "Oh hello Luke, it seems you're more in this world today, and who is your lovely girlfriend?" Molly burst into laughter and I blushed.

"Not my girlfriend, I don't swing that way. This is Molly, Molly this is Violet," The two felines hugged each other. When they were finished meeting they instantly went into a conversation. They talked far too fast for myself to cooperate with the them.

Bill appeared from one of the many rooms in the hideout, the place had about ten or fifteen rooms on both floors, probably for when a gang member would come to France. He wore casual clothes but neat clothes, something I've never seen him wear.

"About time, god you're lucky I'm not old and wrinkly by the time you got ready!" She snapped her fingers and Bill faked guilt. "Come on ya big furball, the movie starts in twenty minutes," The two left, well Bill was pushed out the door, leaving Molly, Sly and I. He was fiddling with the little trinket he still doesn't understand. His shoulder wasn't wrapped anymore since it had healed fairly quickly. Molly stared at him in disbelief.

"Sly? What the hell happened, I didn't know you were a fox as well," She walked over, pulling on Sly's face and limbs testing for falsehood. I laughed along with Sly at her reaction.

"I told you I was good with disguises," I boasted at her, which got a menacing glare and a devious smile. "Come on, it's late, would your parent's mind if you didn't come home one night?" She rolled her eyes.

"No, they don't really pay any attention to me anyways so what's the point? Flight leaves Thursday right?" I nodded "Good, then tomorrow we can go shopping, I know this place not too far from here, a mall. Oh Luke you'll like it, plus we have to get you more than just what you're wearing and your uniform from the Knights or whatever they're called,"

"Sly can you come tomorrow, or do you have stuff to do with Bentley and Murray about that Muggshot fellow?" He laughed at the sound of that.

"Please, Bentley doesn't let me near his plans until we're about to put them in action. Says I'll screw something up or anger him. So basically I have free time until we're ready to go to Muggshot, which right now seems highly unlikely. He's in the middle of the sea with mines and anti-aircraft guns everywhere. There's no way we can get to him easily." Molly's ears flickered as her curiosity rose. She didn't ask questions, which was different for her.

"Hang on... Where's Spitz, Charles and Dante? I haven't seen them all day," I put my fingers on my temples, trying to telepathically find them. It didn't work, it's either they're wearing foil on their heads or they're far away. Sly and Molly shrugged. "Must be busy then, well I'm going to try to sleep, Molly you can choose whatever room you want, and Sly... Just don't spray the remover on you," He rolled his eyes, flipping me off before I went upstairs.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

The beast looked into the orb of power, watching the wolf drift into slumber. She started cackling, "Oh only a few more days until you're released my trusty servant," The beast danced wildly down the empty halls of her palace, gently weaving through the webbed structure she built herself over the years of her immortality.

"Yes master, it is almost time. That wolf has no clue about that slab or his bloodline. This plays in our favor. I will do what you wish for me to do, my Queen," She laughed louder as she passed a group of slaves being hounded by her royal guards, forced to attend to their... pleasures. She could still feel the vibrations of the miners deep below, searching for metals and fuels.

"Oh John, call me as my name, The Black Witch!" The beast purred as it sped through the halls. Guards who were torturing would stop to bow. Their uniforms, which consisted of only lower body coverings, jingled softly as the linked metals moved. "Oh this is going to be a fun year! His mother has quite a surprise waiting for her!"

* * *

**A/N: So writing this I realized that I still didn't have an antagonist, so I added that extra bit. I'm pretty sure you might of thought certain people were antagonists, but they weren't so I added this Black Witch. I would love to add some reader suggestions. Be sure to Follow and Favorite if you enjoy the story, and leave a review!**

**Edit: Just writing this edit thing so I know I revised a chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16: Electric Skies

**Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be allowed to be sold or edited by anyone for financial benefits. The idea of Sly Cooper was created by SUCKER PUNCH and sold and distributed by the Sony Corporation of America.**

**Chapter 16: Electric Skies  
Luke**

* * *

I sat in the airport next to Sly and Molly playing a game that Sly recommended. He was following behind me on his own laptop as we ran down into a castle, slicing our way through hordes of undead. Molly was humming a song to herself as she did her nails. As a carry on she has a bag of her makeup and her laptop. It's weird how all three of us have a laptop and the police still haven't tracked us down. The man sitting next to Molly was giving her a slight glare.

I died on the game we were playing, making Sly laugh in his new voice. Bill was with us and didn't take his eye off of us. It was noon, the sun shined brightly but didn't affect the fall temperatures. Molly smiled at Bill who was fidgeting and restless. He was probably tired, Violet got him working for her gang so he had a place. I lost count of how many times I went to pick him up and found him doing something shirtless while Violet watched from her office.

I'm sure everyone around us who wasn't listening to music was annoyed by us, including Bill. He had already gone through the steps a parent would take when their child is leaving for college, this time for all three of us. Molly's parents were outraged when they found out about this trip, well only her father was. Her mom thought it was a fantastic idea, but she didn't enjoy the fact she was going with me.

"Gate three is now open, passengers may board the plane to Sydney Australia. I repeat gate three is now open, passengers may board the plane to Sydney Australia. Thank you," The intercom shut off with a crackle and I closed my laptop, placing it back in its carrier, slinging it over my shoulder. I stood, followed by Bill, Molly and Sly, walking the eight feet and gave Bill a small hug. I could see it in Bill's eyes that he wanted to make sure I had everything.

"Yes Bill, I have everything. So does Molly and S- Jeremy," I called Sly as his fake name for police reasons. Who knows if we could be being watched by cameras. The plan was when we got to Australia we would be met with a guy named Felix Gerodicci, supposedly a good friend of Sly's. Then from there we would find the slab, then take it the next night. Not that hard. But the security systems are fairly hard to bypass, but I'm sure Molly will find a way. I hugged the panther once more, taking off for the gate as the last people went through it. I showed them my ticket and passport and was given clearance to go.

The plane was comfortable. I had enough money to buy the damn thing, so I got the upper class tickets. Sly sat next to me and Molly sat on the other side of the plane, the seats right next to us. Her eyes glanced at the passengers passing her. I'm sure she either wanted her own seat. She sighed with relief when the pilot announced departure in a few minutes. The thing about Molly was that she had the steadiest hand ever. She opened her makeup kit and starting fiddling with her eyes.

"Why is she making such a fuss over her looks?" Sly whispered to me. I grinned and shook my head at him.

"Hey it's your fault that you showed her a picture of this Felix. I'm sure she wants to look good for him," Sly laughed quietly, catching the cat's attention. I winked when Sly wasn't looking and she rolled her eyes.

"What kind of men is she interested in any way? I mean if Felix catches her eye then..." I cracked a wider smile.

"Guys like you, especially in looks. Thin and slender but with muscle and talent. She has the uncanny ability to read any body feature. It's impossible to lie to her. I'm sure you remember what she told me in that bar?" Sly laughed rolling his eyes.

"Be sure to warn your date!" He poked my ribs, a weak spot of mine for how many times they've been broken. I grabbed his hand when he went to do it again and just stared at him for a second. He pulled away and mumbled something unintelligible in French.

The plane took off of the ground. I haven't been in one since I was four, when I came to France I went by boat. The feeling was good, like I weighed nothing. As soon as the captain said it was okay to take out electronics Sly instantly had his laptop back out, using his phone to tether a connection to it. He looked at me, obviously wanting me to join him in his conquest to slay the undead king. "Sorry, I'm kind of tired. It's going to be a long flight so I'm going to get some sleep," I leaned back in the comfortable seat, luckily no one sat behind us. Slowly I closed my eyes, letting drowsiness hit.

* * *

**The Dream**

* * *

_I sat in the middle of a field. It was lush, full of different kinds of berry bushes and trees. Wildlife that I've never seen before frolicked through the tall grass and flowers. The sky was a light blue, no clouds to see for miles. A soft breeze blew through the grass and it was when I first noticed. I wasn't standing on my two legs, but on all fours. It felt weird but natural. I walked over to the small pond that shimmered from the sunlight. I looked different, but the same. I recognized the change, I looked like a wolf from the days of old._

_"Lucas," I heard a woman's voice. I turned and saw another wolf. I tried speaking but I couldn't. "Don't talk, I have been given permission to see you in these grave times, and that I will do," Who was this person?_

_"Hey Ammy, do you always have to be so straightforward " Someone mocked the wolf, Ammy? She growled, ignoring the voice. The wolf Ammy looked at me, dead in the eye. She put her muzzle on my chest, humming a small tune._

_"Don't lose that ring, Luke," She looked back up at me. Quickly she leaned in, kissing me on the forehead. "I wish I could help, but I cannot. That would be against so many rules. For now I bid you farewell, it may have seen like moments to you but it was awhile. Goodbye, for now. She faded, along with the scenery. As it all faded to white I thought about who that was. Was that... My Mom?!_

* * *

My eyes opened quickly and I leaned up. Sly was still on his computer, slaughtering zombie after zombie. I yawned and he glanced over. "You awake finally? About four hours. We're only a fourth of the way there and they haven't served lunch yet,"

"They have a kitchen on a plane?" Sly smiled and nodded. "That's pretty cool,"

"Best of French airlines. I've been on a plane like this a lot. At about four thirty the screens in front of us will turn into menus, then you can order what you want. Really handy. There is still flight attendants going down the aisles," He stretched from the position he was in. I looked over at Molly who was madly texting people. "Hey you okay?" Sly poked my shoulder and I turned to him.

"No, actually. I had a dream, it's probably nothing but... There was a female wolf and... I think it was my mom," I crossed my arms and leaned up my chair. I pulled my laptop out, latching on to Sly's internet. I opened Photoshop, a common thing I did was mess around with things and make some interesting creations.

"Well it was just a dream. At least you didn't have a nightmare, that would have been bad. But hey, the menus are up. What're you going to get?" Molly looked over at the screen, she pressed a few keys and smiled then went back to texting. I stared at the screen. God they had a lot of foods I couldn't pronounce. I shrugged and Sly rolled his eyes.

"Never really seen any of these dished before," I frowned at the small screen. He leaned over, pressing a few choices and placing an order. "What did you order me?" I gave him a sideways look. He probably was trying to poison me or something.

"Same thing I got, relax man," I rubbed my throat. How long has it been so dry? I looked at my hand, the ring I wore was vibrating slightly, giving off a faint glow. "What's wrong now?" Sly raised an eyebrow. Nothing seemed wrong, not at the moment. An attendant walked down the aisle, asking if anyone needed anything. She got to me, the ring stopped vibrating slightly.

"Can I get you anything?" She smiled a brilliant smile, but it set me off. I felt in danger and I don't know why. Actually I've never felt like this before, like something big was about to happen and I would have to do something to stop it. I shook the feeling off and returned her smile.

"Water would be nice," She reached down under the cart, grabbing a small water bottle. I nodded in appreciation and she looked at Sly. He shook his head to her and she continued on after giving Molly something that looked like rum. At the end of the aisle I heard her whispering things in french to another attendant.

"Why are there so many cute guys on today's flight?" The two giggled and continued on to the other parts of the plane. I sighed and started drawing something with a small stylus. Turbulence shook the plane and a wave of nausea hit me. I blacked out for a second, only to come back to Sly and Molly staring at me wide-eyed.

"What?" I touched my forehead, it was ice-cold. That was different. I looked from my worried friends to the screen, it was a picture that was drawn of a giant spider. I didn't get the chance to finish the front of it though, leaving the rest of it white.

"Your arm, it was moving so fast," Molly was shocked, staring at the screen. "The turbulence hit and you blacked out, then your arm started moving and that happened," She pointed to the screen, what did a spider have to do with anything? I cleared the image.

"I'm sure it was just a weird drawing, nothing to be scared of," I leaned back cracking my neck. Molly crossed her arms, putting more weight onto her left leg. Sly shrugged it off as I did and Molly gave up. Doors opened in the front of the plane. Flight attendants came out with carts full of plates of food. "Wow that was fast,"

"You should see Japan's," The attendants were fast, serving everyone and moving on to the next part of the plane. The food looked and smelled delicious. I ate slowly, not able to stomach something so quickly. What was this feeling? It was going down my spine, like cold metal.

"Pardon the interruption, this is Captain Jack speaking. It seems we will be entering into a thunderstorm. we ask that anyone out of their seat please return and that all passengers would buckle their seat belts and turn off their electronic devices. Thank you," The intercom shut off with a slight buzz. The attendants went down the aisle, picking up the empty plates from the people. The one who picked mine up eyed me.

"First time on a plane?" I shrugged, making her smirk. "No worries, the jitters will go away by the time we get to Australia. Please enjoy your flight," She purred, turning away and quickly wrapping my leg with her tail. She looked back winking and continued on through the front doors to the kitchen. I was blushing slightly, Sly made a face and Molly giggled to herself.

Lightning hit the plane and the lights flickered. Instantly the feeling in my back increased. Luckily the engines didn't lose power and we kept flight. Kids cried from the back. I pressed my hand on my chest, feeling my racing heart. Sly didn't seem all that comfortable. Instantly the intercom came on.

"Hello?" It was a female voice, soft and scared. "Is anyone on this plane a pilot?! The strike knocked out the captain and his partner and if we suffer another strike Autopilot will go down. Please is anyone a pilot?!" A few minutes passed, no one went up to the cockpit. After about ten minutes the girl came back on. "Really? No pilots? Oh god I wasn't trained for this. Let's just pray that we don't get-" Lightning struck the right-wing, which instantly exploded. Power waved and screams erupted through the plane. I stood and ran to the front. "Are you a pilot?!" It was a small mouse, probably a new attendant.

"Of a sort," Is all I said, I pushed her out of my way and sat in the seat. I didn't know how to fly a plane, but I did know how to control electricity. Sly plopped himself in the seat next to me and Molly stood between us. I grabbed the small mic used for the intercom. "Alright everyone hold on, this is going to be really weird for everyone," I dropped the mic and pressed my hands on the controls. Energy surged through my body and my ring began to glow. "Molly, is there a way we can get the rubble from the wing?"

I felt a different energy not originating from me, but from her. Concentration crossed her face as she raised her hands, from the camera on the side of the plane I could see the rubble that was falling to Earth rising, hovering exactly in place. I laughed and sent energy surging towards it. Metal melted and formed together, wires did the same. In under a minute a new wing was formed.

"I didn't know I could do that!" Molly was ecstatic, no pain had crossed her face. Did she just use telekinesis? The attendant was astonished and fainted. Autopilot kicked in and flew the plane straight. I cheered along with Molly and Sly as it flew, but I noticed something. This wasn't a natural storm. The lightning only flowed through a single bolt, which flew from cloud to cloud. Plus it wasn't raining. The bolt went ahead of us then turned to crash straight into the plane.

"Get down!" We hit the floor and electricity surged through the plane, lightning arcing through the walls. The plane shut off and started pitching towards the ground. I stood up, sending energy into the controls, engines and wings. they roared to life as we plummeted to Earth.

I tried to pull up on the thing but it was locked in place. The screen said it needed a code for manual override. I searched through the drawers behind me and found a booklet. It was called Override code so I opened it. Every page was full of numbers all the way to the end of the book. Why the hell did they need this long of a code?! Probably because of nine-eleven. Sly grabbed it out of my hands and looked at it. "Heh no problem," He started typing into the computer, another feeling of energy surging from him instead. His fingers were so hard to follow as he typed with unmatched speed.

"Two minutes til impact!" Molly yelled , madly pulling up on the wheel as the clouds parted. Sly grinned and pressed enter, the override worked! How the hell did he type that book so fast? Molly pulled up more, as did I on my wheel. The plane pitched upwards, nearly crashing into the ground but rising back up taking flight. The g-force was high but not enough to black you out. The storm seemed to calm as we rose back to the sky and started to clear.

"That wasn't natural, I think it was a test," The two looked at me like I was mad. "But hey we're alive!" I smiled hugging them. Autopilot regained control and an attendant rushed into the cockpit.

"You saved us! You saved us all!" A cheer erupted through the plane as it flew. Oh god now we'll be on the news, not a good sign. A voice came on to the radio.

"Flight twenty-six, this is control. our scans show that the plane's energy systems failed but are now online," I picked up the microphone.

"This is Cory Mields, the captain and his partner have been knocked out. Yes the power did go out during the storm, but we were able to get it back online and raise the plane before it crashed into the ground. Power has been fully restored, somehow," I winked at the two. "And everything seems to be in order. There are no fatalities today," The man on the other side sighed, probably of relief.

"That's the best news I've heard all day. What was your name again so I can make sure you are rewarded for this when you land in Sydney?" _Uh oh Bentley isn't going to be happy about this._ I mouthed to the two in front of me.

_We need to stay notorious, we can't be known about or the heist is ruined. _Molly mouthed to both of us. Sly nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we would like to stay notorious. Bad for business. No reward is required," I clicked it off and set it down. The captain came to and leaned up. I smiled at him, his face filled with understanding as he nodded. "C'mon guys, let's get back to our seat. I'm sure no one can sleep for the next thirteen hours," I pulled the two along as we sat back down. That feeling was gone, my ring no longer vibrated. God I just wish we were closer to Australia.

* * *

**A/N: So I thought it would be random to have them just appear in Australia, so I typed this up. I made Molly able to lift things with her mind, and she'll be a telepath, because I thought that'd be cool. Sly can shift time, such as in Sly One where you could slow down or speed up time, but this time he isn't affected. Be sure to Follow and Favorite if you enjoy the story, and leave a review!**

**Edit: I swear this knowing of the double table thing is driving me mad!**


	17. Chapter 17: An Australian Plan

**Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be allowed to be sold or edited by anyone for financial benefits. The idea of Sly Cooper was created by SUCKER PUNCH and sold and distributed by the Sony Corporation of America.**

**Chapter 17: An Australian Plan  
Luke**

* * *

The plane touched down and we all stood up. Molly didn't look too happy and neither did Sly. The flight was long, especially after that freak storm. Everyone was treating us like royalty, and I wonder how do they survive? Smothered and annoyed by everything. God I'd be dead if I had royal blood. The attention has wore us down and the last thing we wanted to do was hike across an entire airport.

We stepped into the airport. Sydney Australia. It may have been around six in the morning but it was busy, and loud. Children's cries were muffled by the hundreds of businessmen talking on the phone. A few groups of girls who were talking extremely loud huddled together made it even more unbearable. God why did I have to have enhanced hearing? I already had a migraine, I really think I'm going to puke.

Molly saw a store that was about to close. "Hang on, I'm going to get some water," She took off for the joint, walking extremely fast in heels.

"Could you get me some skittles?" I called for her and she looked back with a death glare. I smiled, making her roll her eyes.

"You're pushing it Venroll!" She walked into the store, talking with the man at the counter before she went around the store, grabbing more than just a bottle of water.

"Felix!" Sly called to a man who looked up. God I could see why Molly fussed with her looks for nine hours. He was thin, a soft brown coat of fur with spots of red and black. His tail was ringed, like a raccoon's, and he wore a pilot looking outfit. Jeans with a light blue and white striped shirt, a brown overcoat surrounded him making him look like a detective. His eyes were like Molly's, pinkish purple with a soft glow. He raised an eyebrow at the disguised raccoon before recognizing him.

"Sly? What the hell happened to your voice?" I knew it was safe to say our actual names. Police hated watching the cameras in this time of day. The two men gave each other a quick hug, like brothers would. "Didn't Bentley say you'd be coming with others?"

"Ah, yes. Felix this is Luke, Luke, Felix," I nodded hello. I didn't fall for the guy, totally not my type. "And where's Molly?" He looked around, did he not hear her going to the store? I sure as hell did.

"Oh there's a female?" Felix used his phone to check his reflection, fussing with his hair. Sly rolled his eyes and walked over to the large windows, followed by Felix who used the window then to check his body. It looked like it was going to rain, but there it was. That feeling again. But it was lighter, like it was trying to warn me about something.

"Okay, Luke, I forgot which flavor you like so I got you all of them," Molly appeared next to me, tossing me a bunch of skittles. Oh I love skittles, so many colors. "And Sly, where is this Felix fellow?" Sly turned along with Felix.

"Right here," He waved his hand. Both Molly and Felix froze up. Oh god from her look she better not open her mouth. Who knows what'll come out. I gave a warning look to Sly who just laughed. "Are you two alright?"

"Y-yeah I'm f-fine," Felix stuttered, not taking his eyes off Molly. "H-hello," She smiled at him, her mouth was a bit agape. "Well I'm Felix Gerrodicci, and I take it you're Molly?" She nodded but almost passed out in shock that she had to talk.

"Y-yeah, Molly Gero- I mean McLee," I couldn't help but laugh. Sly laughed harder, holding his sides. The two of them blushed and tried to change the topic to add us to the conversation. I continued laughing with Sly until I was on the floor, holding my stomach in agony. I slowed down and tried to breathe, which was hard. Sly started stopping as well and stood up, regaining his posture. "Can we just get out of here? I'm pretty tired," She crossed her arms.

"What ever you say, Molly Gerrodicci," Sly and I started laughing again and she glared at us.

"I'd watch it or you might end up with an eye patch," She unsheathed her claws and growled. I stopped laughing instantly, hitting Sly in the chest to stop him.

"She does NOT have empty threats," I whispered to him. He gulped slightly and raised his hands apologetically. She smiled, putting away the small daggers in her hands.

"Well that settled, c'mon skittles boy, grab my bags as well," She smirked and started walking. I mumbled under my breath and grabbed the single bag she packed, along with her makeup bag on top.

"Beautiful and threatening, I think I'm in love," Felix grabbed her bags from my hand and caught up to her, starting a conversation.

"Skittle boy?" Sly looked at me sideways. I grinned and shook the bags in my hands. He raised an eyebrow.

"What? I like skittles," I smiled at him, exhausted from the laughing fit. We followed Felix to his car, where he drove us to the hideout in Australia. Sly told me there is a hideout in every single country they've done a heist in. Violet must have stayed there for her own heist. It was a large place on the outskirts of Sydney, far away from the museum so we could get the cops off our tail if need be.

"Well welcome to my humble abode, make yourself at home," We walked in and I scanned the place with air, sending a small amount of energy through it to judge size and to check for any surprises. It was even bigger on the inside, a huge flat with nearly twenty bedrooms, with about eight bathrooms. God the place was built to raise a family. And it had a library! Oh I love books as much as I love skittles! But then I felt something in the basement, a group of guys, all armed.

"Hey... I feel people in the basement. Three guys, all carrying axes," Felix looked lost at the warning along with Sly. Molly sighed and pulled a mace out of her bag. "How the hell did you sneak that through security?" She winked at me and walked to the basement door. She opened it, calling for the three downstairs.

They charged her and she knocked the first one out, nearly killed the guy actually. The second got hit in the stomach and fell but the third one swung his ax, almost slicing Molly's arm off. I pulled a playing card from my pocket and threw it at him. It stuck in his shoulder and he stopped dead in his tracks, staring at it in horror. Molly struck him against the head then the second one who came up fell as well. "Since when can playing cards go through flesh and bone?" She looked at me smirking. I spun another one on my finger then threw it into the wall.

"Since I was born," She rolled her eyes and threw her mace on her bag. Felix eyed her and went into the kitchen. Sly sighed and jumped on one of the three couches surrounding a large flat screen. I guess they used the money on themselves? Or was this here already? I sat down on the couch across from him and pulled the sword I always had on me out of my bag. I knew how to get metal weapons past x-rays, but how long has Molly known? And where did she GET a mace?!

"You hypocrite! God I wouldn't be surprised if you had a full set or armor in there!" I smiled at the feline giving me a face. I did actually, the knights had a suit of armor that folded up into an easy travel size. I pulled it out and placed it on my chest and it unfolded. Metal plates overlapped one another, covering me in armor. She groaned and put her head in the palm of her hand.

"Yeah sneak THIS through an airport," I stood, the armor was very mobile, hell I could do hand sprints with this on. All my design, I designed so many things the knights use right now. Weapons, armor, vehicles. I still wonder why I wasn't that popular.

"Who are you? You can sense people through doors and walls, you can sneak a full suit of armor, weapons and all through an airport with ease. What else can you do?!" Felix dramatically swished a bottle of beer around. He tossed one to Sly, who caught it without looking. He tossed me one but I stopped it in midair, pushing it back to him. He tossed it to Molly who did the same thing. "Wait you have powers too?" She smiled mockingly. "Sly do you now have some as well?"

"I think I can slow time, but I'm not sure," I grinned evilly at him. I had an idea. I pulled a gun out of my bag and shot at Sly. He smirked and held up the bullet. "Well there you have it, I can," Felix was lost. He jugged the entire bottle down and pulled another one out of the fridge. Molly scoffed and crossed her legs.

"I'm not going to date an alcoholic, I already have my dad to deal with!" I nodded at her, her dad was deeper in the bottle than a bloody ship. Felix freaked for a second and put the bottle back. She nodded appreciation and yawned. "How about we get some sleep? We have to check out the museum tomorrow. I'll set an alarm and wake you all up. How many water heaters does this place have Felix?" He thought for a second.

"Eight, each for a bathroom. So basically each bathroom has its own hot water. Really useful for picky people like Violet," He cringed and scratched behind his ears. "Sly who did your makeup, was it Molly?" Sly nodded his head to me and I waved. "You're not straight are you?" I faked offense but had to laugh at the face he made. "Well can you disguise me as well?"

"Not really, just wear colored contacts, a change of uniform, and cologne and you're set! Unless you have a recognizable voice like Sly, I won't have to change it,"

"Change my voice? So Sly isn't faking a voice?" I grinned and wiggled my fingers.

"Magic! Changed his vocal chords, feels weird when you do it, slimy,"

"Did you do it to yourself? I mean you sound like you were born in Australia," I scoffed and crossed my legs like Molly had, who had gone upstairs to go to bed.

"I was! I got moved out by my father and I took my accent from him," He gave up with me and started walking upstairs.

"Where'd you find Molly anyway, because she is fantastic," He made a noise that I instantly recognized. Only some people do it and to do it you need an Australian accent. It's the noise my dad made when he brought home a drunk woman from a bar. Oh god and Felix was thinking about Molly like that? Oh hopefully he'll learn about her abstinence before he tries to make a move. I would warn him, but I want to see if Molly can do that kick I showed her.

I gave him a warning look, about as much as he'll get from me, but he didn't see it. I yawned after a few minutes and went up the stairs with my bag, I took off the suit of armor a while ago. I stretched and took off my shirt, god it was hotter here than France. I crashed into the bed and was out as soon as my head touched the pillow.

* * *

_I was back in that field again. Its crisp wind rushed through my fur as the sun beamed down. The breeze picked up peddles of flowers and different colored leaves, creating a trail of color flowing through the wind. I sat on a large flat stone in front of that female wolf, Ammy. The scene looked like Pride Rock from The Lion King. She looked at me, a slight smile on her nuzzle._

_"Lucas A. Venroll, oh what challenges await you. Right now I'm breaking about eighty rules from the shadow proclamation, so we have nearly no time. Seal the two parts with red and start the prophecy, it is your destiny. This will make no sense to you now but you must listen to me, after you seal them together all three of you, Sylvester and Molly as well, will face grave challenges. You three are the three of prophecy. Your presence together in the trial gave sight to their abilities. They're strong, just as you are Lucas," She lowered her head and sighed. "I must go, these few minutes with me were actually five hours for you, I'm sorry to waste your time,"_

_"Wait!" I thought, trying to communicate with her. She looked up, confused on how I was able to communicate. "Who are you?"_

_"I may not say, it is against the strongest rule in the proclamation of the hidden grave," What was with all these rules and proclamations? And plus the dream just started, like a few seconds! How was that five hours? That also meant that it was around ten in Australia. She closed her eyes and the dream faded again. Solid white surrounded me before I woke myself up._

* * *

I sat up quickly, confusion overwhelming me. Who was this wolf that kept talking to me in my dreams? Maybe it was the lightning that is fussing with my mind? A knock on my door followed by Sly's voice telling me to wake up. He didn't sound happy, must have stayed up later and drank more beer, sounded like he had a hangover

I stood up and used some of the huge pool of energy in my ring to quickly wash myself, makes it easy to wake up. Water came from my skin and washed up the white coat, turning to steam around me. I put on new clothes and walked out of my room. "Hey Luke can you get Molly out of her room? She's been in there for about an hour," Sly looked miserable, I walked up to him and put my hand on his head. He looked confused for a second but quickly rushed to the bathroom next to the room he had probably slept in. He walked out after a few minutes of gagging with anger plastered across his face. "What the hell was that for?"

"Feel better?" It took him a minute to realize I just made him puke up his hangover. He sighed and leaned against the wall, relaxing as his headache went away. "I did it for Bill when he would wake up hungover," Speaking of, I'm sure I have about eight missed calls from the guy, he was too overprotective. I checked my phone to see I only had missed calls from Dante, makes sense, they'll practically the same person. I put the device away and knocked on my feline friend's door. I could hear rushing about from the door. "Molly you alright?"

"Luke! Oh god get in here!" Molly didn't care about me seeing things she would stab someone if they saw. We were close, I stopped her father from turning abusive and set him straight. He still envies me for being close to her. I opened and closed the door quickly before the other two could see anything. She was going about the room, a towel wrapped around her. "Help me pick out an outfit! Oh god I don't want to look bad for that bachelor," She purred thinking about Felix. Now she's making noises! I sighed and opened her bag. It was bigger in the inside, a LOT bigger. I think she has an entire wardrobe in here, with a few more weapons.

I pulled a light orange shirt from the bag and tossed it to her. I grabbed a soft blue pair of shorts and a pair of shoes. Finally I took out a hat, it looked like a garden hat that was wrapped in soft yellow and orange flowers, silk. She quickly put on the clothes as I turned away and told me to turn around. "God I never knew I was a fashion designer!" She twirled, smiling. She reached down, pulling an entire body mirror from her bag. "Jesus do you have your closet in there?!" She smirked checking her reflection.

"Wow you have good taste in clothes. God why did I take you shopping, I had that backwards," I rolled my eyes at her, getting a slight glare, "Oi! Don't make me hit you!" I chuckled lightly.

"Whatever Mrs. Gerrodicci," She glared daggers at me and I started laughing again. I was stopped short with a ring in my ears. It got louder, overwhelming all my senses. I looked back at Molly, putting my hands on my ears which were now bleeding. She had her hand pointed at me and she was focusing. "Molly stop!" I dropped to my knees as the ring got louder, pain going through my head. I think my head is going to explode, actually I wouldn't be surprised if that's the case. She lowered her hand and opened her eyes. They widened at the sight of me holding my ears on the floor, blood covering my hands.

"Oh god did I do that?!" She came down to my side, pulling my hands off my ears. I leaned up as the sound stopped. "Oh god I'm so sorry Luke, I didn't know-"

"Of course!" I was more surprised at what I just decided. My outburst surprised the feline. "You don't just have telekinesis. You have a brilliant mind, pretty much a genius. That makes it so you can't just move objects, but you also have telepathy! You can get into people's minds with ease! Oh god there is no way you can't get information out of anyone now!" I jumped up, she followed looking shocked. I quickly sent a telepathic assault to her and she deflected it, returning one of her own. I blocked it and smiled ear to ear. "You're a natural! I can't deflect attacks, only block them," My smile faded as I thought of something.

"What?" Molly crossed her arms again, pulling a drink from the small pink mini-fridge on one side of the bed with her mind.

"Sly can slow and probably speed up time. But what if he can do more than that? I think he can be more powerful as well. I think he may have the ability to travel THROUGH time." I hushed down to a whisper so he couldn't hear. Molly shook her head, not convinced. She thought for a moment and her face changed as it made more and more sense.

"You think?" Her purple cat eyes looked at the door.

"Yes, don't give him ideas though. With that power he could become a tyrant," I put my finger over my lips, she followed suite. "Good, remember, secret! Anyway," I raised my voice back to talking, "Come on, let's go to a museum!"

* * *

**A/N: So yeah a long chapter again. I like typing and keep it as a past time. Next chapter is the museum and the chapter after that is the heist with a twist. Be sure to Follow and Favorite if you enjoy the story, and leave a review!**

**Edit: So turns out I repeated a sentence four times in a row.**


	18. Chapter 18: Field Trip!

**Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be allowed to be sold or edited by anyone for financial benefits. The idea of Sly Cooper was created by SUCKER PUNCH and sold and distributed by the Sony Corporation of America.**

**Chapter 18: Field Trip!  
Molly Juniper McLee**

* * *

I walked out of the Australian hideout after forcing Luke to put on nicer clothes. I wasn't about to let him walk out like a skimpy hobo. Sly seemed better after his hangover. The wind was getting stronger but the sky was clear and the sun shined brightly. It was a perfect day for the beach, but we were going to a museum, one of the oldest in Sydney from what Luke has said.

Felix opened his garage, which couldn't be accessed from the house. In it sat a convertible. It looked brand new, clean on the inside with a new paint job. Felix opened my door for me, a proper gentleman, letting me sit up front with him. Luke didn't care, though he eyed me cautiously. I could read him like an open book, he was slightly worried and scared for me. He thought I could also become a tyrant. The wolf, who had disguised himself solid black like Dante, caught my eye and got in the car beside Sly.

"Where'd you get a convertible, Felix?" Sly leaned forward, blocking my view of that handsome man. I growled softly to myself. Felix smirked and pulled out of the driveway, the garage closing behind us.

"Violet insisted I get one for the heated days, though we still have an undercover car around back," He focused on the road, his eyes never looking at Sly. So far I really am liking him, good looks, good personality, good sense of habits. "Now get back there and put your seat belt on before I turn this car around," Luke laughed his rich laugh. God he'll be a wonderful husband to whoever he marries.

"Whatever dad," Luke grinned at the raccoon disguised as a fox. I never knew Luke liked painting. Felix just put in some brown contacts and changed his outfit a bit. I hadn't realized I'd been staring at him until he looked over at a stop light, raising an eyebrow. I blushed, embarrassment clouding my crush. He smiled warmly and I caught Luke's soft giggle.

"So what are we looking to steal today? Jewels? Technology? What?" I hadn't realized he was talking to me until Luke cleared his throat.

"Oh, well nothing special. Basically a stone slab, well half of one. Luke has the other half and we need to get them together. Luke thinks it will lead him to his mom, no idea why he wants to meet her," Felix raised his eyebrow again but didn't ask questions. Luke pulled the slab out of his little bag, showing it to Felix. The light turned green and he turned a corner, handing the slab back to the wolf who was now panting. After a nice drive we ended up at the museum, the first thing I noticed was that it was heavily guarded with cops. One stood out in particular, a fox with blue hair.

"Oh fantastic Carmelita's here. God I hope she doesn't think I know spanish," Sly's eyes filled with a mix of wickedness and love, oh he has a crush on her. A huge crush. From what I can tell Carmelita is the one thing Sly holds dear to himself. Luke was cracking his fingers, studying the building.

"Looks like the museum just opened, good since they won't be getting a lot of people in," A van pulled up in front of the large doors. Men in lab coats pulled a large metal contraption out of it and studied it. Looks like they had no clue what it was, but Luke sure as hell did. His face lit up and he hopped out of the car, jogging over. The police went to stop him but he showed them his wallet and they let him pass. Felix parked in the spot we were at, which we were allowed to park in.

I walked up to the group of police who started to stop me. "It's okay, they're with me," Luke called to them and they let us pass. The thing was old, no wonder it was going into a museum. Burn marks covered half of it while the other shined in the sunlight. Carmelita walked up next to him, studying the thing.

"Who are you?" She asked, leaning on her hip, hand on her shock pistol. Luke showed her his wallet.

"Cory Mields, I specialize in many fields. Mainly Astronomy and History. This," He pet the machine and it roared to life to his touch, "Is an energy converter. It takes different types of energies, actually all of them, and uses it for one sole purpose. These are things of legend, said to be invented by the humans before the great darkness. I was able to find what they used them for," Carmelita poked the machine and the metal bent around her fingers. She pulled away and it pushed back out.

"What? How is this thing even possible? The great darkness is a myth and the humans probably have never existed! Why does the metal bend to the touch?"

"It's the way scientists hide the activation switch, a metal which is very rare and unknown. Bends and stretches to the touch, like elastic, but is strong enough to shield a nuclear blast,"

"What did they use this thing for? It's obvious it's important," I rubbed my hand across its surface. It was so smooth and I could feel the energy from the inside.

"Warp holes, Wormholes, White holes, whatever you want to call it," Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him, dumbfounded. I laughed.

"Those don't exist, you need to stop watching Doctor Who," He groaned, having to explain himself.

"They can exist, but need a tremendous amount of energy to open. You all know about spacetime, so I don't need to explain that in-depth, basically when space and time mix. Well if we were to bend one point of spacetime to another one, far away, we would be able to create a wormhole and travel probably billions of billions of light years in a matter of seconds. Just the energy needed to even open the wormhole is equal to VY Canis Majoris, the biggest star we know of, exploding into a supernova. So really it is possible, just highly unlikely," The scientists stared at him like he was god. Carmelita slow clapped as I stared at Luke, god when did he learn that? "There is enough energy in this to power the entire world for ten years without fault, just wiring it would be a pain,"

"How much is that like in a star exploding scale?" He smiled, waving his hand around.

"Not even close, the amount of energy in this thing probably took a long time to put in there but it wasn't even close to OUR sun going up in an explosion," Sly and Felix looked completely lost, Carmelita was just hanging on. The police forces surrounding us, a slippery place to be a group of thieves, didn't bother to join in the conversation and were hard at work keeping the people out of the ring. "Shall we go in guys?" I grabbed Felix by his arm and pulled him in, I was glad to be out of the ring of cops.

Sly followed behind me, catching Carmelita's eye. She stopped him, "Could you talk for me?" He raised his eyebrow but turned to her.

"Jeremy Finton, how can I help you today?" He held out his hand and Carmelita shook it.

"Oh nothing, you just looked like Cooper for a second," Sly laughed in his disguised voice. It was deeper than his usual but sounded like it. She glanced at him but walked over to the energy converter. He breathed out the breath he had held in, walking into the museum, finally followed by Luke who had escaped the scientists who were nearly interrogating him.

"Well we're in, let's go find the slab. I'm sure we know what to do, Molly see what you can find about their technology, security cameras, any hidden microphones, anything like that. Especially lasers, Jeremy here doesn't like them so much. Felix you come with me, two people looking for one thing should speed this up. Jeremy, look around for nooks and crannies you can use to get in here easily tomorrow. This won't be like Bonepicker's place, too many people nearby," He studied the roof as if it was going to cave in.

"And who made you the boss?" Sly crossed his arms, sizing up to the wolf jokingly.

"I did," Luke smiled and cracked his knuckles using his palms. "C'mon let's go," We split up, Sly went straight, I went left and Luke and Felix went right. Why did Felix have to go with him? I wanted to ask him out, see if he'd take me out to dinner. I sighed sadly, I think Luke is trying to protect me. He made himself my big brother in the eighth grade.

I studied the walls as I walked, making a map of the entire place, cameras and all, in my head. Later on I would draw it out for them to see. I had perfect memory of things I wanted to remember. Lasers in the roofs and walls. Small gas traps in supports and window sills. Makes it easier to air out I guess. The glass of every exhibit was armed with an alarm. I grabbed a map after about half an hour of scanning walls and floors. I pulled a pen out of my pocket and went into the bathroom, filling the entire map with the all of the things I found. Camera angles and views were also drawn on. After a few minutes I was done with my masterpiece and folded it, putting it in my bag. Now to find the others. I'm sure Felix and Luke found the things and that Sly has a mental map of this place of his own.

After some intense searching I heard some familiar voices from a large room full of skeletons. I hid behind the wall and listened to what sounded like Luke lecturing Felix. "Now don't try to hurt Molly. She is a sister to me and if you hurt her, well let's just say you won't enjoy being in the center of a star," Felix sighed.

"I would never hurt someone as beautiful as her," I blushed at the compliment, "I want to get to know her, to love her. God she nearly knocked me off my feet when I first set my eyes on her. I hope she feels the same way about me," I wanted to walk over and hug that man, but I wanted to hear what Luke would say.

"Good, that's love right there. I know she does feel the same way about you, I mean she did say, on accident and in shock of course, Molly Gerrodicci," I growled softly at him. Oh he'll bring this out to his grave I'm sure. "I just wish I could feel like that for once. To see someone who knocks me off my feet. I mean there was Greaves but we can't date, he's been ordered to kill me!" Luke sighed heavily and paced around the room. "You should bring her to dinner tonight. She loves steak so pick a good steakhouse. Also a warning, she's abstinent so don't try to push or she'll kick," Felix laughed at that.

"I'm not pushy on that subject. If they want to they can, if not they don't have to," Luke seemed happy at what he said and nodded at him. He smiled at me, motioning his finger for me to come over.

I groaned and came out of the corridor, surprising Felix. I walked up to him, giving him a small hug around his waist. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we both smiled at Luke who rolled his eyes. Sly walked in behind him looking mischievous. He snuck up behind him and tripped him, pushing him over. Luke groaned as he stood back up, glaring at the culprit. "You're lucky we're in a museum,"

"Oh? What would you do to me if we weren't?" Luke grinned evilly and winked, walking out of the museum. Felix pointed at the stone slab that was placed in the case next to us, letting Sly know where it was. I handed him the map and he studied it. "Nice job Molly, I can see why Luke is your friend," He winked at me and followed behind Luke, determined to make him angry. He tripped over something and fell to the ground himself and Luke laughed.

"Invisible rope made of air. Useful isn't it?" He snapped his fingers and a small swirling object disappeared. Sly growled at him and it was Luke's turn to wink and walk away.

"God they're such kids," I sighed, resting my head on Felix's shoulder.

"So Molly, would you like to go out to dinner with me?" His accent adding with the nervous stuttering made him look so adorable. A stuttering mess over a girl, quite romantic. I could tell he really wanted to be there for me. God I loved being able to read body language. I smiled and started walking, pulling him along. He smiled back at me as we walked out of the hall of history.

* * *

**A/N: I think I'll only do a POV if the person is needed later in the story. The energy converter thing wasn't needed, but I wanted to add it so I could add Carmelita in here more than just saying she was standing there. Be sure to Follow and Favorite if you enjoy the story, and leave a review!**

**Edit: One last chapter to edit, then new chapters for ALL! EXCITEMENT!**


	19. Chapter 19: The Beast of Nine

**Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be allowed to be sold or edited by anyone for financial benefits. The idea of Sly Cooper was created by SUCKER PUNCH and sold and distributed by the Sony Corporation of America.**

**Chapter 19: The Beast of Nine  
Sly**

* * *

I sat on the couch as Felix chased Luke around the room, who was playing with a box of grenades. Molly sat across from me typing away madly like Bentley would when he was messing with a security system. She laughed triumphantly and set her laptop down, glaring at the two men running around in circles, one carrying explosives and making a lot of noise.

"Both of you sit down before I get angry," She order them sternly. Luke stopped, making Felix slam into his back. He tossed the box up in the air and jumped on the couch, an evil smirk smeared across his face. Felix growled softly as he sat next to Molly. "I've disabled the cameras and gas traps so it should be a walk in the park for you two,"

Bentley called yesterday telling us that he wanted Luke to help me out with stealing a stone slab. I of course denied the help, being a master thief. Bentley lectured me of the dangers of Carmelita being there, it wasn't like I hadn't escaped from her before. He was way too worried, probably since he wasn't there to make sure everything went smoothly for his friend. Or he was really drunk, which would be rare. I might as well let the wolf in, he still needed experience.

"You know I could've just turned the power off?" Luke flicked his fingers and the lights flickered uneasily, making the room seem creepy with the storm going on outside. Rain pounded against the roof as lightning lit the room, thunder rolling across the dark sky. We weren't using the convertible for this one. Molly threw her shoe at him.

"Stop, that is horribly annoying," Luke intensified the flashing from the bulb. I laughed at her reaction, making her glare and throw her shoe at me. I slowed time as it reached the high of its arc, standing and grabbing the shoe. I pushed it down to the floor then sat back down, letting time return. It crashed loudly, breaking in half. "Lucas!"

"What? I didn't do anything!" He raised his hands and got a pillow to his face. "C'mon, the museum should be empty now," He stood, walking out the door without an umbrella. I rolled my eyes as the rain hit something just away from his fur and slid down without touching. He pulled the car up closer to the door and we quickly got in it. Once we were all in Felix forced him away from the wheel and took over, driving us to the museum but parking a bit away.

Luke and I climbed onto the roofs and crossed over to the museum. There was a skylight for every room, most of the roof itself was glass. We found the room with the slab in it and tried to open the window. "Locked, no problem," I grabbed my lock pick, Bentley made me learn to pick locks instead of break windows years before I was know as a master, and quickly opened the window. Luke sat beside me, making sure rain didn't touch us. I climbed in and dropped down, using my cane to make the fall soundless. Luke just jumped in and I thought he was going to crash into the ground, making a loud clattering noise. He flipped and landed perfectly on his feet, not a sound came from him. "Okay where the hell were you trained?" he smiled, going over to the case with our slab. It was alarmed and couldn't be picked.

"No problem," He flicked his fingers again. It clicked and swung open. The slab flew into his hand and he smiled. "God that was too easy. Why did Bentley think you need help with this?" A voice from behind made my heart skip a beat.

"Because of me," Carmelita Fox, a fiery woman. I turned smiling my malicious smile.

"I thought the room got hotter," She rolled her eyes and pointed her shock pistol at me.

"Shut it Cooper, you're not going anywhere. You and your little wolf friend are coming with me,"

"Sounds tempting, a bit of electricity and a fiery fox. But do you really think you'll be able to catch us?" I smirked, swinging my cane around.

"I won't have to," She pointed her gun to the roof, shooting and shattering the glass. Rain fell, drenching both Luke and I. It pooled around our feet and Carmelita pointed her gun at the floor, safely away from the puddle. She pulled the trigger and I slowed time. Oh god Luke was going to get fried, but hey he can regenerate. I grabbed the slab from Luke's hand and got away from the puddle. I couldn't move him without speeding up time.

Time returned to normal as the ball of energy hit the puddle. Brilliant light filled the room as the current of lightning arced around in the puddle, flowing to Luke and up his legs. He didn't move, didn't show signs of pain. Carmelita's smirk was wiped clean off her face. "How are you not getting hurt?" He smiled a brilliant white smile.

"Well I am, but I'm used to say about a million volts. Much larger than your simple shock pistol," He controlled the current into his fist, forming a larger ball of rippling energy and water. He didn't throw it, it simply dissipated. He pulled his half of the slab out and I tossed him the other one. "Let's see here, I was told to seal this with red, but what red object?" He ignored the cop who fired at me. He flicked his wrist and it crashed to the ground. He went deep into thought, then frowned at his solution.

"What?" I eyed him curiously. He pulled another knife out of his little bag and cut open his finger. "Woah what are you doing?!"

"Sealed with red, the red of blood," The liquid flowed from him and Carmelita looked shocked. He smeared it on the slab's breaking point and pressed them together. The crack glowed softly then started humming loudly over the rain. Wind rushed around us as the humming got louder and louder.

A huge black veil shot from it, escaping upwards, destroying the roof. It formed what looked like a fox. Lightning surrounded it as the veil grew in size. The most notable feature was not just one tail, but nine. Nine tails! It growled deeply at Luke who was chanting in a completely different voice. It was female and dark.

_"Beast of nine you are free. Use your power and kill the breeds. Those who mock your very kind. Those who think you're not sublime. The three of age who want your death who partner with those who will draw one last breath. Now hurry, escape from your stone cell. Show them all the depths of hell," _Luke gasped as he collapsed. Carmelita shot at the beast which deflected every shot. It punched the roof, rubble falling down towards her. A scream came from my throat for her. The rubble stopped in midair and I turned to see what was stopping it. Molly stood over Luke holding her hand at the rubble.

"C'mon! Felix grab Luke!" The cop stood, looking very thankful. The beast growled at us as we ran out of the museum which was now collapsing. Luke inhaled and jumped off of Felix. He turned to face the beast, energy coming from him in waves. The beast stared at him with glowing red eyes. It pointed at Luke, a black stream of fire flying towards him. He held up the finished stone slab which absorbed the blow. The nine tailed beast roared as more light escaped from the stone. The fog dissipated as those glowing red eyes stared at Luke in anger. He lowered the slab as the fog disappeared, tears rolling down his face.

"So... So much pain," He looked sad. "No wonder he wants to kill everything around him," He sighed and turned around to face us. Carmelita just stared at him like most people did when he did stuff like that.

"You mean you feel bad for that beast?" Luke lowered his head and clenched his fists.

"So much pain... It showed me its past. So much sadness, so much," Molly hissed slightly and pinched a place in his neck. He collapsed and she caught him.

"Sorry, Luke, but you're no good like this again," She dragged him and threw him in the car. "Our flight leaves tomorrow so we need to go pack, come on Sly," She got in the car sitting next to Luke. Has this happened before?

"Carm," The cop looked at me, making no attempt to give chase, "Are you okay?"

"Considering your friend stopped a roof from falling on me with her hand, I was almost blasted by a giant thing with nine tails, and now I'm letting four criminals go, no not really," She was just going to let us go? "Now hurry up, that Luke probably just saved everyone in Australia," The cop started ordering commands through her radio, walking away in a hurry. I got in the car up front with Felix, who looked lost.

"What just happened?" He rested his head on the wheel.

"Well, that slab was a prison and we just let out its captive. It destroyed the museum and then Luke, I think, sealed it away in the slab," The feline next to me looked at Molly, who was sitting up Luke.

"Did you know that would happen?" I think he was talking to Molly, but Luke spoke in a voice that I hoped would never be his.

"No one could know, except me. I am the Nine Tails. Your friend did me a favor, consumed my emotion when I broke free. My prison was not that slab, but that museum. Now I can help my masters," Luke winced in pain and started coughing. The same black fog spewed out his mouth and out of the window of the moving car. He opened his eyes.

"Can we stop running into problems that make no sense?" He groaned and started drumming his fingers. Four beats, over and over. Molly pushed him over and crossed her legs.

"Well with you that is not possible," She poked at his ribs, something he hates, he almost broke my hand on the plane. He made a noise and slapped her hands away. "Fine, grumpy," He snickered and clicked his teeth.

"Sly could you switch seats with her?" He crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at her. She slapped his shoulder. I climbed between them before a fight broke loose. She climbed up into the front seat and started talking quietly with Felix as if we didn't hear them.

"Do you really have to leave so soon?" Felix looked pretty sad, having to leave his new girlfriend.

"Can't you come along?" He shook his head.

"Don't have a ticket for the plane," She sighed. The flight wasn't sold out, it was empty when we flew over. I nudged Luke, nodding my head to them. He pulled out his phone.

"What are you talking about, Felix, according to this you do have a ticket," He showed him the screen and Felix's eyes lit up. He looked like he could hug the wolf. I think he bought a ticket so he could sit next to Molly. She seemed to be happy. "Actually I can change our flights to the next one, in three hours. Plenty of time to sleep on the plane. Want to?"

"Sure, all my stuff's packed anyway. Felix you can get packed fairly fast, so let's do it," Molly seemed to agree and she leaned her head on Felix's shoulders. A small glow came from Luke, I raised an eyebrow at him. "Luke why are you glowing?" He pulled the slab, which was what was glowing, out in front of us. Words were carving into it in a glyphic way. He read them first, confused, before he read it aloud.

"The one who has power through pain, the one with a mind of gain, the one who controls time with their cane. Each must face a challenge close or far in their future. Two will have a choice, the one without will fight first, the one with the gravest choice must fight last. Once done they may fight the beast, the beast with tails, counted to nine," He glanced at me then Molly. I pulled my cane out, which made Luke put his fingers on his head. "Where do you put that thing?!"

"I always have my cane on me, I just don't know where it goes," I slowed time, it started vibrating. I let it return to normal. "So I'm in this silly thing? Power through pain, sounds like you. A mind with gain, Molly. So the three of us are part of it? What do we have in common?"

"Only thing I can think of is that we're all eighteen," Molly yawned and stretched. "Can this wait for later? Let's just pack and go to the airport, I'm tired and I want to get back to France, my friend's getting married and she needs someone to do her hair,"

"Fine, this thing probably doesn't mean anything," Luke didn't seem convinced that this was a joke. We pulled in the driveway and he got out, jogging up to the house studying the glowing rock. The rain had stopped when Luke stopped the fog. I wasn't as determined as him and slumped out of the car to go get my bag.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah so I have an idea with this kind of story. Something as cliche as a prophecy! I have things planned, the encounter with Muggshot and why the Knights had the codes, a thing involving Greaves and Luke, the two choice. And the fight with the ninetails.**

**EDIT: I realized how dramatic I made Molly, having two sisters who are pretty up there, and I toned her down. Time for more chapters!**


	20. Chapter 20: John Smith

**Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be allowed to be sold or edited by anyone for financial benefits. The idea of Sly Cooper was created by SUCKER PUNCH and sold and distributed by the Sony Corporation of America.**

**Chapter 20: John Smith  
Luke**

* * *

We walked into the hideout quietly, hoping not to wake anyone. It was very late in the night, or early in the morning. The moon was setting and sunrise was showing just over the horizon. Molly had gone home and taken Felix with her, a bad idea considering her dad. Sly had washed the paint out of his fur and I had already changed his voice back to normal. He seemed energized, having slept ten hours on the plane, and was still fiddling with yet another instrument. I covered my exhaustion. I didn't want to sleep, and I won't. I'll see something I don't want to if I do, I know it. That tingle was engulfing my entire body, making it hard to concentrate.

The lights were on and yelling came from the basement. Bill was interrogating someone, guess this would mean a nice conversation. Our appearance surprised Bentley as we walked in a day early and he waved to us from his office. Murray was working on the van in the garage, his radio blasting next to him as he hummed along to a song. It was always so noisy here, but never this early. Sly went over to Bentley's office, striking up a conversation about Felix. Whatever he said didn't enlighten the genius as he began arguing with Sly.

"You left that base all on its own? There are confidential things there Sly! You can't just go leave something we use unguarded!" Sly rolled his eyes and was about to say something back before I jumped in. Bill stomped up the stairs and slammed the door, eyebrows raising at the sight of me.

"It's not unguarded," Bentley walked out of his office and looked up to me. He may have been short but I knew not to underestimate this guy from the little time I've known him.

"How so? You're here and Molly and Felix are at her house so what's guarding our stuff?" I smiled wickedly and Bill sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Please tell me you didn't call another elemental! Last time New York was almost destroyed by a tsunami!"

"But it wasn't since I got control of it! But that's not what I did," I raised my ringed hand up and thought of the base. An image flashed in front of me of the base with the small defense system I 'installed' before we left. "You recognize it Bill?"

"I thought I threw that thing into the pacific?" He squinted at the shimmering image, not fazed. Bentley looked at the small moving box with curiosity as Sly poked at the image, seeing if it were real.

"Nope, that was a decoy. Everyone I'd like to introduce you to," I whistled and the box looked up, it small ears flopping in joy. "K-9, literally the ninth model of my robot dog. Loyal companion and fantastic tracker and bodyguard. I've let him scan the place and he will capture anyone who tries to break in. If you come at him with a weapon or shoot him, you're going to have a bad time. If someone says they're part of the gang, they'll have to do something to prove it. Answer a question or something. Actually Bentley," I pulled a keyboard from the image and handed it to the genius. "Type in a question only gang members can answer,"

He typed in 'What's Murray's favorite food?' And I raised my eyebrows at him. That was easy, strawberries. I see where he was getting at, Murray was a hippo and they're known as more fat-filled food eaters. I took the keyboard once he typed in the answer and threw it into the image. K-9 shuttered for a second before a ding sounded. "Code encrypted, will question intruders,"

"Now to give you a demonstration," I clicked my tongue and a mirage of a person appeared. K-9 turned to it quickly and flung a chain. It wrapped around the mirage, constricting and pulling it to the ground. The metal dog pointed its laser at the shimmering image and asked the question Bentley had asked it. The mirage said the correct answer and the chain unraveled. K-9 introduced itself and I removed the mirage. "There we go, that's if they answer the correctly. If not then they're knocked out and teleported away. If they fight back, then K-9 uses his little laser. Remember being shot by that Bill?"

"When was I shot?" He crossed his arms, looking menacing. It was the look he gave me before he called me into his office.

"Oh, I forgot I erased that from your memory. Oh well, you don't have an office in your pocket," I smiled at him. "Anyway K-9, make sure you don't kill anyone, unless needed. Make sure nothing happens to their stuff, and say hello to K-9 mk.2 for me," I closed the image to show Murray standing behind it. I jumped and raised my fist out of instinct, fire erupting around it. Bill grabbed my arm and flipped me over, pinning me to the ground. "Sorry," I coughed out as air returned to my lungs. "Instincts, so don't sneak up on me," Murray laughed and stepped over me, pulling Bentley into his office and closing the door.

"So Bill," Sly pulled him up, patting his shoulders roughly. "Who do you have locked up in the basement?" Bill glared at the door.

"Someone who knows Luke. Says he wants to kill him. Something about a museum," I stopped him there, quickly getting up and going down the stairs through the wooden door. It was a fox, only one really large bushy tail. What was to be afraid of?

"Ah, Luke. About time I met you. I'm sure you want to know who I am. Why don't you scan my mind? You should, not that hard," He was very straightforward. I walked up to the chained fox stuck to the wall, placing the palm of my hand on his forehead. I tried to go to his mind but something caught my attention. His genetic code. It was... familiar. It reminded me of my own, a lot actually. I ignored it and plunged into his mind. Nothing much, no name, no past. Nothing. Only the urge to hurt me and a female voice. "Find anything?"

"Other than that urge? Nothing except a similar genetic code to my own. Who are you? Who are your parents?"

"Mother I have no clue, father wasn't all that nice. But tell me, Luke. Why am I like this? I have no memory of anything. Just waking up on the street and a dream of a museum. And there's you. This urge and this voice. What are they?" I looked at him, this was weird. He seemed helpless. Not scared but angered.

"I don't know what this is, but you have to go. Sorry you couldn't stay for tea. Got a name?" He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"What do you mean by.. Hey why do I sound British?!" I laughed at him and fixed his vocal chords. I hoped to get his anger completely out, that would help me decide what was happening. Emotions show a different story. He growled at me but let his anger fade. "John Smith, nice to meet you," I smiled warmly and went upstairs, heading to my room.

I opened the door to find the three stooges. Spitz was drawing with fire, letting it burn marks into the blank roof. He was a fantastic artists with fire, rubbish with a pencil. I whistled at the large rose he had drawn. It stretched across the roof in all its glory. Dante was swinging a mace around. Roman design, the chain links a bit wider than usual to allow for more swing range. Charles was messing with darts, covering them in a toxin. "Ah Luke, I've made a new drug. It should work on you. Want to test it?" I grabbed a knife and took aim.

"Come near me with that thing, I dare you," Spitz sighed.

"Why don't you want to sleep this time?" He walked over to me, taking the blade from my hand. He put his hand on my shoulder then pulled away quickly. "And what is wrong with you?"

"I can feel something is gonna happen if I sleep, so I'm not going to sleep. I don't want to see what I will, and that, Spitz, is the feeling I've had since the flight to Australia, which was interesting considering we almost crashed because of a freak lightning storm," Dante stopped the mace and leaned up.

"That was your flight? Jesus can you stop nearly killing yourself?" I smiled mockingly at him.

"Nope, and now I'm here to mess around with metals and wiring. Trying to make that sonic screwdriver since I really want one," I smiled at Spitz who mouthed something to Charles. I realized too late what he mouthed as something pricked into my neck. I pulled the small dart out and glared at him as it instantly took effect. "I fucking hate you three," I groaned as I collapsed to the ground, vision blurring into black.

* * *

**A/N:We're getting close to 1000 readers, which is a LOT. I've been thinking of future things and Greaves and Luke should start to intertwine in the next few chapters. Be sure to Follow and Favorite if you enjoy the story, and leave a review!**


	21. Chapter 21: Deep in the Pits

**Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be allowed to be sold or edited by anyone for financial benefits. The idea of Sly Cooper was created by SUCKER PUNCH and sold and distributed by the Sony Corporation of America.**

**Chapter 21: Deep in the Pits  
Sly & Greaves**

* * *

**POV: Sly**

* * *

I heard a thud from Luke's room as I fiddled with the small metal link puzzle Bentley gave me to complete. Four links all with one opening and you had to separate and form into a chain without letting them touch. It was annoying, aggravating me to a boiling point. I threw them across to my bed and went to investigate the sound. I creaked his door open to find him being dragged into bed, Charles pulling a dart out of his neck.

I chuckled to myself, closing the door soundlessly before hopping down the stairs to find Bill escorting his captive, who was unconscious, out of the hideout. "So where did you find him?"

"He was in Luke's room, juggling knives. Don't know how he got in but I'm sure it won't happen again," I stared at the fox. God he looked a lot like Luke. Probably has to do with what Luke said about genetic code. Why did he have such a bushy tail? It was huge, about the size of the front of the van. It swished quickly, as if he was having a bad dream. "So someone else has as bad dreams as Luke?" Bill got in his ear, growling softly. He was very menacing when it involved Luke, either through anger to or for him.

The fox stirred to life, opening its eyes and growling back. The growl turned into a roar and Bill jumped back, punching the bushy-tailed beast in the face. "It's time, master," It growled ferociously, grabbing everyone's attention. That big bushy tail burst into flames, black flames, splitting into nine. It roared even louder than before and the house shuddered, everyone plugging their ears with their hands.

A black veil shot from the fox's mouth, circling outwards like a shockwave from a bomb. It hit everyone who I could see and they collapsed, including myself. "From the anger and protection from the fatherly figure, the beast will be born. To prey on its target like a fox to a rabbit," That voice. The female voice Luke had talked in at the museum. "It's time the prophecy began, the beast will pick its target and strike," The fox glared over at me, licking its bared teeth with glee.

"I choose the wolf. The one with great power, he will suffer great pain," He jumped up the stairs and into Luke's room. A loud crash came from it and he came out with Luke over his shoulders.

"As you wish, though I do not agree with your decision," The voice sounded displeased. What, did she want me to get taken? The fox trotted over me, gleefully whistling. I willed my cane to come to my hands, which it did so. Like a lost dog to a young child it appeared in my hands. I swiped the fox off of his feet, sending him tumbling into the wall. He growled and raised a clawed hand. "No, his time will come, like it did before. You must leave now before it is too late!" He hissed and grabbed the wolf he had dropped. My eyelids grew far too heavy to be not normal. I reached for the duo before whatever force took over my body, knocking me into pits of darkness.

* * *

**POV: Greaves. Yes a double POV chapter, how exciting!**

* * *

Hunger pains wretched me as I stared at the roof of my cell. Only a week without food, I've survived longer. My stomach growled for anything I could eat, hell a rat would sound fine now. Only eleven more weeks before they would let me out. Three months in the pits, if you survive it then you're instantly promoted to the highest rank. People have come down here willingly to propel themselves through the ranks. No one has returned, no one survives.

I twirled my necklace through my fingers. Wherever I go it follows me. I once got mad at this Collie for cheating on me, threw it into the ocean in rage. Next thing I knew it was back around my neck, soaked. No matter what, I would be wearing it, the small orange tear-shaped stone that no one could name. It was always warm to the touch for me, no one else. It kept me warm down here. In these cold, cramped, empty cells. Here I am talking to myself, god I wish I had just not let that wolf kiss me. Maybe then I wouldn't be here.

A noise just outside of my cell startled me. A bang, like bricks falling on metal. I leaned up, maybe it was a rat? I could kill it easily, cooking wouldn't be hard with this necklace. Just the diseases it may hold, kill me in an instant. I grabbed my bars, night vision from the eternity and a half I've spent in here helping me out. It was the corridor of creepy cells. God if we abandoned this place it would be a perfect place to shoot a horror movie.

Something moved, something big. About as tall as me, coming straight out of a cell. It came towards me, something looming over its shoulder. Was it here to kill me? Was it a monster? No not a monster, but a fox, with a surprising amount of tails, holding someone covered over its shoulder. It stopped in front of me, opening the cell across from mine and throwing him in.

"Sorry to disturb your starving to death, just had to store this one in a place he won't escape. I'll be back in a few hours to get started," He slammed the door close, it locking behind him. How the hell did he get in? These are the pits, only able to get in from the front entrance. He walked back from where he came, deep into the rows of cells before I couldn't see him anymore.

"Hello?" I called to the person. They were spread across the floor. I could only see their hand that wasn't covered. A small ring was on their middle finger, tear-shaped like my necklace. I was annoyed when they didn't respond. "Oi, you better say something or I'll... throw this rock at you!" I picked up a small stone that fell from my ceiling three days ago. My necklace glowed softly, making whoever's ring glow as well. They both hummed loudly for a few minutes before the person under the blanket gasped. They jumped up, the blanket covering their body falling. I was astonished to see Lucas Venroll standing in the cell across from me.

"H-how did I get here? Who are you? WHERE am I?!" He freaked looking about his cell. I threw the rock which clattered against the bars, scaring him.

"Guess where we are, Lucas," I growled ferociously at the man who put me in here. He stopped, raising his hand up. His eyes glowed softly as he scanned around. They stopped on me, filling with sadness and guilt.

"No, don't tell me these are your pits?" I raised an eyebrow.

"My pits? What do you mean they just built the base over bomb shelters. Does every base do that?"

"No, oh god Greaves I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I wouldn't even want my father to get forced into the pits! And of course I got you in here didn't I," He punched the wall, his knuckles cracking against the bricks. He wouldn't want his father summoned down here? That was a stretch, the man who abused him? He looked at me after his fit of rage, more guilt than I've ever seen in someone's eyes. "Every base has their own pits. The one in Area One are acid pits. They dip you in slowly, making sure that layer is destroyed before the next. If you don't die from blood loss you'll die when it reaches your lower intestines. I saw someone dipped in there, my roommate,"

"Oh, sorry then. So if you're sent to the pits anywhere you die?" What would Africa's pits be?

"Boars, Africa's pits are boars. No trace left of you, and yes I just read your mind. I would break us out of here if I could, but it seems that the cell is, well I'll use a word we both know, deadlocked. I can't pick it or open it in any way. Only the key can open it, who brought me down here?" His eyes narrowed as he went to touch the bars. A small spark came from it and into his finger making him flinch.

"Some fox with a lot of tails, nine I think. Why does it matter?" His face changed to terror. He punched the door, fire erupting from it to his touch. Surprisingly the fire didn't shine brightly. "What's the matter, you scared of a little fox?"

"That is NOT just a fox!" His voice was shaky and cracked. "Looks like it's time, that stupid stone just had to say a little prophecy," Was he insane? A laugh sounded from the corridor. I looked through the darkness to find that fox was back. "Call me Luke once he's done. It'll help," The fox appeared between us out of nowhere, man he was fast.

"Hello again, Greaves was it? It seems you helped my little friend wake up. I'll make sure not to disturb you in your... state," He pushed Luke back what seemed like forcefully as he flew into the wall. Quickly the fox went into the cell, opening and closing the door in a second. He snapped his fingers and the bars melted together, forming a sound proof barrier.

I sat on my bed, the only thing given to you beside a working toilet. Weird cell designs for the dead. Maybe they wanted to make you think you'll survive? I didn't want to wait for him to finish, I guess I'd sleep. I knew what dream I would have, the same one I've had for the past year, my parents. Dad better still be protecting my mom, he left the guardians for her.

* * *

The sound of metal scraping against bricks woke me up quickly. I leaned up, fist clenching in combat ready position. That fox was leaving Luke's cell.

"Oh sorry if I woke you, but might as well tell you now. Lucas wouldn't cooperate unless I promised to feed you. So tomorrow, you'll be fed at the exact time I came today. Don't know why he wants you to eat, I think he's got a little man crush," The fox clicked his tongue and the door locked. He walked back to where he came from.

"Where are you going, the exit is the other way!" Maybe this was just a starving hallucination. The fox laughed and walked backwards, looking at me.

"Spoilers! I can only use this exit so don't try to follow me," After a few minutes of him walking away, the sounds of his footsteps echoing down the stone corridor stopped. I picked up a sharp rock, long and narrow perfect for a makeshift lockpick, and began fumbling with the lock of my cell. They said these locks were unpickable, well let's see it they're telling the truth. A few moments later and my cell swung open with a small click.

I jumped in excitement, walking out of the space and stretching. I wasn't going to follow that fox, something was urging me to check on Luke. I walked up to his cell, the iron wall in front of me blocking my passage. I put my hands on the door, no handle or lock so how was I going to make it open? I thought for a second, a ridiculous idea coming to mind. I willed it open, tapping my fingers against it. Before I quit it snapped and the door swung open. Luke was in a pool of red, his fur coated in it. No cuts or bruises, so what was he sitting in? I walked up and touched him, making him groan.

"Get... out of here..." He groaned louder as he tried to speak. His voice was hoarse, probably from yelling. His breathing was irregular, a deep breath then two quick ones, the third being sharp. I quickly checked his body. Four broken ribs and both ankles broken as well. Must be a lot of internal bleeding.

"Are you sitting in a pool of your own blood?" I was too curious to notice the pain he was in. He nodded yes, pulling my hands from him.

"Get.. out you're... in more danger... than me if... you stay. Lot's of... broken ribs... stabbing into my lungs. He's keeping me alive... through a force stronger than me, he's... dangerous," He was panting furiously. The amount of internal bleeding must be lower than I thought, he wouldn't be able to talk if it was on my scale. I listened to him, not that I could get him out of here. Quickly I got out of his cell, closing the door behind me as quietly as I could.

Why did I want to help him? This crave of protecting him. Maybe I wanted to get to know him, date him even. Or maybe I wanted to hurt him myself. I couldn't tell, I just know I couldn't sleep now after seeing that. I've seen a lot more blood than that, but never a torture victim.

* * *

**A/N: And thus the prophecy that was foretold by the key to the cell of the beast begins! Hope you enjoy, next chapter will also have two sides to it, Sly's side trying to find Luke and Greaves side. Gonna be real long. Hope you enjoy, I'm going to bed now.**


	22. Chapter 22: The Impossible Situation

**Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be allowed to be sold or edited by anyone for financial benefits. The idea of Sly Cooper was created by SUCKER PUNCH and sold and distributed by the Sony Corporation of America.**

**Chapter 22: The Impossible Situation  
Sly & Greaves**

* * *

I groaned as I forced myself to lean up from my place on the sofa. My head felt like it was going to explode. I looked over at Bentley who was rubbing his eyes. What happened? All I remember is that fox, two voices both male and female. It took something, something big. Bill was pacing around the room as Luke's sides sat around the coffee table, mumbling quietly to each other.

"Hey where's Luke?" Molly walked in, trying to call the wolf. I froze as the memory came back, he was taken by the nine tails. Molly saw my face, concern passing over hers. "Sly?"

"He was taken, by that fox. Something about the prophecy starting. I think he's in danger," She stopped, hanging up her phone.

"Sly don't you remember that thing? The first to go will face great pain. Which means he's in a lot more danger than you're thinking. Bentley, do you have cameras installed anywhere near here?" Bentley nodded and opened his laptop, clicking away at the keyboard.

"Here we go, what happened... Ten hours ago?! Damn that is one effective little shout," I stood behind him along with Molly as the video played. It showed the fox walking out of the house, Luke dangling over his shoulder. It stopped, putting a hand on Luke's head. The wolf clenched his fists for a few seconds before the fox took his hand off of his head. "Looks like that shout cut off the mic, we won't be able to hear him," Luckily I could read lips.

_"Looks like there's a base here in France where I can store him. Not that far from here, the drug running through hid blood won't wear off until seven more hours,"_ A base? Luke did mention that he sent Greaves to a base, don't know where it is though.

"He's at some base not far from here, same one Greaves was sent to that one night I think," Bill stopped pacing, a grim look settled in his eye.

"That base, it's a knight base. We won't be able to get him without a lot of help. All bases are impenetrable and extremely high-tech. Heavily guarded and watched with cameras everywhere. There isn't a place that they don't see. A person on a camera around the clock, if they spot something strange they call it out. He's on his own until we have an army," Bentley smirked and began typing again.

"I'm sure you're just overreacting Bill, I mean how bad could it... Oh that bad," Bentley stopped typing, glaring at the screen. "I won't even be able to begin hacking without sending a trace, they'll track us down within seconds, probably arrive faster, armed," Bill sighed.

"I was giving an understatement, they're too strong,"

"So he's stuck there?" We couldn't do anything to help?

"Pretty much, we won't be able to get near the base without being seen. Then we have to get in and find him. Everyone in the building is trained to kill, even the janitors and nurses," I wonder how hard it is to train? Luke said it took his childhood to get through the training. I sighed after brainstorming every idea I could.

"Well then I guess we have to wait it out, I've seen the things he can do I'm sure he'll turn up eventually," Bill snorted, walking to the front door. "And where are you going?"

"Violet got me into her gang, you know she secretly runs a factory? Have to go to work," He walked out of the hideout, a tired smirk coming from Molly.

"Oh he's not just going to work, anyway Sly you're a master thief I'm sure you can sneak up on the base. Let's go scout out, if you get in trouble just slow time and get out of there," I smiled at the sound of sneaking up on an impenetrable base.

* * *

**Greaves**

* * *

It's about time for that fox to come and torture Luke. My stomach growled, overpowering my concern for the wolf, he said he was going to feed me, but from experience it could be TO something. I needed to make sure to survive, malnutrition at an extreme state is very dangerous. I didn't want to work my body at all, could be my life. A sat on the edge of my bed, teaching myself how to juggle with rocks. I never took the time to learn silly things like this, now I have a lot of time on my hands.

I cursed as a rock fell down and crushed my foot. I caught the two rocks which were in the air and threw them against the wall in anger. A laugh sounded from outside my cell. I looked over to see that fox. I rubbed my foot which was swelling. "Hello again fox, what can I do for you today?" He smiled evilly, tossing a bag into my cell. The aroma lifting off of it hit my nose as my mouth started to water.

"Call me John, not fox. That's weird. Your little wolf pal wanted you to eat so I got you food, seriously why does he want you to live? Does he owe you a favor or something?" The fox formed a chair from his tails and sat down, must be very talented with them.

"I don't know, just met the guy," I lied to him, not wanting him to think I hated him. "Why did you make the wall solid? And how did you do it?" I leaned down and picked up the bag, cracking my neck from the slouched position I had sat in. John laughed at the question.

"So you wouldn't have to hear him scream, and I melted it with magic," He wiggled his fingers as he stood, his tails unraveling in a furry mess. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a wolf to torture for eight hours," He went into Luke's cell gleefully, closing the door as he swished his tails quickly inside. I ate slowly as the hours passed, not wanting my stomach which had shrunk to break open.

The eight hours passed swiftly as I continued to try to juggle. I started to get the hang of it until the metal door of Luke's cell screeched open. John walked out humming a song to himself as he shook blood from his hands. I had saved a bit of food and some of my water for Luke, I was going to keep him alive as well. If I were to get him out of here that 'force' he said keeping him alive would probably go away. John waved goodbye as he left, braiding his tails together and apart quickly.

After ten minutes I got up, opening my cell door and going to Luke's. I opened the door and found him leaning against a half of the bed. It was broken in two, the springs were wrapped around his legs tightly, cutting off circulation. He opened his eyes as I walked in, god he looked so scared, so broken.

"Greaves, you always going to check up on me?" I nodded, making him give a half-smile. His stomach growled but he ignored it. I sat next to him, shifting the bed slightly, making him wince.

"You're hungry, so eat," I handed him what I had left over. He took it after a few seconds. I didn't watch him eat, that'd be sort of creepy. When he was done I handed him the half full bottle of water. He took it as well, drinking it down in a few seconds. "Feel better?" I studied his body, his ribs seemed healed, somehow, but his legs and stomach were cut up badly. He wasn't sitting in a pool of his blood, but he will before John returns.

"A bit, thanks. I know what you're thinking. You'll break me out of here and you're making sure I don't drop as soon as I walk out of here. That won't be possible, Greaves. But I thank you again for the hospitality," He leaned against me, putting his nuzzle on my shoulder and in the crane of my neck.

"I don't care if it's impossible, love, I will get you out of here," I mumbled involuntarily. He raised his head, ears perking up in surprise.

"What did you call me?" He tilted his head in confusion, making me realize what I had said. "Don't get attached to me, I won't be this way when he's done,"

"He won't be able to finish if I have something to say for it," I stood up, resting Luke as comfortable as I could get him on the half bed. "Try to sleep, it will be hard but try," He looked up at me, nodding his head slightly. I took the empty bottle and left quietly, willing the door to lock behind me. It clicked shut and I got into my cell. Why did I call him love? I'm italian, so that's not a habit. I hate conflicting things like this.

* * *

**A/N: Ever have that feeling that you know how you want something to come out but you have no idea how you're going to make it happen? I am having that now, the farther I go on the more things I want to add**


	23. Chapter 23: Fox and the Hounds

**Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be allowed to be sold or edited by anyone for financial benefits. The idea of Sly Cooper was created by SUCKER PUNCH and sold and distributed by the Sony Corporation of America.**

**Chapter 23: The Fox and the Hounds  
Sly, Greaves**

* * *

It's the fourteenth day I've staked out the base. Molly scanned the building for Luke using her mind and did find traces of him, deep below. She said he seemed, different. Changed, like taking a mosaic, breaking and rearranging the pieces. She says he's holding on for something, if that wasn't there he'd be gone, lost in insanity. We found an abandoned shed we could hideout in that had a fantastic view of the base.

Molly stared at the guards, purring softly to herself. "What are you staring at that's making you purr like that?" She smiled back at me.

"The soldiers," She grinned, making Felix frown. "Sorry, they're just really... buff," I rolled my eyes at her, Felix didn't seem too happy about her statement.

"I can be buff," He flexed, making her laugh. Did I have to watch this place with these two all night? I grabbed the binoculars from her and looked at the base. It was built like a prison, or a fortress. Only one way in and the rest is surrounded by a grey brick wall covered in barbed wire, probably electric as well. Six towers, one for each corner, had spotlights shining outwards, scanning for any signs of infiltrators. It's hard to believe a coffee shop is right down the road.

"Well looks like that fox has shown his face," I looked at the tower closest to me. There were two people in it, the nine tailed fox and a Shepard. The dog seemed threatening, strained eyes staring at the fox full of not hate, but lust. The two lovebirds split up from a kiss they had started and sat next to me. "I can read their lips if you two would will stay quiet," That was a lie, I could read lips in a crowded mall.

_"So, John. It seems you are almost done with your little victim in the pits, it's taken you a while to break him. What's holding you back?"_ The dog licked his teeth, scanning the fox, John, up and down. John smiled.

_"Lucas is holding on to something, I have broken him greatly but what he's holding on to is keeping me from rearranging the pieces. Until I find out what that is I can't make him what I want him to be," _He smiled wider, probably thinking of what he'll turn Luke into. _"Now, don't fret, you will be honored in the rise of the black witch. But you need to complete the deal, Commander Timothy. Or, I'll use this on you," _He pulled a sword from off of his back. It's blade was a deep red with a solid black hilt. A crimson gem sat in the hilt, glowing eerily as it got closer to Timothy's neck.

_"The blade of Uruk-hai?! Where did you get the unholy weapon?" _John grinned maliciously as the blade touched the Commander's neck. It pulsed, Timothy's face filling with pain. _"Stop! I'll do it!"_ John removed the sword as the Knight collapsed. He caught and pulled him closer to his face.

_"Good. I have been forbidden from doing sexual abuse to Lucas unless absolutely necessary. I've been out of practice for the past two hundred years, might as well warm up with you," _The fox reached up with a tail and turn the small light off that was dangling from the ceiling. Sexual abuse, like rape? I jumped up, pulling the two with me.

"I don't think Luke will be himself soon, he said something about needing to remove the one thing he's holding on to. What would that be?" Molly thought to herself a few moments, shaking her head when she was done. "What is it Molly?"

"Well, there is another sign of life wherever Luke is. Maybe that thing is helping him. I'm trying to name it but all I'm getting back is male. Perhaps he found someone who's helping?" I shrugged, pondering who would be down there.

"Well I don't know about you two, but I'm getting pretty tired," Felix stretched out his arms, one going in front of the small window. Light shined through as soon as he held it there, shouting coming from the base. "Oh god, the only time they look at the shed!"

"Run?" Molly looked at me, I guess I was the leader of the group now. I nodded.

"Run,"

* * *

**Greaves**

* * *

I sat on my bed, drawing small pictures in the dirt covering my wall. It's been two weeks since John came, torturing Luke everyday. He was late today, by a few hours. I was starting to think he wouldn't come, good for Luke to get a day off, until I heard the footsteps of the nine tailed beast. I looked out at him, he looked different. His hair and fur were sticking up in multiple places, his clothes didn't look as good either. The leg of his pants was halfway up his leg while his shirt was half tucked in. He looked like he had just woken up, or just got out of a strip club.

"Sorry I'm late, I just got... kept up in practice," He did his normal routine, giving me a small brown bag and sitting on his tail-chair. "I need you to be honest with me, have you been talking to the man in there at all?" I felt panic rise into my throat but held it down.

"No, how could I? You seem to only be able to open the door. Why do you ask?" He smiled, fixing his clothes.

"Well he's nearly mine to mold, he's just holding on to something. I thought you were an attractive guy so if he was talking to you then he probably was hoping you'd do something for him. If that's not it then what is he holding on to?" Some hum came from my necklace, going into my head. An idea instantly came to mind.

"Wasn't he wearing some ring the day you brought him? Maybe he's holding on to a an old memory?" John grinned at me, so he didn't hear that hum?

"I like how you think, maybe the Witch will let me keep you, you fit most of her categories," That's the first I heard of this Witch. He ran into Luke's cell, growling at the wolf who cringed in fear at him. "Ring, now!" Luke seemed terrified to let go of it. He shook his head, growling back. John punched him in the throat, holding him against the wall. Luke slid the blue gem off of his finger and handed it to him. "Fight back again, I dare you,"

He walked out, closing the door behind him. Studying the ring he sat back down, looking deep into the blue gem that dimmed to his touch. "Do you know what gem it is, John?" He shook his head, uncertain. "Looks impressive,"

"You keep it," The ring flew from his hand and rolled between my legs. "Don't worry I did that, it's just a ring not possessed. Well I have to get to work, see you in about twelve hours," I picked up the ring, it hummed along with my necklace softly, like they were communicating.

"Twelve hours? Don't pull something man, I did with this one Collie. Couldn't move my back for two weeks," He laughed as he went into the cell, closing the door behind him. I stared into the ring, the blue gem getting brighter in my hand. Sliding it on to my finger I felt a strange feeling, like two things fighting for control of my body. I touched where it was most severe, the bend of my arm. Half of it was cold and the other half was warm, like my necklace. The spot where they met kept shifting and changing. I pressed down firmly between them, making them stop. It was weird, like I could feel their confusion.

"Oh now don't tell me," I raised the ring and my necklace where I could see them. They hummed deeply as they got closer to each other, opposites? So they were possessed! A sharp pain shot through both hands where I held them. So they took offence to 'possessed', so what are they?

The two gems hummed together, forming a plan within my mind. I would go in there and use them as a catalyst to knock out John and get Luke out of here. It was weird, the jewels weren't talking, but it was like they were. Luke's ring said it wanted back on Luke, so he will join forces. I swear this has to be a dream.

I came out of my cell, quickly sneaking over to Luke's. I listened through the metal for any sign that he knew I was there. Neither of them stopped what they were doing, which sounded quite bad. I needed to get in quietly, or the plan would be ruined. Running my finger down the metal it began to melt silently. John had his back turned to me, he seemed to be forcefully kissing Luke who was bleeding from cuts down his arms and legs. Luke was trying to back away but he was against a wall.

I raised my hand, energy began flowing through me. Is this what Luke felt like when he did things like this? It flowed to my palm, balling into a rippling bubble. I threw it at John, hitting him in the back. He yelled out, collapsing as the energy swirled across him, cutting and hitting him like a physical force. It quickly flowed to his head, knocking him out the instant it touched his eyes.

"Greaves? How did you use my ring?!" Luke breathed sharply, sitting on the ground rubbing his chest. He looked at my hand then back to my face, getting a good look at my necklace. "Oh that's why," He tried standing, winced then fell. I took off his ring and gave it to him as I sat down as well. He touched it to John's forehead and closed his eyes, searching his memories for something. "Removing anything about how he would be able to track us. I have to go pretty far so this will take a few minutes,"

I stared at the concentrating wolf, wishing I could help with his wounds. I used to be able to heal anything with my touch, but I forgot how to do it. He seemed so focused, like nothing that happened has affected him. If he could focus, I could too. I grabbed his limp arm, noticing the number of fractures in the wrist and hand. I did what I used to do with the door, willing them to heal and close. Nothing happened at first before his arm glowed softly, like when he came back to life. After a few minutes the glow faded and his arm was completely healed, still covered in his own blood.

I did that with his entire body, probably helping him concentrate so he could ignore the pain. Ten minutes after I had finished he opened his eyes, not happy with what he probably found. "You okay?" I talked softly, hoping if he had an ailment I wouldn't tick or trigger it. He nodded, taking notice on how his limbs were healed.

"I closed the force keeping me alive. Wish I slept, I can't stand up. If you hadn't taken care of me I would have dropped as soon as I closed it," He barely lifted his arm, moving his fingers and stretching. "Did you heal me? How?" I smiled at the wolf. He seemed pretty confused on how he wasn't bleeding from every part of his body.

"Something I've been able to do since I was five, I fell off the swing into the ground, leg get's ripped apart. I didn't cry, I just fixed it. My dad said he was grateful for that, a boy who fixed his own problems," Luke chuckled and tried to stand, falling again once he realized it wasn't possible. "I'm getting out of here, you're coming with me," I stood, cracking my back and yawning.

"How? I can barely stay awake now, won't be able to walk any time soon," I laughed at the challenge, leaning down and hooking him into my arms. "You're going to carry me?" I was surprised how light he was, he looked like he would weigh at least two hundred pounds in muscle but he weighs not even fifty. I nodded as I walked out of the cell. "These are abandoned bomb shelters, there's about twenty different exits sealed off. If you get me to one I'll open it up," I walked down the corridor, steps echoing down the long empty hall. We reached a cell that had been blown open, quite recently actually.

He snapped his fingers, wincing slightly. The wall opened and I quickly walked through. He snapped his fingers again and it closed, leaving him sweating slightly. He must be pushing himself to a large degree. "You should take it easy, you've been through hell," He laughed at the sound of resting.

"I still have to get you away from the base without being shot, also make sure you're not blinded when you see light, have to hold on until you're good," He rested his head against my shoulder. I walked down the tunnel, rows of bomb shelters, some filled with skeletons, lay ahead. It took a while, maybe half an hour, but I made it to a silver door. I opened it slowly, walking out when the coast was clear. A spotlight shined on us but the alarm didn't sound. "They can't see us, just don't look up at it or you won't be able to see, you're squinting insanely now," I walked to the wall, walking closer to the front exit which was sealed off.

"We're stuck, the door's closed," he laughed quietly.

"When we can't go over, go through. Just walk forward and hold your breath," I did what he said, touching the wall and sliding through it as if it were water. I quickly got to the other side and saw the wall, vibrating like water itself, go solid. "Hang on, you're good from here. You'll remain invisible until you won't be seen by the spotlights. Take these," He pulled a pair of sunglasses out of nowhere. "They'll fix the chemical composition of your eyes so light doesn't burn through your retinas, don't take a shortcut," He put the location of his hideout in my mind, along with the path he wants me to take. "You'll drop me if you take shortcuts," I laughed slightly as he fell asleep in my arms. I wanted to get him home, I just didn't want to meet his godfather again. Out of all the people I've met, he scares me the most.

* * *

**A/N: Yep, guess what's going to happen when Greaves shows up out of nowhere with Luke in his arms? Probably not good to Bill. So I've had school so chapters, so chapter production will be slowed. High school is fun though.**


	24. Chapter 24: Binding Relations

**Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be allowed to be sold or edited by anyone for financial benefits. The idea of Sly Cooper was created by SUCKER PUNCH and sold and distributed by the Sony Corporation of America.**

**Chapter 24: Binding Relations  
Greaves**

* * *

I stumbled upon the hideout after hours of walking. My heart ached as I carried Luke back into his friends' arms. I've been thinking, I know I won't be able to stay by him. His godfather hates me, won't approve. I'll probably get punched in the jaw, multiple times.

I looked down at him, curled in a ball in my arms. The sun was setting, vibrant colors entranced the sky as the star passed over the horizon. Luke had been stirring in his sleep, clawing here and there involuntarily. Small bleeding marks laced my legs and chest. God knows what I smelled like, I wonder what people saw us as?

I walked to the door, knocking softly. After a few minutes it swung open, revealing Sly Cooper. He had his cane pointed at me like a shotgun, glaring deep into my eyes. "Drop off Luke and get out of here," his voice was shaky. I could see he was leaning on something, gritting his teeth and trying to hold back pain.

"You try getting in the base yourself? Three bullets in your leg, not a good feeling," The raccoon was surprised to see me so able to tell his wounds.

"Sly put your cane down," a female cat appeared next to him. "You... your lifesigns tell me you were with him," She raised her hands up to my head. "May I?" I nodded, unaware of what she'll do. My head exploded as the memories played back. Feeding him, taking care of him, even making him laugh in his small cell. A smile crossed her face as she lived through them. When she was done she hugged around my neck.

"Is he good Molly?" She nodded dragging me into the house. It was much larger on the inside, a hallway expanded down, leading to three doorways and a staircase. One of them lead to a kitchen which was connected to the garage where Murray was blowtorching something on to the van. Another led to a living room, which led off to a few more rooms. The third door was a bathroom, nothing special.

"Could you put Luke up in his room? Go up the stairs, third one on your right," I nodded, quietly. A slight chuckle escaped my throat at thought of putting Luke in his room, like a sleeping child in my arms. Molly caught my smile and rolled her eyes. I walked up the wooden steps, following her instructions. Luke's room was big, multiple weapons were stabbed into the wall along with burn marks tracing pictures in the ceiling. He had a small bed with a thin blanket, wouldn't even warm him more than my necklace could.

I layed him on the bed softly, seeing him curl into a tighter ball. His jaw was clenched as he slept, growling softly with a snarl plastered across his face. I left quietly, making sure not to wake him. The door softly clicked shut, "I need to thank you," a voice behind me made me jump out of my skin. I spun, fist raised ready to knock someone's head off. It came in contact with nothing as I fell to the ground. "I'm over here," The voice came from the stairs. I looked over at Bentley who was smiling, trying to hold his laugh.

"Oh hello," I pushed myself up, wincing as the cuts on my body stung forcefully. "You're Bentley right? Nice to meet you," He nodded likewise, tossing me a bundle of clothes.

"Get yourself cleaned up, bathroom's over there. After choose any room you want, only these six are taken so far," After he pointed to a door a bit farther down the hall he pointed at the surrounding six doors near us. I noticed two hall the expanded to the left and right. This was a big house, maybe even infinite. No that's not possible, just a dream I wish would happen. He walked down the stairs, pausing for a second. "If Bill returns tomorrow, stay out of his way. He hits hard, I don't want to be putting a splint on your nose," I laughed, nodding appreciation.

I entered the room he pointed at, a bathroom. Really large as well, nearly twice the size of my old one in my room at the base. I locked the door behind me, not wanting someone to barge in. Removing my clothes I ran the shower, testing the water until I found a comfortable temperature. I disliked bathing, it gave me time to think. I liked smelling decent, but my thoughts can wander deeply into things I never wish to talk about. I stepped in, feeling the warmth of the water. My necklace hummed to the temperature, vibrating softly. This could probably put me to sleep if my mind would just settle.

What if I didn't put on Luke's ring? What if I never even met him? What if his father hadn't abused him? Would I still know him, feel the way I fell for him? How do I feel for him, anyway? Compassion? Sympathy? Speaking of his father, what of mine? In my sleep I can feel how my parents are, it sounds weird but if they're in danger I would know. I haven't felt that since the first night when Luke was put in that cell. My mother, Amelia Pond Altarice. Her real name was Amy Pond before she married my father, Timothy Andrews Altarice. They met in the guardians, dated for six years before he worked up the courage to propose. Mom was part nurse, part assassin. Dad was training to become Commander. They both retired from missions because of the danger. They couldn't stand when the other left.

Dad had to wear a disguise when I joined the ranks, he was put as my trainer. A father son relationship had to be ignored, so he kept the link between us secret. He's always worn the disguise except for at home. It was strange looking at him with two faces everyday. Mom only went in if she was called, which was rare considering guardians knew how to keep safe.

I stepped out of the shower, looking myself in the mirror. I was completely skinny, my stomach almost touched my back and ribs shaped my torso more than muscle did. If I were to eat, I'd have to eat slowly. My stomach would explode considering the size it's probably shrunk to. I also looked homeless, I needed a haircut and had a bunch of scratches across my body. Under my claws were filthy, dirt piled under them and they were horribly unkept. Ah self consciousness, I hate it. I wonder what I looked like with those tattered clothes on? Probably weird, good thing I didn't pass a lot of people on the way here.

I stepped out of the bathroom, choosing a room near it. It had a slightly larger bed than Luke's with thick black blankets and about six different pillows. It had a single night table by it with a ceiling fan with a large bulb as it's light. The room was pretty bare, especially the walls. Good, I could remodel if I wished to. I jumped into the bed, landing soundlessly and bouncing a few times. From the window next to it I could see rain starting to fall, lightning shooting across the sky from a small distance. Too bad I was so tired, I would stay up and watch it if not. The rain sped up as the minutes dragged on before my eyelids felt heavy and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_My eyes opened to sunlight, but I wasn't in my bed. I was in a large field that stretched as far as I could see. The grass was extremely tall and bright red. Behind me mountains loomed, a forest stretching up them with bright silver leaves and white wood. The sky was a deep orange, two suns burned in it seemingly quite close. I looked away from the mountains back towards the endless field, finding a rock that looked like Pride Rock from the Lion King. On it sat a wolf, female obviously with bright red marks lacing down her body. They moved with her fur as wind came from the horizon. I walked up to her, sitting down and looking out to the field._

_"Welcome to the Celestial plains, Greaves," I looked at the female wolf. "If you wish to know my name, I have many from many different cultures. In Japan and China I am known as Amaterasu, a common nickname from my comrades is Ammy. I am the goddess of Sun, mother of life on planet Earth,"_

_"Why does this field look like __Gallifrey?" She laughed at the question._

_"Isn't that off of the one show you and Lucas watches? Oh the Celestial plains are different for all. In some cases it is a different planet. I have brought you here today to show you what has become of your father. He has ranked up as you would say to Commander. Yes Commander Jason has been fired, in a way," I smiled, so he actually did it? But what of Mom does she agree to this? "Oh she does. She feels great pride for him. Close your eyes, young one," I did as she told me. The scene changed from the darkness behind my eyelids._

_I was on a beach, the Six commanders stood in front of me, my father in their ranks. I smiled at him before I noticed who was walking up. That nine tailed beast John. He walked straight up to my father, growling softly. "As you know you have all been called from direct orders from your new Lord, The Black Witch. We thank you all for coming, but I ask you Timothy to remove your disguise, you're not fooling me," My father nodded, quickly removing his disguise in one move. The others seemed surprised and fairly confused before John made the connection. "Your son, HE was the reason Lucas was holding on!" His hand tightened around my father's throat._

_"His actions were his own, I came here from direct orders, sir," The fox released him and continued down the row, stopping at the sixth person._

_"Commander Jessica, is alright if I call you Jess?" She nodded, showing complete respect for the man. "Will you please retrieve our most kind hosts?" She saluted before walking off calmly, returning ten minutes later followed by four familiar people. What were they doing here? Four people Sly locked up, Sir Raleigh the Frog, Muggshot, Mz. Ruby and the Panda King. Of course Clockwerk wasn't there. How did they escape prison? "Thank you Jess. Muggshot, I believe it is you who runs the group now am I correct?"_

_"You are correct. I do hope you will make use of this base. You shouldn't be mapped on any map that isn't on this island. It is completely fortified from any attempt of strike, either it be from land or sea," John smiled at the answer he received, looking up to the large base that stood behind them._

_"You will all be shown around, assigned positions, then tested. Once that is done you may return home. It will only take the rest of the night to do so, dismissed!" The six people saluted then walked off. The four criminals bowed before following the Commanders back to the base. John stood alone, growling softly. "As for you!" He turned quickly staring directly into my eyes. "Don't expect next time we meet I will be nice, Greaves. I know you can see me, you and your little goddess friend. I will make you suffer for taking away my slave," He slashed, ending the vision as the field came back to view._

_"He knew I was there!" She nodded._

_"He is a servant to the dark witch, he knows too much of one thing for his sake. Don't tell anyone about this meeting, I must wake you so you may leave the fields. It is one in the morning for you, the storm is at its highest peak. Go onto the roof and watch it, I know it's your favorite hobby," The scene faded into gray as she turned into silver leaves, such as from the trees, and the wind took hold. The sounds and smells of the field soon faded as I began to hear thunder, smell the wet earth._

* * *

A huge clash of thunder jolted me from the dream. I went down to my side where a gun would usually be holstered grabbing at nothing. I calmed when I realized where I was, looking out of the window. The storm was raging, rain pounded heavily against the roof as lightning filled the sky, thunder rolling through the clouds soon after.

I climbed out of the window, knowing I'll remain dry. My necklace had another bonus, if it wasn't wet then any type of water would steam soundlessly when it came in contact with my fur, unless I wanted to get wet. I climbed onto the roof without making a noise, staring up at the colossal beast that drifted above me. I looked around, hoping to find a place I could sit comfortably. That's when I notice the figure facing away from me, slouched over and shaking slightly. I could tell it was Luke.

As I got closer, the thunder overpowering my footsteps, I saw that he was crying. Sobs shook his body as he tightly hugged his knees. The need to comfort him flowed through me. I sat behind him, putting him in between my legs and wrapping my arms around his waist. He was startled by the sudden contact but made no move to break away. He was soaked, shaking slightly from the cold wind that blew harshly.

"Are you alright?" My breath in his ear made him shudder at the sudden warmth. He shook his head, looking down at his lap. "What's the matter?" He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. His jaw quivered slightly before he began crying uncontrollably. I pulled him back, leaning his body into mine. He shuddered a lot harder than he did before as my necklace touched him. We sat like that for minutes, he slowly calmed down and was able to talk.

"Nightmares... They're worse than before," I wouldn't be surprised at that. He looked exhausted, probably has been up here for hours. He shuddered again as I adjusted my seating, my necklace rubbing up his back. "Your necklace it's so... warm," He could feel the heat it gave off? I hadn't realized I was starting to get wet. This was strange.

"They're just dreams, they can't physically hurt you," he nodded, yawning slightly but trying to cover it. "You're still tired, how long have you been up here?"

"Since ten, I imagine the thunder woke you up?" I nodded as well, barely hearing him over the storm. "I won't go back to sleep, I can't. I'm... too scared ... alone," he blushed slightly as if being scared to sleep alone is a crime. "I use people in the room to determine if I'm having a nightmare, when I lose that privilege I can't determine which one is real," I rubbed up and down his side, trying my best to warm the shivering wolf in my arms.

"It's okay, you're not in a nightmare anymore. Would you care if I slept in your room? If it would help?" He smiled warmly, not answering my question. We sat like that for half an hour, staring up at the swirling black clouds that could strike us down at any second. A question came to mind, something I wanted to ask since I was assigned to kill him. "What does the A mean in your name?" He laughed.

"I don't know, father wouldn't tell me. It's weird how you know my entire name, my entire life, but you're just a shadow to me," I smiled into his back.

"Well we'll exchange stories later, I guess you should know my full name. Greaves V Altarice," he scoffed.

"You hypocrite! What's the V stand for, eh?"

"My dad said it was one of those things you add to names to make it sounds better, Greaves Altarice doesn't sound as well," he mumbled the two names to himself, visually agreeing with me in the end. "I'm kind of tired, I think we ought to go to bed," He seemed scared at the sound of sleep but nodded very reluctantly. "You'll be cold in that little bed with paper for blankets, I think you should take mine,"

"Do I have to sleep?" He pouted, making me smile wider. I rubbed behind his ears, a small spot my father used on me when I didn't want to sleep. The effects were instant. Luke's eyes fluttered nearly shut and he drooped down, yawning wide. I scooped him into my arms again, somehow getting in my room with him. Warmth flowed through my body, my fur, along with his, dried instantly. I closed the window, placing him in my bed. He opened his eyes as wide as he could get them, still making him look sleepy, and snapped his fingers.

Another bed formed from no where on the other side of the room. He closed his eyes and began to softly breathe. I climbed into the other bed, a bit scared if it was just an illusion, not really tired, but wanting him to sleep. I laid there for twelve more minutes before he started growling, curling into another small ball.

I sighed, getting up and coming to his side. I shushed him, rubbing down his face slowly and softly. "Wake up Luke, it's just a dream," I whispered into his ear. His eyes fluttered open and he quickly backed away, scared out of his wits. "It's okay you're not in a nightmare," I raised my hands peacefully.

"Prove it! Prove to me I'm not in a second nightmare that was just piled under the last!" I'm sure he would slap me for this, but I did it anyway. I grabbed the back of his neck softly and pulled him closer, kissing him deeply. He froze up for a second before falling into it. I took control of the kiss and began exploring his mouth with my tongue, a thing I hadn't done before. I held him for two minutes before breaking the kiss, we were both slightly out of breath.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling himself into my lap before crying more into my shoulder. I put my legs onto the bed, wrapping him with the blanket. This was different, I never comforted someone like this before. I half laid, half sat, on the bed, hugging Luke as he sobbed into my arms. "Don't leave me," He whispered so softly in my ear before falling asleep. Guilt filled my body, I would probably be kicked out tomorrow.

His ring glowed softly for a second before fading again. My eyelids felt heavy all of a sudden. I hugged him tighter as I leaned against the wall, slowly drifting off.

* * *

**A/N: c: I just enjoy that every time I read it. Well now we have the COMFORT part in the hurt/comfort thingy. Reviews are helpful, I'll accept any ideas that will help me fill the holes in the future parts of the story. I have big events but need small and medium ones to fill them.**


	25. Chapter 25: The Two Stones

**Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be allowed to be sold or edited by anyone for financial benefits. The idea of Sly Cooper was created by SUCKER PUNCH and sold and distributed by the Sony Corporation of America.  
**

**Chapter 25: The Two Stones  
Greaves**

* * *

I woke up quickly, looking out the window next to my bed. I felt an absence so early in the morning, around sixish. Basic training, I still always wake up early in the morning. Oh I remember the way they woke you, a quick shock through the bunks. I was always awake before it so I rarely felt it.

I turned my head to the door, which was slightly ajar, light shining through. I stretched my arms, realizing Luke wasn't next to me. I remember going to sleep with him. I stood, cracking my back and jaw. The floor creaked slightly at the sudden change in weight. I walked to the wooden door, opening and looking out to the hall. The light was coming from the bathroom. Inside was Luke, leaning over the toilet puking violently, but somehow silently. He looked like he wasn't used to sickness, like myself. I was never sick, not once that I can remember. Another thing my dad loved about me.

I walked beside him, resting my hand on his back. He felt like a furnace but was shivering. He must of been in a lot of pain, he was clawing at the sides of the bowl, leaving deep scratches in its surface. I slowly rubbed his back, waiting for him to finish. I heard this helps, wouldn't know myself. A few minutes passed, six maybe, before he started breathing a bit steadier. "You feeling better?" He laughed slightly at the question.

"Not even close. This is so different, the last time I was sick was when Charlie poisoned the water supply in the academy, three years ago, then I was never sick before that," Charles? Was that his boyfriend or something. He froze when he said Charles. "Oh crap I forgot about them, where are they?" He tried standing but almost fell over again. "Freaking dizziness, I have things to do!" I couldn't help but laugh, place my hand on his back again. I remember I could hold back a sickness for a day, then you have to face it when it is a bit stronger.

"Here, calm down and breath slowly," He did so as I pulled back on what he had, two things. A stomach virus and the flu. When I was done he looked a lot better, still had a fever. "There, don't plan anything tomorrow because you'll be even sicker, only works for one day and once for any ailment," His ears raised, a worried look in his eyes.

"Did you do that for my arms and legs?" I shook my head, making him exhale calmly. "Well time to find out where the three stooges went," I raised an eyebrow. "Oh sorry, three... complicated friends. Spitz, Charles, and Dante. It's a long story, one I don't want to explain again," I shrugged it off, following him to his room.

His window was open and rain had gotten in, a puddle on the floor from it. He walked up to a desk that I hadn't even seen before, it looked more like a worktable, picking up a note left for him. He smiled slightly and it burst into flames, crumbling into dust. He looked back at the table, smiling as he rubbed his hand across its surface. Tools in varying sizes with wires and different metal trinkets spread across it. Blueprints were spread across the entire back wall, some the most weird looking things I've ever seen. There was one on the table, I recognized what it was. A sonic screwdriver. Oh that would be interesting if it worked.

"Is this... safe?" I poked at one of larger metal trinkets. It sprung to life, blades shooting out like a pufferfish. I pulled my hand back quickly nearly elbowing Luke in the face. He growled softly, swishing his tail and hitting me with it in my upper thigh. "What was that for? Why did you hit me on my thigh?"

"I was hoping for a bit higher, but that'll do," Where he hit me stung forcefully. A bit higher? Oh that cheeky... "Yes this isn't safe but there is no adult telling me otherwise. Only five other people are allowed in this room. Sly, Molly, Spitz, Charles, and Dante. How old are you again Greaves?"

"Twenty-two, why?" He glared slightly, swinging his tail again, hitting his mark. I yelped at the sudden pain, making him smile. "Would you stop! I swear I'll cut off your tail if I have to," He made a face then went over to his blueprints, scanning about twelve at once.

"Are you better with range or melee?" He ran a finger down a few of the papers, pulling five off of the wall.

"Range, I guess," He started talking to himself, replacing a few of the blueprints back on the wall and rearranging a few more. I stood there waiting, watching him hustle about. He snapped his fingers and what seemed like a large crate appeared. He tapped on the lid and it popped open. He reached down into it, having to lean all the way over its edge to reach what he wanted.

"Here we go," He pulled a magnum with a long barrel out of the box. It looked dangerous, the pattern of a viper with the barrel melted and shaped to strike fear into whoever was looking down it. He tossed it to me, light from the sunrise glinting off of it. For some reason I thought it would turn into a monster and I caught it tightly, twirling it on my finger. "That isn't a normal gun, no recoil with a specialized bullet, like the cinder bullet but electric and pointy," He snapped his fingers and a few targets appeared, moving around the room at different speeds.

"What, shoot it inside?! That'd wake the place up!" He laughed, pressing his hands firmly on the blue sheet of paper, studying the blueprint he was working on.

"Go ahead, I've made the room sound proof. Mainly since I made noises when I had nightmares. The walls absorb all sound, so it won't bounce back. Here put these on," He reached below the table and tossed me a small headpiece used to block out sound. He wore one himself, busily pushing the small blade-ball back into its original form. I pulled the trigger of the gun without looking, I didn't need to. I smiled at the now destroyed target, the center of it sparking slightly. Luke nodded his head at my work and flicked his wrist. More targets appeared, much smaller than before, probably the size of a head about one hundred meters away.

I went to it, shooting rapidly, hitting every target directly in its center. Oh guns were so easy to use for me. I finished off the last target and took off the small sound blockers on my head, scruffing my hair. "I love this gun, it's so cool. Lightning bullets? Do you have a fancy name for them?"

"Tempests," He turned quickly swinging a blade about. It looked like a gold trail followed wherever it went, made purely of fire. "There we go, looks like I finally managed to keep the astrolite from exploding!" He stopped flinging the blade around, letting me get a good look at it. It was wicked, in both eerie and cool. A curved golden blade pot-marked with red and black that moved across its surface like a fog over a lake. Fire bristled on the sharp end, glowing another fierce golden color. It'd probably burn to get poked with that.

"I take it you're good with a blade?" He nodded, smiling at his new toy. "You have a name for all your... inventions?"

"Not the ones you see, what should I call her?" He studied the blade deeply.

"The Golden Tracer," His ears perked to the name, eyes following up his sword and connecting with mine. He nodded, sheathing the sword.

"You want to spar against me? I'll go easy on you," I was about to accept before a voice behind me made me jump.

"You won't want to do that, you'll just end up with a broken arm," I spun, barrel of my new gun rising. It pointed at Murray who smiled at my uneasiness. "You gave him a gun?"

"Murray! You know you're not allowed in my room, direct orders from myself!" Luke seemed cross, his tail itching to hit someone. The hippo laughed, walking up to him and hugging him tightly.

"Glad to have you back, Luke," He leaned up, getting his first glance at the room. He whistled. "Bentley will NOT be happy if he sees this," He poked at the knives in the wall. "You've destroyed the room, no wonder your door was vibrating,"

"My door was... Vibrating? Like a powerful vibrate?" Luke lowered his head down to his table, looking at the Golden Tracer. He pulled it out of its sheath, getting a bucket of water from under his table and dipping it in. It hissed as the fire was put out. Even the smoke was golden, shimmering at the now fresh morning light. It was sunrise a minute ago, now it's pure daylight out, maybe nine in the morning? "We've been in here a while Greaves, hm. Time flies when you're having fun,"

"Three hours? Why'd you put out your sword?" He sighed sadly.

"Hey Murray, would you please make pancakes? That's one of your best things you can do," Murray smiled, appearing happy to cook. He left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Why did you want him to leave?" I walked up beside, getting hit by his tail for a third time. I let it slide, something was on his mind. He seemed to be in deep thought, staring at me with curiosity. Something struck as excitement filled his eyes.

"The gems! Of course! Why could I have been so blunt? Greaves, your necklace kept my sword from exploding in my hand, good thing too I hate reattaching it. I think my ring made it so you didn't have to reload your gun. But why, how are they related? Can I see your necklace for a second?" I shook my head making him frown. What if he were to destroy it? I wouldn't want that to happen. A smile crossed his lips, evil and mischievous. "And if I steal it?" He stopped flurrying his tail, reminding me of what he's been doing it. I showed anger, when I really didn't care.

"Then I'll bend you over my knee, something so childish as to steal," My reaction set him aback. I gave him a playful smile with a bit of seriousness. I wasn't kidding. He sighed, going back to his table.

"Can I at least look at it?" I nodded reluctantly. He grabbed it, holding it gently, studying it. "Oh so that's how this is working!" He ran over to a wall, running his hand across it. It seemed to rip apart, leading to a large botanical garden, sadly most of it was dead. He grabbed my arm and pulled me in. "Okay you have to trust me, I'll give you this room if you can do it. Send energy to every plant, whisper life into everything!" I looked at him like he was insane.

"Do what? Listen, I don't know what you're on to but I think you need your head checked. Now could you please bring me back to where we WERE?" He frowned.

"No, after you try," I crossed my arms, temper rising. I glance over at a broken pallet. Plants were strewn across the ground, like corpses on a battlefield. Sorrow filled my heart at the sight. I looked at Luke who was gazing around, nearly in tears. I sighed, might as well try.

I did as he said, sending my thoughts out to the plants. I felt like they were screaming. I reached out, whispering uncontrollable things I didn't understand. I could feel everything coming back to life, filling with happiness, but fear. Fear from Luke. I opened my right and looked at him, he was gazing around as the plants seemed to regrow. Guilt filled his eyes, like he hated himself.

I clicked my tongue and the connection broke. My eyelids snapped open, letting me gaze at the new scene. Nothing was withered, nothing dead. Just a huge garden, nearly as far as I could see. Colors stretched down the aisles, shining brightly. It looked like a scene from a kid movie. Birds flying overhead, bees chasing each other around playfully.

"You did it... You were able to.." Luke was awestruck, I hadn't even noticed he fell to his knees, tears rolling down his face again. I came by his side, gazing into his watery blue eyes. I wish I could read them. They seemed to be mixed with so many emotions. He looked over at me, blinking back his tears. "You controlled the Sun Tearstone," A what?

"Why are you crying? Are they joyful or sad?" He sighed, leaning on my shoulder again. I wrapped my arms around his waist, comforting him. That was enough for an answer... but why did bringing plants back to life make him sad?

"These flowers... used to be so large, so beautiful. When my... father was released from prison he found me... when I was in here. He controlled me, forced me to destroy every last one. To him they seemed like ash, but I kept their form so maybe they could form again. Everytime I see them... I remember that day," He shuddered. I nipped at his ear, grabbing his attention.

"What were you talking about a Sunstone?" He leaned up, holding my necklace in his hand. I nodded, he pulled it from my neck, removing his ring as well.

"These two stones, Moon Tearstone and Sun Tearstone. They're twins, yes, but like twins they're different. The Moonstone, my ring, is more focused on destruction. Your necklace, the Sunstone, is more focused on life. Yours, it can do amazing things, it takes awhile to master though. I'm still working on it. Mine... only brings pain. Only brings suffering,"

"It brought me to you, am I suffering?" He sighed deeply.

"Not for me... for others," I looked at him, did he mean I'll suffer for being with him? "I need a source of power for most things, you only a few. I burn energy, you create it. You can do things I can do, such as create certain elements, create pocket realities, infinite storage spaces. Just a few of the main things I use. That crate? Bottomless,"

"How do you know this? Can you help me control it?" He laughed, patting my chest.

"I can help you, and I did a lot of research of historical relics. All you need to know. But you'll have to discover most of what you can do on your own. I can show you how to build places like this, bottomless boxes, different guns. Exciting, isn't it?" It was. I stared into his eyes as the scent of the garden carried around the enormous room. I couldn't hold back what I was feeling. Maybe I was being influenced by the stones, how they're 'related'. If that was the case, I would continue letting them manipulate.

I leaned down, kissing him deeply yet again, holding him, feeling him melt into it. I held him like that for five minutes before I pulled away, out of breath. "Jeez, you really can hold your breath," I looked up at Molly who was standing in the tear back into Luke's bedroom. I felt myself blush, Luke turning himself around in my arms.

"How long have you been standing there?" She walked out, touching a small bunch of what seemed like lavender.

"Since you started kissing him, don't worry I didn't hear any flirting. Come on, Murray's done with breakfast so you might want to get down there before Sly gets up, you know how he is with pancakes," She climbed up on a ladder, looking out at the many colors that stretched. "Oh, and you have to go get Bill from Violet's house. Just don't walk into the bedroom unless you know they're wearing clothes, it's a unforgettable sight," She half purred, half shuddered at the sentence.

"Don't worry, I've walked in on him more than once, I'm sure I'll be fine. Greaves, however, may be a bit scarred," Luke pulled my arms off of him, jumping up and pulling me along. I looked around us once more, taking in the scene again. I touched a small honeysuckle flower. It glowed, seeming happy. "Well, c'mon! If you're alive after we get Bill I'll show you the forge," Luke grabbed my hand, pulling me down rows of different flowers. I don't remember going so far in. Each plant reached out with a vine or petals as we passed. I swear this had to be a dream.

* * *

**A/N: Am I being a good author? I'm trying to find the time to revise my older chapters, lots of homework and stuff, and I don't really see so many reviews anymore. I mean I'm not demanding them, I still love writing this story, but whenever I see one I feel a sense of accomplishment. Dopamine goes through my blood so quickly, I mean that feeling could become addictive :P**


	26. Chapter 26: A Temporary Truce

**Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be allowed to be sold or edited by anyone for financial benefits. The idea of Sly Cooper was created by SUCKER PUNCH and sold and distributed by the Sony Corporation of America.**

**Chapter 26: A Temporary Truce  
Sly**

* * *

I slipped away after I had breakfast. It was a Saturday, so Bentley would probably think I went back to sleep. I was actually going to a café near the Eiffel Tower. I remember it had a nice view of La Seine at night, seemed very romantic. I received a message last night telling me to meet someone there. It was direct and untraceable. I believe I know who it is, and I partly wanted to be wrong.

Though I was wearing a disguise, I still stuck to the rooftops, some hounds have good noses for Coopers. I jumped from roof to roof, soundless and quick. I made it to Castel Café, looking through the small crowd outside until I found who I knew who sent the message. Carmelita Fox, in disguise as well.

I jumped down an alley away and walked to the small shop. The fox saw me instantly and shifted uncomfortably in her chair. I sat across from her, nodding my head. "Can I get you a drink?" She seemed reluctant, pondering the thought to pull her pistol on me and arrest me here.

"No, I'm fine," I nodded again, crossing my legs. "I asked you to come here today because..." She paused.

"Because?"

"I want to help. I heard you're going to Muggshot again. He escaped months ago, with some powerful help. Hundreds of guards were incinerated. He also got everyone else too. Mz. Ruby, Sir Raleigh, The Panda King. If we don't stop them, who knows what they'll do!" I agreed with her concern.

"A truce? Don't we remember what happened last time we had one?" She growled at me softly.

"You left me handcuffed on top of a volcano," I laughed, still finding it commedical.

"I would agree with you, we need all the help we can get, even with Luke back, but what about Murray and Bentley? They wouldn't agree with me," She sighed.

"Try to convince them! Do anything, I won't have more lives lost ringtail!" My phone rang, cutting her off. I answered it, worried who was on the other end. Luckily, it was Luke.

"Sly! We need a bit of help. Dante, Spitz, and Charles just got home with Bill. The only thing holding Dante and Bill back from Greaves is a door, we need a lot of muscle to calm them down. And bring Carmelita, I can hear her breathing, and is that the crowd at Castel? Felix should be working there, grab him too," I was surprised by his familiarity with Paris, he's probably been in Paris for two months, one he was being tortured.

"What?" Carmelita stared at me uneasily. I snapped my fingers, raising my hand in the air and twisting my wrist. Instantly a waiter came to us, luckily Felix.

"What can I get for you... Sly?" I smiled under the hat.

"You two, Greaves is in danger of getting his throat ripped out, I think we should get back to the hideout," Felix called to what seemed like his manager, taking off his uniform. Carmelita seemed surprised but obliged. I led the way to Felix's car, which he took control and got in the driver's seat.

* * *

We arrived, hearing loud banging from inside. Felix almost ran us into La Seine when he figured out who Carmelita was. I was able to relax his nerves when I said she wanted to help us take down Muggshot. I could tell he was edgy still, probably not wanting to go to jail again.

I ran ahead, pinpointing the noise coming from upstairs. Luke's room. I remembered he had reinforced the door with metals I don't know where he got. Spitz and Charles were sitting across the hall next to my door while Bill and Dante seemed to be furious as they rammed into Luke's door.

"They do know Luke is in there with Greaves, right?" I sat between the two, leaning on my door. Charles looked at me in surprise.

"He is? When did he get back?" They weren't informed? Spitz leaned up from his half dozing place, smiling idiotically.

"A few days ago. Greaves got him out of that base, carried him all the way here, and has cared for him since. Care to help subdue those two?" Charles shook his head, fear showing in his eyes.

"No thanks, I already got cut once, and my darts are in his room," I looked over at Spitz who showed me a bandage wrapped around his arm. I sighed, pointing at Carmelita. She pulled handcuffs out of her pocket and we both snuck up to them. I grabbed Bill by the waist while she grabbed Dante. We flipped them onto their stomachs and she handcuffed them together.

They both seemed startled, mouths agape before they realized they were handcuffed together. Instantly they tried pulling away from each other, straining to break the chain. I knocked four times on the door, signaling safety. Greaves opened it, holding one of Luke's swords in hand.

Luke pushed past him, holding a bottle of steaming black liquid. It seemed to be hurting him as he was tossing back and forth between hands. It hissed at his touch. He ran downstairs then outside, coming back minutes later with an empty vial. Carmelita unlocked the handcuffs from the two men who had calmed at the sight of Luke.

Bill hugged Luke tightly, making him drop the vial and suffocating him. I'm pretty sure I heard his back crack. Dante went over to Spitz, apologizing. Before anyone could get a word out Bentley came up the stairs.

"It's about time you stopped- Carmelita!" He dropped the clipboard from his hand and froze. She waved, not making any attempt to arrest. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to help. Don't worry about being watched, I've earned enough vacation days to last me years. Muggshot and the rest of the fiendish five, excluding Clockwerk, escaped from prison, killing hundreds of people. They have to be stopped!" Bentley put his finger on his chin, thinking wether to kick her out or not.

"That's not all you came here for," Luke had regained his breath and was now staring at Carmelita as if he understood her. "You want to know what happened at the museum, why that beast came out of the slab and why you weren't crushed by rubble," She seemed desperate, like it was driving her mad. She nodded her head. Luke ushered her into his room, tossing Bentley a rolled up piece of blue paper.

Bentley unrolled it and whistled. I walked around to get a view of it. It looked like a plane. Only able to hold about twelve people, three in the front and nine in the back. Bentley was tracing the around the sketch, calculating under his breath. "The calculations are already perfect, now just to build it," Bill came around as well.

"He always liked to invent," he studied the blueprint. "But what is shadow metal and shadow glass?" Charles got up quickly, coming around, joining the small group forming.

"So that's what he's using it for. Shadow materials are lightweight and solid black. At night you can't see them. And according to this engine system, it soundless as well. The only thing detectable is heat, which is where this comes in," He pointed at the edged surface around what seemed like the engines. "Another material unknown to scientists so far, blocks all temperatures, locking them inside,"

"Where did he get these things?" Bentley brought the blueprint downstairs. I followed behind, waving to Murray who was rubbing his head. There was a pile of wrenches in the garage. I think they fell on him.

"He makes them. Blew off most of his limbs multiple times if I recall," Bill looked at Charles quickly, eyes widened slightly. "Don't worry, we reattached them... eventually," Greaves left, probably to his room. His eyes showed fear when they laid on Bill or Dante. Luke will have to get them off his back.

Carmelita came down, seeming much calmer. She had taken off her disguise and I could now see her pure beauty. Blue hair that curled down her shoulders. Fiery eyes that matched her fur. A bright, cocky smile that counters my own. The woman I fell in love with. "Are you going to stand there gawking or are you going to introduce me to the newest people I'll have to hunt down?"

I closed my jaw, pointing to the people in the room. "Molly, the girl who saved your life. Felix, her boyfriend. Bill's Luke's godfather. Dante, Spitz and Charles are a bit complicated, I'll let them try to explain it. And Greaves, I think is Luke's boyfriend... or saviour," Bill gave me a look that he didn't approve of a relationship between them. I smiled mockingly, trying to get him riled up.

"Anyway" Luke appeared next to me, scaring the hell out of me. "About the plane. It will take a few days to build, maybe twelve. After, the three pilots need lessons in the flight bay, those will take about a week,"

"Flight bay?" Murray walked in, icing his head.

"Yes, I have one. Also a forgery, a garden, an armory, an arena, a library, a pool, and a.. you know that's it," No it wasn't, he was hiding something. Molly could tell as well. "But there needs to be three pilots of the same genetic bloodline. Or of same DNA structure," He looked at his sides. The three of them seemed surprised. "Charles you'll be in charge of keeping everything online. Camo, engines, everything. Even air conditioning. Dante you'll be the pilot. You're the most... mature. And Spitz. I can't believe I'm saying this but you're in charge of the weapons. Only shoot at things shot at us. Aim it right and you can ricochet bullets," Spitz smiled, sticking out his tongue and clapping his hands.

"So we have a plan of getting there, but we can't just zoom in, lock them up, then zoom out," Bentley traced the blueprint carefully, studying the mechanics in the wings. "We need to know why these 'knights' had the codes don't we?" I nodded, curious as well.

"Greaves!" Luke called the Siberian. A muffled response was heard from upstairs before he came walking down them. "I may have asked you this before, can't remember I think the sickness is messing with my head, but why did the knights have the codes?" Bill and Molly shared a confused look.

"I told you I didn't know, I was just a messenger and assassin. I had to get it to New York and we just stopped at that bar for some drinks before we took off, something about a higher power,"

"So they're working together? Makes sense, a guy so strong he walks with his arms, a man with a lot of money, a voodoo queen and a pyromaniac fighter. Sounds like a perfect team to have on your side. I believe that island belonged to Raleigh, used for Fiendish Five meetings," I tossed my cane between my hands as I brainstormed ideas. Oh god I felt like Bentley, but I don't find that to be a bad thing.

"Probably, and with the help of the knights it'll be a challenge. But I'm sure they don't have a lot of help, not even the Queen of England could get a meeting with one of the commanders," Luke stretched and walked towards the stairs. "Well I have work to do, so don't need me I'll be busy," Greaves stopped him on the stairs, whispering things in his ear. Luke patted him on the chest then pulled him along.

"So Bentley, anything I can do?" I was getting bored of not doing anything. By now Bentley usually let me in on his plans, it was starting to get ridiculous. He looked up from the blueprint, seeing my thoughts.

"You know you're eighteen now so I guess I can let you in on the plan, but with this plane a few things won't be needed. But we can steal them anyway, for fun. Come with me," He couldn't be being serious. I followed him before I was stopped by Carm.

"And what should I do? She crossed her arms and leaned to the side.

"Get to know everyone, talk with them. You'll be here for a while, so might as well. Oh and ask Bill about the embarrassing thing he's done to Luke as a godfather, they're hilarious," Bentley grinned. She couldn't help but smile herself. Luke yelled from upstairs, something unintelligible, making the three of us laugh. I hoped we could do this more often, and not just because of some truce. But I have to admit, I'll miss playing cops and robbers with her for the time.

* * *

**A/N: I'm finding that taking a class that has multiple projects at once very bad. I barely have time to write ;-; But I do love photography, I'm just bad with developing. My teacher still hasn't figured out my group keeps cross contaminating the developer and stopper solutions ^-^. I was planning on doing two chapters a week, but It's getting kind of hard. So once a week for both stories. Be sure to Follow and Favorite if you like the story and write a review! It helps a lot. PS: Cumberbatchian, love your name and thanks for the awesome review.**


	27. Chapter 27:

**Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be allowed to be sold or edited by anyone for financial benefits. The idea of Sly Cooper was created by SUCKER PUNCH and sold and distributed by the Sony Corporation of America.**

**Chapter 27:  
Sly**

* * *

The sounds of a blowtorch melting metals together filled my ears as I did my best to look at Luke through the protective headwear. I don't understand how he could work through this, but he's showed me otherwise, able to cut out the shape of my cane to exact precision, even the chip that came loose when I smacked Clockwerk in that volcano. He offered to repair the cane, which I gradually accepted, as long as he didn't tweak it.

The fire of the torch stopped, Luke releasing a pent up breath. I took off my mask to look at him. It was apparent he had changed over the past two weeks, his eyes changed from a dim glow to terror at times, widening slightly and glowing darkly, his view looking around quickly for any danger. Other things surfaced more frequently as he worked, signs of this sickness Greaves says he has. Coughing, sneezing, sometimes he'll get so dizzy he'll stumble; other time he'll shiver extremely quickly, though I could feel his body heat over the blowtorch. Whenever something would start Greaves stood up, asking him to stop working. Luke would always so no and shake it off.

"Would you please just sit down for a moment?!" Greaves was getting aggravated, a stern look on his face. Luke sighed, looking over at him.

"No Greaves, I have work to do," That's usually where the conversation ended, but Greaves continued.

"You won't be able to stand in a second if you keep working, the dizziness will get worse and you'll mess up!" Luke shook his before coughing again, a lot more forceful than before. Greaves pointed at him, smiling that his point was proven. His smile faded when Luke's coughing increased in speed and force. Luke collapsed to the ground, dropping the blowtorch. The instrument hung from the bar he was working on from the fuel line. Greaves went around, picking Luke up and holding him still until his fit ended. "Now will you?" The wolf nodded and rested his head on Greaves's shoulder. A chunk of metal fell off of the bar and he cringed, migraine most likely.

I backed up quietly into the hideout from the rip in the garage wall Luke had made. The place was quiet, mainly since Molly was at school right now. She liked to blare music and dance around with Felix, who couldn't dance worth anything. Murray waved to me from under the van, Spitz sitting next to it and handing him tools. In the livingroom Bentley was showing something to Charles and Dante from his computer.

"Hey we may have to delay the heist a bit, Luke's sick," He looked up, raising a hand and twirling it for me to go on. "Maybe a few days, three of four. He already has the frame done,"

"Really? He's only been working for an hour. Don't tell Murray, he'll be jealous," I chuckled, walking up the stairs. Carmelita was fussing with Luke's door.

"Need a hand?" I crouched beside her, making her sigh. This was one of the first times I've seen her not in her usual outfit.

"I left my gun in there and I need to charge it," I rose, pushing her to the side and picking the lock on the iron door. It was extremely complex and took several minutes of concentration before it clicked and swung open. "Good Job, I'll keep that in mind for anything in the future,"she walked in, gazing around the room for the bright orange pistol. It sat on Luke's workbench, luckily untampered.

The multiple swords and knives, that were usually in the wall, were piled on Luke's bed next to a wooden paddle. So that's what Bill wanted to talk to him about. I grinned evilly as I looked at the many holes peppering the wall. Carmelita ran her hand down the largest ones, I think that was where he kept his axes, slightly confused. I poked her shoulder, pointing to the pile of weapons.

"Does he own those legally?" I laughed, sitting next to the pile and picking up the paddle. It was surprisingly heavy, maybe close to a hundred pounds. She smirked, thinking me weak, before I let go of it and it crashed to the ground, almost breaking through the floorboards if not for the extremely thick carpet.

"No he makes them. Swords, axes, guns. You name it he's probably made it," She bent over and picked it up, the weight surprising her as well, before tossing it back on the bed. I stood, leaving Luke's room and going to mine, Carmelita not following. I grinned at my interior designs I made.

I painted the walls a dark blue, dyed the carpet black except for the middle which held my family crest and logo. The Thievius Raccoonus sat in a locked container next to my desk which my laptop sat on, humming softly as a CD spun inside of it. My bed was a mess as usual, I don't see why I need to arrange it every morning, along with my side tables. Bars hung from the roof which I used to workout and practice thief skills. Overall, I think it a successful look.

I opened the case and picked up the Thievius Raccoonus, completely restored, turning to the page that enlisted my father. I did this when I was bored, stare at the image, pointing out things I inherited from him. Below it was a picture of my mom. The book is designed to have the thief and 'companion' together. I did the same for her, picking things from both of them and forming a mental image that usually arranged into myself. I didn't know how long I focused until someone talked from behind me.

"Hey Ringtail," Carmelita walked up next to me, pistol raised triumphantly. "Bentley says you need to get outside. Wanna go for some target practice?" I looked up from the book, slightly grinning.

"You're on," I jumped up, grabbing my cane and jumping out the window. Time to play cops and robbers.

* * *

**A/N: So I don't know why I typed this up, just thought people would want another Sly chapter. Next one will be Greaves and we won't see a Luke one for a while. I only have one Molly chapter though... going to start catching up with her soon, if you have been keeping up with the story ;) Be sure to Follow and Favorite if you enjoy the story, and leave a review! I'll get two chapter out today since last week all I did was edit.**


	28. Chapter 28: A Sick Reunion

**Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be allowed to be sold or edited by anyone for financial benefits. The idea of Sly Cooper was created by SUCKER PUNCH and sold and distributed by the Sony Corporation of America.**

**Chapter 28: A Sick Reunion  
Greaves**

* * *

Luke was sweating profusely from the hours of work, his shirt sticking to him like a vacuum was under it. Signs of his illness were going crazy. Nausea and migraines made it hard for him to focus, frustrating him even more. He finished the metal for the frame, but insisted on continuing to work. After the eighth time he gagged, holding back vomit and lighting himself on fire, I cut the gas line leading to his blowtorch.

"Hey!" He growled at me before coughing again, dropping the tool yet again. I stood up, wrapping my arms around and holding him completely still. "You can't stop me from working, you're not my mom," He talked through the fit, squeezing my torso tightly. For some reason when he said mom, I got sad. Did mine think of me as dead? She would have been mailed about my pit visit, but they wouldn't bother to come all the way out to Italy to apologize. Luke saw the look in my eyes and his ears flattened. "Sorry, did I hit a sore spot?"

"No, it's just my mom. Does she think I'm dead?" He seemed to understand and tried to get free of my arms. "Oh no, you're not going anywhere," He groaned and shifted himself to face in front of me, holding his ring and going into my mind, looking for a picture of her. I was about to argue before he left, his ring humming. In front of us air formed together into a screen that showed my old childhood bedroom, a female sitting on my bed, tears slowly dropping from her chin. "Mom?!" She jumped.

"Greaves?!" Quickly she stood, looking around wildly. Luke focused more and the image became clearer and she looked dead at me, smiling widely. "You're alive?! Oh thank god!" Tears ran down her face quickly as she looked at me. Like myself, she was a pure bred Siberian, dark black fur that traveled behind her head and shoulders that contrasted with the white in the front. She had bright brown eyes, like Sly's, and small pointed ears. "And you've still got most of your weight on you. Where are you exactly?"

"Still in France, in a friend's... workshop," She raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that... Lucas Venroll?! Your target? Why are you cradling him in your arms?" My eyes widened and I began to stutter as I put Luke down, who hadn't noticed due to his concentration.

"H-he helped me get out of the pits," She smiled, gratefulness showing in her eyes. She looked behind me at the frame and shaped metals, frowning.

"What in blazes are you working on? A plane?" I laughed, pointing down to him.

"I'm just helping this buffoon, making sure he does his best in his state," A sharp pain in my upper thigh made me wince. "I swear you're strangely talented with that tail! Anyway," I blushed, "He's pretty sick, burnt himself a lot because of it,"

"Well get him to me! I'll fix him up my remedy and he'll be fine in a few days," I frowned.

"How are we going to get a sick person through an airport?" She shrugged. An idea popped into my head. "Hang on a second mom," I closed my eyes, focusing on my house I grew up in, that I studied every feature of, that Luke's message thing is linked to. I felt something open up in front of me, ending the signal. "Don't worry about it, we'll clean it later. Murray we'll be back in a few days!" I called to the hippo under his van, who gave a thumbs up, before walking through the shimmering doorway that replaced the screen.

I stepped into a room with hardwood floors, the smell of incense burning filled my nostrils. "Mom you home?" Stomping sounded from above, quickly rushing down the stairs and towards me. Within a second I was wrapped tightly by my mother who was laughing with joy. It soon faded as Luke came through and she went into half motherhood, half nurse mode, pulling him into the living room and sitting him on the couch, just like she did when father was sick.

Quickly she went from him to the kitchen, putting a pot on the stove and grabbing tons of different spices and ingredients from the cabinets and fridge. I've seen her cook this many times, a soup that had strange abilities. Whenever dad went out on a mission and came back with some foreign disease she would make it for him. Within days he was back on his feet, perfectly fine. Wait... what if he comes back today?

"Mom, will dad be back today?" She smiled, nodding from the stove. I sat next to Luke making sure he didn't puke on the rug. We both shared a worried look. "Would it be... safe for Luke?" She shrugged.

"Considering you know the house rule, no slaughtering inside the perimeter, probably. Also I think he'll be too focused on you living to care," They told him I was dead too? Maybe they played it off as our deaths came during our escape. Luke curled up in a ball, holding his stomach.

"I still have a lot of work to do," He whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes, making him growl and poke me in the ribs. I made a noise and hit his hand away quickly, making him laugh. His laugh sounded better than David's, to me it did at least. It was rich and quiet, not booming like mine.

"You're not forging any more metals until you're healthy," He pouted. My mom looked over to us, smirking. "Besides, you've done enough work for a day. I'm sure your little helper bots will clean up the mess you made on the floor," He nodded, slanting his head and closing his eyes. "And don't try to sleep, you might have a nightmare," His eyes snapped open, fear dancing across them, mingling with regret.

"Oh please, nightmares can't be that bad," My mom walked over to us. "Now go wash up, I'm almost done," I stood, waiting for Luke to follow. He gazed up at me with puppy dog eyes. I sighed, leaning down and picking him up.

"I swear, if you get me sick," He smiled mockingly, rubbing his muzzle into my shoulder. I couldn't deny that he looked adorable, but I still don't want to get sick. He continued to get comfortable in my arms as I carried him to the bathroom, making him wash his hands after I did the same. My mom had strict rules with meals.

After I had made sure Luke cleaned up correctly I picked him up, carrying him and sitting him at the table. I sat next to him, leaving the two seats in front of us empty. I had two brothers and a sister, each one guardians. My older brother Aleks, who was born in Russia, was twenty-four now. The other two, Despereaux and Amelia, were fraternal twins, nineteen and far too energetic and cocky for their own good. At the ends of the wooden table sat two slightly larger chairs, both for the parents, the one for my father being a few inches taller.

Mom went around, placing bowls in the spots, excluding the empty one for my siblings, before setting a small wooden stand in the center. She grabbed the pot she had cooked in and sat it down on the stand, opening the lid. An aroma flowed from it, filling the room with an exquisite scent. I breathed in deeply, mouth-watering from the mixture of ingredients. Luke's reaction was like mine, but more surprised.

Mom poured the soup into each bowl using a ladle with small points to pick up pasta and larger pieces of meat. She was quick, not spilling anything out of the ladle. Luke looked down at his food, judging whether to eat or not. My mom frowned, probably thinking there was an ingredient he didn't like in it.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly, looking him in the eye.

"Won't I just puke it up? The main reason I stopped puking was because I ran out of stuff to come up," He seemed scared to have to throw up again. I would be too if it had been as painful as he showed it out to be.

"Relax, this stuff is like... a sedative for illness. It'll get you more tired the stronger the illness," He raised an eyebrow before picking up his spoon and tasting the dish.

"Well that was not the flavor I expected for a sedative," He purred out his words, grinning childishly. The smile returned to my mom's face as she went to the fridge to get us drinks.

"You know I can help out, right?" I looked over at her and she waved her hand like she was shooing me away. I rolled my eyes and began to eat. The expected taste was usually chicken or vegetable soup, but really it tasted like a thanksgiving dinner. Flavors blended together in such a perfect way, it was impossible to not crave this. She told me she'll teach me the recipe when I married, don't know when that'll be.

Luke ate extremely slowly, exhaustion showing on his face as his bright blue eyes seemed to keep fluttering shut. I smiled to myself, looking as his awareness of what was going on around him. The only thing able to keep him awake was the Cola Mom gave him. I was still aware of most of my senses, the heat from the dish renewing my exhaustion, causing me to feel tired. The jingling of keys jolted Luke and me to our senses. He grabbed my hand under the table and gave me a worried look. My mom walked off quickly to welcome my father home.

As the door opened and a quiet conversation started up between my parents about a surprise, Luke's grip on my hand tightened. He was scared, and I didn't understand why. I would defend him if my father attacked, and he knew he was safe in here with the 'No bloodshed in the borders' rule. I rubbed his leg, showing him he was alright. He settled, but still gripped firmly on my hand.

My parents walked into the kitchen, my father's back to me, talking about Despereaux and his shenanigans. I looked at look pleadingly and he reluctantly let go of my hand. At once my mom turned my father around, who at first was surprised, then was frozen in shock. I waved and stood, quickly noticing tears well in his eyes before he blinked them back. Luke's fear increased but I saw his eyes _slowly_ drift up and down my father's body. Before anyone said anything I was constricted by the much larger arms of my father, ripping the breath from my lungs.

"They told me you were dead!" I half expected him to break down crying, but he held strong and leaned up from me, taking notice of Luke. He reached down for his sword, finding it missing. Luke now held it in his hand, studying it with a keenly eye.

"Beautiful design," He pulled it out of his sheath, making every take a step back from him. He studied the blade, murmuring things about uneven weight and bad sharpening and polishing.

"What is he doing here?" My father whispered abruptly in my ear. I opened my mouth to explain, but he started before I could. "What are you doing here you little," he said something I've never heard of and Luke froze, tears welling in his eyes. The wolf sheathed the sword and tossed it to my father, standing quickly and mumbling things, in what sounded like latin, under his breath, his ring beginning to glow. I took notice of it first and quickly intercepted, pulling his hand down and kissing him like I did in the large garden. I heard my father growl disapproval behind me.

"Father, stop," I called him father out of respect, I always did. Luke stared at him with pure fear. I got close to his ear, whispering as quiet as I could muster. "What did he say?" He did the same, his voice shaky.

"The same thing my father always called me," My eyes widened and I glared at my father.

"Call him it again, see what happens," His eyes showed shock, but he nodded.

"Obviously you care for him, so I'll restrain the insults," He cracked his neck. He was taller than my mom, chiseled and etched like Luke, but in his age gray hair was beginning to form in contrasting places, making him seem skinnier but refined his body. He wore the Commanding Officer's outfit, and olive green suit with a badge above the left pectoral. He didn't wear the hat assigned to the outfit, it was optional. His aged grey eyes stared at me. "But why do you?"

"We both would still be in those pits without each other," His face changed from the anger that formed deep creases around his brow and jaw. They loosened and his eyes lit up, looking at Luke as if he was a lost brother.

"Is this... true?" He nodded.

"I'd be a slave to that ninetails if Greaves didn't blast him into the wall, and Greaves would be starving to death in his cell if he hadn't worn my ring," My father smiled slightly.

"Then.. I apologize for the thing I said," Luke returned his smile.

"Good.. because this adrenaline is wearing off," I crooked an eyebrow as I saw him almost collapse. My arms wrapped around his back and legs, lifting him into a comfortable. Instantly he fell asleep, snoring softly into my chest.

"Good, will you put him in your old room. I believe we need to talk," My father looked at him, sympathy glowing slightly behind the grey ring.

"No can do, if he isn't asleep in my arms he has agonizing nightmares that make him cry out in pain and fear," I half smiled at him. "So I guess we can talk in the morning?" He nodded. "What about?"

"Oh you know... The talk," I laughed, was he serious? "But not the way you think, I'm talking about positions, different ki-" I stopped him, taken aback.

"Father, no. That's just... no," He laughed as I walked to the stairs. I climbed up them, going to my old room and laying Luke down. He would be uncomfortable in his clothes, wouldn't he? I took off his shoes after I did mine, then his belt and his jeans. He'd hate me in the morning, probably think I tried to make a move. I took off my shirt, leaving the shorts I had on to symbolize that nothing happened. When I lied next to him he curled into me, like a big furry magnet. I threw the blanket over us and closed my eyes, the exhaustion I felt from earlier taking over.

* * *

**A/n: Sorry about no new chapter last or this week... not sure yet. I had a bunch of tests and doctor appointments to get to. Plus GTA V got released... so.**


	29. Chapter 29: Family Problems

**Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be allowed to be sold or edited by anyone for financial benefits. The idea of Sly Cooper was created by SUCKER PUNCH and sold and distributed by the Sony Corporation of America.**

**Chapter 29: Family Problems  
Molly**

* * *

These powers are so strange. Able to lift things with my mind, telekinesis is what Luke called it. It makes life so easy, but also makes me feel lazy. I don't use it a lot, in case someone calls the cops on me, but sometimes when I get mad something happens. I go out of control and make what ever made me mad either explode or melt. I need to learn to control it, I should ask Luke for help after school, if he was back from where ever he went.

I may have been a senior, but I lacked a lot of the classes this high school required for graduation. Each school is different with credits of different classes. Honestly I never tried to wrap my brain around it, just enough so I knew the number of credits needed. After this year I don't need to do anything else, being the only senior with all seven bells with an actual class, and can go on to college. Luckily this school was extremely diverse and most people spoke English, but I could speak French if need be.

Right now I was ten minutes before chemistry let out, then Felix would pick me up and probably take me somewhere to eat. He was a fantastic boyfriend, we've been dating for almost a month now. I'm sure Luke would be down my neck watching over us, unless that Greaves fellow can hold him back. Speaking of, there was something... different about Luke. He seemed worried, like the rest of us. This prophecy apparently started so.. Who's choice would be first?

My thoughts completely clouded the teacher out until I kept hearing my name being repeated. I jumped, senses returning to normal. "Are you alright?" Mr. Ontario raised an eyebrow at me. The class giggled to themselves. I rubbed my temples.

"Yeah, just some past troubles," My lab partner, and best friend, Monica nudged me with her elbow. She was the only person my parents actually accepted, unlike Luke. I looked over at her as she pointed down at her notes. How long have I been thinking to myself? I quickly copied them down in my neat handwriting, swirling the letters together like a mix of cursive and calligraphy.

"What were you thinking about?" She whispered quietly as the teacher turned around. I shrugged, making her purse her lips. "I bet it was that Felix, oh he is a looker! Where'd you get him, because I want one," I laughed quietly, making Mr. Ontario look back.

"Australia, but I'll tell you later," Her eyes widened and she nearly started to go on a rant. The bell rang loudly, cutting her and teach over there off completely. I grabbed my stuff and headed towards my locker, her right on my tail, literally.

After her boot yanked my tail for the ninth time, I turned, grabbing it in my hand. "When did you go to Australia?" Before I could yell, she asked that silly question.

"I told you, a few weeks ago. My friend Luke surprised me with it," She raised an eyebrow.

"And you left someone who is able to bring you to Australia in the dust? Oh sweetie that is wrong," I laughed.

"I think he has a boyfriend now, so too late," Is Greaves his boyfriend? Or is it some grateful thing that he's with him? I couldn't tell, Luke always said he wasn't allowed to date, just because. I asked Bill if he cared, and he said as long as there wasn't any sex. So why couldn't Luke date? Maybe his dad really carved into him? The only reason he went out with Charlie was because of how relentless he was being.

I slammed my locker after grabbing all of my homework. God I was tired. School starts at seven in the morning and lets out at two in the afternoon, a typical time for most high schools. I barely had the energy to walk through the halls, growling when people were walking slowly in front of me. It took a few minutes to reach the front doors but got there eventually, happy to be out with the sun beaming brightly. Though I was albino, I loved being outside.

I could see Felix's car, yet another sports car. I swear he just has too much money, not that I'm complaining. I'm not really good with cars or guitars or music, but enjoy the speeches Felix gives at times. The engine of his car roared closer to me, stopping next to me and making half the school look over. I got in, making a group of girls I absolutely despise jealous. The windows weren't very tinted, and as they got a good look of the driver their faces filled with envy, making me smile.

"And what are you smiling at?" His accent sounded so rough, mixing with his smooth voice made the strangest but perfect combination. I looked over at the violet eyes that matched mine, smile widening. I pointed to the girls with my thumb and he rolled his eyes. "You really like having an advantage over people, don't you?" I nodded, putting on my seatbelt, he wouldn't drive if I had it off.

I leaned forward as he pulled out of the school parking lot, right ahead of the buses. Of course my favorite band, Paramore, came on, I was always good with timing. I tried to turn it up, but he simply turned it back down to conversation volume with the wheel of the car. "Hey I'm singing this song at the talent show!" His eyes brightened.

"So you're really doing it?" I nodded happily. "Your parents attending?" I shrugged.

"I'll have to ask, hopefully," They never were able to make it to any other events, not even concerts with the old band. Not even if it was right down the road. Usually they were arguing over why I chose bad friends. They've had counseling done, and their relationship is a lot better with each other, but with me not as well. Dad is usually drunk, if not working, and Mom is never home. "Can we stop by my house before we eat? I want to drop off my books," He nodded, turning down the road towards where I lived.

It wasn't a bad place, two stories with five bedrooms and three bathrooms. Also a large basement my dad had turned into hobby central. Both of my parents had an office right next to each other. Dad always sulked in his, drinking his life away at night. Mom was always away on business, but she said she'll be back this week. Whenever she's around Dad sets himself straight for the time. He'd clean the living room and kitchen, wash the floors, vacuum, do the laundry. I would help with the outside, gardening was my thing.

Felix pulled into the driveway and I saw my dad running around the house. Looks like she'll be home tomorrow. Good, he's been pretty down.

"Should I come in?" Felix looked over at me, turning off the car. I nodded, he's met my dad, just in a bad way.

"Just stay out of his way, Mom will be home either today or tomorrow," He shrugged.

"I'll be totally invisible," I got out of the car, the weight of my books in my arms returning, walking up to and unlocking the front door, opening it slowly.

"Pops?" I slid in, Felix right behind me. My dad doesn't answer to being called unless it's important. I sighed, going up the stairs that curled in a spiral next to the door. My room was at the end of the hall the stairs climbed up to. The room itself was fairly large, but the number things I had in it made the enclosure a lot smaller.

I tossed my stuff on to my bed next to that slab I took from Luke. I thought it would be a nice wall piece, but I forgot how hard it would be to hang it. The stone's surface changed the night Luke got back, and sadly I can't read Latin or what ever language it's written in. I'll have to get Luke to read it.

Felix sat in my chair for my desk, picking up the slab. "Did this thing finally stop glowing?" I nodded, standing next to him and opening my laptop. "And what are you doing? I thought you just wanted to drop your stuff off?" I grinned at him.

"When do I ever tell the truth?" He sighed and crossed is arms, leaning back in the chair. He was giving off anger, but really he didn't care. The slight twitch on the edge of his lips, a brighter light in his eyes. Besides if he wanted to hide anything, I could just use my telepathy and get in his mind, which I would never do. I would be invading his privacy. "I'm calling Luke, need to make sure my vocals are still good, and I need him to translate the slab,"

"Didn't Bill take away his phone and laptop?"

"No, he took away _a_ laptop, not his. Luke could always trick Bill into thinking he was being punished," I smiled as Luke's face appeared on the screen. God he looked terrible. "See? Luke always has his stuff with him. Bottomless bag is it?" He smiled weakly. God was he sick. He blinked slowly, the bags under his eyes probably holding him back.

"What can I do for you Ms. Gerrodicci?" I glared daggers at him, making him laugh. His laugh turned into a coughing fit and soon Greaves was by his side. "I'm fine, I'm fine," Luke shooed him away. When he was out of earshot, apparently not from eyeshot by the angle of Luke's eyes, I cleared my throat.

"Eyes forward, Soldier," Luke grinned, looking back at me. "Do you think you can translate this?" I grabbed the slab from Felix and held it up to the camera. I heard Luke writing things down quickly, mumbling things to himself.

"Easily... And it's just more riddles. I wrote them, along with the old one, down in my notebook. It doesn't make a lot of sense, and it adds on to the old one," I sat the slab on top of my jacket. Felix stood, walking out of my room, probably to use the bathroom. I stole his chair and slid it in front of the computer. "You know, that ruins your carpet?"

"Would you just read the thing?" He sighed and held a small black notebook up. I've seen that thing before, back in the eighth grade. Most of the pages, as far as I could see, were red or a brownish color, like dried blood. His eyes showed signs of fear and resentment for the small book, like it held his greatest fears.

_"Three who hurt him turn the tide. His choice shows who will die. Mind settles from a loving man. Victory wrought from a family hand," _He looked up when I heard Greaves call his name, a small shimmer in his eyes.

"Is that it?" I leaned forward, eager to find the meaning of the riddle. He shook his head and turned the page.

_"Linked by souls, the two may die. A choice from friends may show what lies. Who, now, is at his side?" _He leaned back, scratching his chest. Confusion was definitely clear on his face. "Do you think it's another prophecy?"

"Maybe, but there's another reason I called you," I cleared my throat, making him instantly get the message.

"Why are you going to sing to me?" I smiled.

"I have to make sure I'm in key, I'm singing at a talent show Friday. I'll be singing Misery Business," He smiled.

"Love that song, but I might not be able to make it. You know being sick really sucks," A groan escaped his throat as he stretched. "But damn do you get to sleep a lot," Nodding, I rubbed my throat. I remember the last time I had strep, it looked like he was developing it. "Just sing me the chorus, and then we'll discuss the MAIN reason you called me, your powers,"  
He began clicking his fingers to the beat of the song, moving his hands like a conductor. I had to stifle a laugh for how ridiculous he looked.

When I thought I was ready, I sang the chorus. It was easy to stay on beat with his motions, and he showed me where I was singing too high or low and where I was too loud or quiet. The chorus wasn't long, but after I felt like I would be able to sing in front of my school and, maybe, parents.

When I finished, Luke nodded approvingly. "You sound better than the original, doesn't she Mrs. McLee?" I raised my eyebrows and turned around, finding my mom behind me. She was a lot earlier than usual, and seemed pretty happy. She was the only person I could never tell anything about in body language.

"Mom! When did you get here?" I stood up and hugged her, a smile spreading across my face. Usually she's tired and grouchy after a flight, but she was full of energy.

"I landed in France an hour ago, my flight and limo were fantastic, remind me to formally thank Luke, I thought he was just another one of your drug-addicted friends with a bad past," My face heated up as I blushed. Luke coughed behind me and I turned to him.

"How much money do you have?"

"Too much to use for anything. I was paid by the knights, my jobs, and a few other things that I'm not proud of," Most of his face said some dark things, but the slight smirk brought nude model to play. Oh I'll have to do some research tonight, but for now time to deal with more at hand things.

"Anyway," I winked at Luke before turning around. "Mom, do you think you and Dad could come to a talent show Friday?" I got most of my looks from her, including my albino gene and eyes. My mom was a business woman who could be mistaken for a model, a rare sight in some places.

"Oh yes, I have the next year with a paid vacation. I know about your father's drinking problem, and I plan on getting him set straight. Getting him out of the house and actually acknowledging you will help," I hoped so, the house was kind of empty once Mom started working. Dad used to be energetic and fun, always filling the day with needless hobbies.

Felix walked in quickly, closing the door behind him. "So your dad says I can't touch any of the bathrooms, and he reassured me with swinging a toilet wand at me," He looked over at my mom and tilted his head. "I take it you're Molly's mom?" She nodded, a frown spreading across his face. Oh god, the boy trouble speech was coming.

"And you are?" She leaned on her hip, scanning his body for any threat. I stepped in between the two.

"Mom! This is my boyfriend, Felix. Felix this is my Mom," He stuck out his hand and smiled. My mom, not liking the idea of me dating, glared slightly but shook his hand. "Sorry we can't stay, but we have reservations for dinner. Besides, I'm sure you want to throw out all of Dad's booze. He hides some under the floorboards as well," I quickly walked over to my computer and turned it off, Luke seeming to preoccupied with Greaves to notice.

"Have you done anything past 'dinner?'" I widened my eyes and pushed Felix out of the room quickly.

"Of course not, I'm abstinent!" Before an argument could break out, I quickly threw the stone off my desk and grabbed my jacket under it... with my mind. That'll be a good dinner conversation.

* * *

**A/N: So I haven't posted a chapter in almost a month, including my other story. Sorry about that, just been busy and with the end of the first semester nearing I have a lot more work to do. I will try to type as much as I can, I really have THIS story worked out, but the other I'm still working on the plot in my head, writing notes, etc. Be sure to Follow and Favorite if you enjoy the story, and leave a review!**


End file.
